I'll find you on every earth
by sasha272
Summary: Barry asks Kara's help to fight another bad guy. After a week, Kara still isn't back so Lena decides to travel to Earth 1 to bring her home. The last thing the CEO expects when she arrives there is to work with a bunch of vigilante misfits...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: don't own Supergirl or any other character of DC shows

A/N: I don't watch the Flash or Legend but I did watch the crossover. I read about the characters and asked some friends to help me with the characterization and all, so I hope I'm accurate enough.

It don't know how many chapters I'll write but tell me what you think about it.

* * *

It was date night for Kara and Lena, both women happy to relax after a long week.

A week ago, the couple got engaged, in some weird twist of fate, they both proposed on the same night but it made it even more special. Sadly, they couldn't stay in their bubble of happiness forever and the world seemed determined to keep them busy with work and well, super work, almost every day since their engagement. That was why they had planned to enjoy their evening fully.

Lena was at her penthouse, well theirs since Kara had moved in a long time ago, waiting for Supergirl to finish whatever she was doing around the city. When she felt a gust of wind coming from the window, follow by a thud on the balcony, she tore her eyes away from the TV.

The CEO smiled lovingly as her fiancé approached her, quickly flopping herself on the couch next to her and settling her head on her lap. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, babe…" The blonde mumbled, her face buried in the girl's lap.

The raven-haired woman chuckled. "Long day, huh?" She started stroking the girl's hair.

"Oh, Rao, you have no idea!" Kara exclaimed before practically purring at the soft fingers in her hair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lena asked not so innocently.

Kara turned around so she could look at her lover and smiled. "Maybe." She slowly licked her lips, a clear invitation for the raven-haired woman to kiss her.

The CEO smirked before leaning down to kiss Kara. They kissed slowly at first, happy to reconnect after a long day apart before deepening the kiss. Lena growled when Kara suddenly broke the kiss.

The superhero didn't waste any time to sit on the couch and pulled her fiancé closer. Lena swiftly straddled the woman's thighs and went back to kiss Kara hungrily.

The older woman knew where this was going and she shuddered in anticipation. Lena bit the blonde's bottom lip and they both moaned. Slowly, she started rocking her hips as Kara unbuttoned her blouse. She pulled on Kara's hair and the blonde stopped to breathe out her name in that special needy way that made Lena go weak and aroused at the same time.

Kara snaked her hands behind the CEO's thighs and lifted her up, slowly making her way toward their bedroom without breaking their kissing. Lena was sucking on the blonde's pulse point when Kara stopped dead in her track, tilting her head in confusion.

Lena frowned before looking behind her shoulder to see what was so interesting that Kara had frozen midstep. Her mouth slightly opened when she saw a hole of blue watery light in the middle of the room. Before she could ask her fiancé to let her down, someone emerged from the crack.

"Barry?" Kara asked confused, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Kara! I…" Barry took a step forward then stopped when he realized the position they were in. He quickly put his hand in front of his eyes, blushing as he saw Lena's blouse open. He turned around, looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt…"

Kara didn't seem to catch up with what was happening so Lena cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "Honey, you should put me down now." The raven-haired woman would never mind being in Kara's strong arms but they had a visitor... As soon as her feet touched the wooden floor, she hurriedly buttoned her blouse.

At the gesture, the superhero finally snapped out of her daze and started blushing furiously. "Barry, I'm sorry ….uh, I… we…"

"No, no," Even though he wasn't facing them, the boy shook his head rapidly. "I'm the one who's sorry. You were clearly having a nice evening and I just crashed it."

Suddenly something clicked in Lena's mind and she realized who the man standing in their living room was. "Wait, you're Kara's friend from the other earth?"

Barry turned around slowly, as if afraid of what he could see before smiling softly at the two women in front of him. "That would be me."

The blonde looked at them wide eyes. "Oh, Golly, I'm being rude," She put her hand on Lena's back and pulled her closer. "Let me introduce you. Barry this is my girlfriend, I mean, my fiancé Lena," She blushed, still not used to how nice it sounded. "Lena, this is Barry Allen, my friend from earth 1."

"Nice to finally meet you, Kara told me a lot about you." The Flash said warmly.

The CEO offered her hand to shake but Barry ignored it and simply hugged her. She was surprised but quickly tried to shake it off. "Oh, you're a hugger like Kara… Alright." She patted his back. "It's nice to meet you too." She had heard a lot of stories from Kara since they started dating about different earths and Kara's super friends but she had never met them, at least until today.

"I'm sorry to meet you like this but we have a bit of a situation and…"

"It's alright." The raven-haired woman waved it off. "Earth or well earths I guess, always need saving. Besides, I have the rest of my life to enjoy this one." She kissed Kara's cheek and smiled when the girl blushed. "I'll make us some tea and you two can talk."

The blonde watched Lena leave with fondness in her eyes before turning her attention to Barry. "So what's up? Another alien invasion?"

"A god actually!" Barry answered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Savitar, the God of speed," The man explained. "He's powerful as you can guess and no matter what I try I can't seem to be able to defeat him. I thought I did once but he's back… I asked another friend from another earth to help but we're still powerless. I thought that if we could combine our powers we could once and for all get rid of him."

Lena came back and put the mugs on the coffee table. She handed Barry and Kara theirs before settling in the chair on the opposite side of the couch, silently listening to their conversation.

"Thanks, babe." The blonde smiled at her fiancé before looking back at Barry. "Do you have a plan yet?"

"I thought we could figure all this out together. I gathered a few people from the Super gang." Barry smiled proudly, happy to see Kara and his friends back together even though it was for another fight.

Kara giggled. "The Super gang, we're a thing now?"

The man chuckled "So it seems…"

The superhero looked at Lena and wrangled her eyebrows. "I'm in a gang now." She winked.

Lena burst out laughing. "My-my, what a bad girl you are."

They all laughed before making a bit of small talk while finishing their tea.

* * *

Kara finished texting Alex about the situation and stood up from the couch. "I'll pack a few things and we can go." She looked at Lena. "Babe, come and help me?"

"Of course." The CEO stated with a smile, excusing herself to Barry before following her fiancé toward their bedroom.

The blonde grabbed a duffel bag and put a few clothes in it before throwing it on the bed. She looked at her lover and sighed. "Does it make me a bad person if a part of me just wants to stay here with you?"

Lena laughed and pulled Kara against her. "Oh darling, of course not, it just makes you very much human."

The superhero pouted. "I'm gonna miss you. I promise we'll have our date night as soon as I'm back." She crossed her heart.

"You're adorable." The raven-haired woman kissed Kara's nose. "I'm going to miss you too." She kissed Kara's neck, jaw, chin before kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Now go be a hero, I'll be there when you come back."

"You know, every time you say that, I feel like I'm a knight from the Middle Ages and you're the princess waiting for me to come back from the battlefield." Kara joked.

The CEO chuckled. "Don't worry my dear, your princess will welcome you back with all the love you deserve."

The blonde smiled goofily. "Good." She kissed Lena tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Lena was left alone with a promise of a regular update through the portal. However the update never came and after three days without news, she started to worry. After a long talk with Alex who reassured her that the DEO was trying to locate Kara, Lena decided to take the matter into her own hands and find a way to contact Kara. She refused to just wait and do nothing, it wasn't her.

Along the years, the CEO had studied the device to travel between all earths and had been able to replicate it partially, unlike the DEO which had postponed their research on the subject for more pressing matters. Kara knew and agreed that if something happened, it would never hurt to have their own version of the device. It was just a prototype, far from being finished but she didn't really have a choice. It wasn't like Kara to be MIA and it only meant something important must have happened.

For two days, the raven-haired woman worked non-stop on the device. It didn't have to be perfect, it just had to work and she could improve it later on. She had hoped Kara would be back by then, but it was still radio silence. She understood that time could work differently and it might only be a couple of days since Kara left to visit the other earth but, if even Alex was starting to worry, it was a good enough reason to act.

The next day, Lena woke up early, ready to test the travel device. She called her secretary, telling her she would be off the grid for a few days before calling Alex to tell her what she was about to do. Of course, the agent told her it was too dangerous but Lena ignored her. By the time Alex would be at her house, she would already be gone.

The CEO took a deep breath, it was the moment of truth. The device could work or she could end up God knows where. But Kara was worth it, she would always be. She smoothed her blouse and wiped her sweaty hands on her black slacks. She was a Luthor, she could do this.

Lena pressed the button of the remote device and suddenly, a portal open. She took another deep breath, focusing her thoughts on Kara and with a decisive nod to herself, she jumped.

* * *

When Lena arrived on the other side, she stumbled a bit on her heels. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on her surroundings. She was in some sort of hanger, 4 people sitting at a table staring at her. There were two blondes, a brunette and a bulky bold man.

Before the CEO could say anything, the blonde in the white leather outfit spoke. "Well, hello lady."

"Some fine women this travel portal bring us every time, I should definitely…" The man started before the blonde put her hand on his mouth to silence him.

"What can I do for you, babe, you seem lost?" The blonde asked once she was in front of her.

Lena straightened her back and raised her eyebrow. "I'm looking for Supergirl?"

"Skirt?" The man said surprised.

"And you are?" The blonde questioned intrigued.

"Lena Luthor, her fiancé." The CEO stated.

"Well damn!" The other blonde with glasses exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting that!"

The man chuckled. "Skirt got herself a hottie, who thought miss innocent had game."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lena inquired, arching a questioning eyebrow in the man's direction.

"I'm Heat Wave, or Mick but you can call me whatever you'd like, sweetheart."

The CEO looked at him up and down. "As tempting as it sounds, I'll pass." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

The blonde with glasses stood up and cleared her throat. "So hum, okay, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Mick as you know now." She pointed at the other blonde who winked at Lena. "Sara. Next to Mick is Thea." The brunette waved with a small smile. "And I'm Felicity." She finished.

"Hello everyone." The raven-haired woman smiled politely before becoming serious. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but since we're done with the introduction maybe one of you could tell me where my fiancé is?"

Silence.

"Alright, where is Barry then?" Lena continued.

Silence.

"Can someone say something?!" The CEO snapped as silence settled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, fav/follow

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Felicity glanced at her friends before speaking. "What do you know about the situation?"

Lena sighed. "I know that Barry needed help to fight some kind of god…"

"Savitar, the God of speed, yes. We can't really see him and he's, well, faster than anyone." Felicity confirmed. "We had a plan to fight him. We tried to combine Supergirl, the flash and Jay's powers but somehow it backfired."

"Backfired how exactly?" The CEO crossed her arms.

"There was this epic fight and we thought we won except we didn't." Thea jumped in.

The raven-haired woman frowned. "Why, what happened?"

"We think they might have momentarily blow out their power in the fight and Savitar took advantage of that to capture them." Felicity continued.

"So let me get this straight," Lena started, stopping to glare at Sara when she snorted at her word. "Supergirl and your friends are being held hostage somewhere and you are sitting here doing nothing?"

"Easy Ice Queen." Mick said. "You don't know shit about the situation, this guy is invisible, okay?"

The CEO glared at him. "Well, all I know is that you're here and they're not."

"You should calm down, okay. We're working on a plan." Thea declared.

Lena sighed, getting mad at them wasn't going to help. She might be worried about Kara but from what she heard, these people cared about her too. "What's the plan and how can I help?"

"We're building a weapon to destroy Savitar's inertia force field. It would make him visible and incapacitate him long enough so we can rescue everyone. Once we're all back, we can come up with something else to defeat him." Thea explained.

"What type of weapon?" The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Do you know anything about Kinematics, Quantum mechanics, Biotechnology and whatnot?" Felicity questioned.

"I'm an engineer, I certainly do." Lena stated.

"Look at that," Sara smirked. "She's not just a pretty face, she's got a brain too, that's hot."

The CEO ignored the comment and nodded at Felicity. "Alright, show me the device and let's get down to work."

Felicity nodded back. "Cisco and Mr. Stein, hum, some of Barry's friends are working on it, let me show you the way."

"Alright," Sara exclaimed as she watched the women walk away. "She's all business and no fun, bummer."

Thea chuckled. "Her own blondie is missing, she has other things to worry about than chit chat with you charmer."

"Pity."

The brunette laughed. "I don't think Supergirl would appreciate you hitting on her woman."

"Well, what can I say," The blonde smirked. "If they were both in my bed, I wouldn't sleep in the bathtub."

"God, you never stop, do you?" Thea shook her head, amused.

"Nope…"

* * *

After being introduced to the others members of what Barry had called the gang and briefly explaining how she ended up on Earth 1, they discussed in more details who Savitar was and how his powers worked. Once Lena had understood the basics, she studied the weapon they had started to build.

"I'm not sure a laser would work. You'd have to know where to aim and if we can't see him, it can be tricky." Lena stated.

"What are you suggesting?" Cisco asked.

"A while ago I built a blackbody field generator that could send a magnetic wave and destroy all the alien weapons in the room it was in." The CEO declared. "Maybe we could modify the weapon to incorporate some proprieties of the device. The radius of the wave won't be as wide as with the generator but canalized toward our target. The strength of the blow should be enough to disable his force field and make him visible, then enter team Muscles." She nodded in direction of Sara and Thea who were talking in the other side of the room.

"You built a generator?" Felicity questioned surprised and a bit impressed.

The raven-haired woman smirked smugly. "Like it's hard."

Cisco was a bit in awe. "Who are you?"

Lena chuckled for the first time she arrived there. "I know this is a rhetorical question but I'm Lena Luthor, CEO of L-corp, a billion-dollar-tech company, previously owned by my brother, the infamous Lex who …" She stopped when she realized they were all staring at her like they couldn't understand half of her words. "Okay, you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Felicity shook her head. "Nope, but another CEO of a company, impressive. We should introduce you to Oliver. Anyway, I think it's a good idea. Do you need the blueprint of the generator?"

"No need, I built it, it's all in my brain." The CEO smiled slightly.

The blonde smiled back. "Okay, so let's do this then."

"Oh before I forget, we'll need solar lamps." Lena added, already thinking about Kara's return.

"For the weapon?" Felicity frowned in confusion.

"No for Supergirl." The raven-haired woman answered as if it was obvious.

* * *

It took them almost a day to finish the weapon and even though it wasn't perfect, they couldn't waste any more time on it. They needed to go rescue Kara and her friends soon.

The next day, they were all gathered in the hanger, in what Felicity had called the tech room to discuss their plan of action. To Lena's surprise, two men had joined them, Ray Palmer and John Diggle, who were also a part of their super gang. From what she understood, other people were supposed to come and help but they had a last minute emergency on their own.

"I was able to locate Savitar, he's hiding in an old building next to the city border." Cisco declared.

"And we finished the weapon but… we can't really test it so…" Felicity trailed off.

Sara snorted. "So we go and hope for the best?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Felicity shrugged.

"So what's the plan?" Lena inquired, sitting up.

"We're going there tonight. We'll have to be fast, every minute will count. We barge in, get rid of all the lackeys as we make our way inside the building to find our friends." Sara explained.

"We think they're in the basement, Felicity and Cisco will guide us through an earpiece." Thea added.

"Ray will carry the weapon and fire as soon as he sees Savitar." Sara continued.

"We're not there to kill but to rescue." Ray declared.

Thea nodded. "Barry, Jay and Kara are our priority."

"And then we just try to make it out alive." Sara concluded.

"Okay," Lena said slowly before standing up. "I'm coming with you."

Sara shook her head. "Oh honey, no you don't."

The CEO frowned. "Don't call me honey, I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm going with you."

"This could very well be a suicide mission, it's safer for you here," Thea argued.

"I certainly won't stay here and watch." The raven-haired woman insisted.

"And you think you're gonna help with your high heels and your cute blazer." Mick mocked. "What are you going to throw at them, fashion advice?"

Lena arched an eyebrow, not backing down. "Well you could use a few but that's not what matters the most now. I'm sure you have clothes I can borrow." She scanned the room to make sure everyone was listening and taking her seriously. She was used to chaotic board meetings, she wasn't about to falter in front of some rogue vigilantes, as powerful as they could be. "This is not up for a debate. I'm here for a reason. No one will take away the woman I love, Gods included, not on my earth and definitely not on yours. I might not have powers or know martial art, or do whatever is it that you're doing in life but I can help. I'll leave the fighting part to you, I'll just help Kara and the others to escape. " She crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm coming and you can't stop me."

"Women…" Mick shook his head.

"She can stay with me, I'll make sure she's okay." John offered to appease everyone.

"Thank you." Lena smiled at him. She wasn't planning on staying behind with him either but if it was what they needed to hear to let her join, she'd go with it and lose the man as soon as she can to go find Kara.

"I guess it's settled then," Felicity said, grabbing the gun they had built. "I can't wait to see this baby in action."

"Let's hope it works." Ray said.

"Of course it will!" Felicity, Cisco and Lena answered in unison

"Oh my god," Thea chuckled. "They recruited another nerd in their team."

Lena smiled lightly, despite their rocky start, they didn't seem to hate her. She guessed the fact that they didn't know her family's history was a plus to socialize. Or maybe they were just humoring her because she was Kara's significant other and her future wife was their friend. She shook her head. It didn't matter if they really cared about her safety or even why, she wasn't there to make friends but to save Kara.

* * *

While everyone was eating lunch, Lena eclipsed herself and joined Mick who was smoking outside the hanger. He looked at her wordlessly and handed her his pack to offer a cigarette.

"Oh no, thank you, that's a terrible habit." The CEO waved her hand dismissively.

The man rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you don't drink either."

"I do, I'm a big fan of wine." The raven-haired woman replied.

Mick snorted. "Why am I not surprise…" He finished his cigarette before looking at Lena. "I'm guessing you're not here for a nice chit chat."

Lena nodded. "You'd be correct."

"And what does the Ice queen want?" The man grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

It was Lena's turn to roll her eyes at the nickname. "A gun."

The man looked surprised at first then smirked. "Really, why do you think I'd be able to get you one?"

"Frankly, you look like the most disreputable character here and I'm not sure Mr. Muscle would help me on this one." Lena had thought about it all morning. Despite her insistence on going with the rescue team, she knew there was a risk for her to die or for her babysitter/bodyguard to get hurt because she couldn't defend herself. She always prided herself on being independent and she wasn't going to rely on someone to protect her – Supergirl being a special case - when she was more than capable of doing it. She knew how to fire a gun and was ready to use one on anyone who would stand between her and Kara during their 'mission'.

Mick chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, sweetheart, it's not a toy."

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for your surprising concern but I can take care of myself."

The man looked at her up and down, clearly pondering his answer. "Fine, I'll see what I can do but if blondie asks, it wasn't me, got it."

"You know for a man who acts all tough, you seem pretty scared of Supergirl."

Mick scoffed. "I'm not scared, I just don't want to poke a bear if there's nothing to gain out of it."

"Mm- hmm." The raven-haired woman smirked.

"Watch it, Ice Queen," The man warned. "You're the one poking a bear right now."

Lena locked eyes with him and said in a deep low voice. "I come from a family of dangerous sociopaths who tried to kill me countless times and yet, I'm still standing here. And no, not all the credit goes to Supergirl for that. So trust me when I say I'm not scared of you."

Mick growled. "You're lucky I don't completely hate you and Supergirl."

"Indeed." Lena smiled almost dangerously. "If you'll excuse, I have a lunch to finish." She patted his arm before going back to the rest of the group.

* * *

Lena was in the restroom that clearly had been set not too long ago, watching her reflection in the mirror. John had given her some sort of basic black tactical gear to wear and saying she was surprised by the sight in the mirror would be an understatement. She had faced numerous battles in her life, not literally but, no matter what she had to face, she had always shown with high heels, a tight skirt and blouse and a perfect make-up. It was her business war uniform but this was different. She wasn't going to throw fake compliments, money, reports or even threats at her opponents, she was about to face a God to get her Kara back and it would require guns, punches, screams and probably blood.

As the CEO looked at her reflection again, she couldn't help but think about Alex. How her sister-in-law was usually the one wearing this type of attire and how she would laugh at her look before yelling at her for being so stupid and taking all those risks. She was happy they had grown closer and built a real friendship. Her wife Maggie would definitely laugh too. She smiled at the thought before pulling her ponytail tighter. She took a deep breath. "Hold on, Kara, I'm on my way." She murmured before exiting the room.

* * *

Lena was barely out of the room when she heard Mick whistle at her. She rolled her eyes. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to catcall women?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I killed her so I can't tell." The man answered.

The CEO's eyes went wide. "What in hell…"

"Just ignore him." Thea advised her with a smile as the group gathered in the middle of the hanger.

Mick approached Lena and handed her gun. "Remember, if Skirt asks…"

"I know, you have nothing to do with it, I got it the first time you said it." The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Good girl." The man smirked.

Lena looked at the gun, ejecting the magazine and checking the bullets before putting it back. She quickly pulled the slide back and released it. "Fine, I'm ready."

"That was…" Sara started.

"Badass." Mick finished.

Sara tilted her head. "I was going to say hot but that too."

"What?" Lena asked when she realized everyone was staring. "I told you I know how to defend myself." She clicked the safety catch of the gun and stuck it in her belt. Since she didn't tell anyone she had asked Mick for a gun, John didn't bring her a holster but she used to carry a gun in her purse so it wasn't such a big deal.

"Alright, I really don't think that's a good idea but I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything because we don't have time." Felicity said before clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone's ready? Remember the plan, you go in, you grab our friends and you get out. Avoid confrontation with Savitar if it's not necessary, our special gun is here to help but it won't do miracles." She smiled at everyone. "Now go do your thing!" She shooed them toward the exit.

Thea fell back in step with Lena as they walked toward the car. "Just stay behind us and don't try anything unless you absolutely have to. If something happens to you, I'm pretty sure we're all die from Kara's wrath so, don't play hero." When she saw the raven-haired woman smile, she frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Kara told me once to be my own hero." Lena explained, remembering the moment fondly despite the hurt she had felt then. It was all in the past now but Kara's words of advice and faith always stuck with her.

"Well Kara is bulletproof, I can't say as much for you. Don't be reckless, Lena, there's no point of doing all this to save her if you don't live long enough to enjoy it." Thea squeezed her shoulder before stepping inside the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

20 minutes later, the group arrived at their location. They were standing in front of an old building with several floors. At first sight, it looked abandoned, they weren't any guards watching the perimeter or anything that would point at someone living there. Savitar and his worshipping crew seemed to want to lay low and it was weird. They could think about it later, right now it was working to their advantage.

The team quickly found a side door and made their way inside, paying attention to any type of movement.

Lena was carefully walking behind John, scanning the place to find a way toward the basement. They were standing in an open area with only big wooden boxes and supportive pillars to fill the void. She knew she had to wait for the perfect opening to ditch her bodyguard and rush downstairs but for now, she had to analyze her surroundings. A rush action or a bad decision could cost her her life - not that it was what mattered the most as long as Kara was okay - or get one of Kara's friends hurt and she certainly didn't want that to happen because of her.

They slowly split up into two groups, one led by Ray, that was supposed to locate Savitar and keep him distracted and the other was supposed to look for Barry and the others. At least it was the plan but Lena knew, especially after she started dating a superhero, that plans never went as they should.

The two teams had barely taken a few steps apart that a group of armed men surrounded them. Before Lena could react, John pushed her behind a box so she could take cover. Surprised by the movement, she stumbled backward and fell on the floor. She growled in pain. So much for protection she thought as she lifted her arm and saw blood on her elbow. She rolled to the side to hide more properly behind the box when she noticed a basement sign. She frowned, it was suddenly too easy. It was either a trap or this God's minions weren't the brightest. In any case, she wouldn't leave without Kara.

The CEO leaned against the box and carefully glanced behind it. No one seemed to have noticed her, too busy to fight. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. She mentally mapped a way to reach the staircase before darting to the side, slaloming between boxes and pillars and stopping now and then to hide behind them. A knife landing close to her face just as she took cover behind a box. It made her stop for a moment. Did anyone see or was it just a "stray bullet" finishing its course close to her after missing its first target. She was breathing rapidly, her hands shaking. She was so close to the stairs now, it was too late to back down, not that she intended to. She grabbed her gun, ready to shoot if someone had actually noticed her. She leaned to her left, then to her right, but they all seemed unaware of her presence. Suddenly, there was a loud growling. Lena's eyes went wide. "Savitar…" She breathed out. They had to hurry, it was about to get worst. She took another deep breath and rushed toward the staircase. Once she reached them, she closed the door behind her and slowly descended the stairs, her gun raised and ready to shoot.

* * *

The basement looked in better shape, there were actual walls, rooms and dimmed lights, even though it was still dilapidated. Lena noticed the water leaks on the walls and the smell of rust and mold as she walked along a hallway. When she reached the corner of the hallway, she heard voices and stopped dead in her tracks. She pressed herself against the wall, her grip tightening on her gun as she listened to them. They weren't too close from her position. Carefully, she leaned to take a look. There were two men, probably on watch. She couldn't see or hear anyone else and she hoped the rest of them was upstairs fighting. She could take the two men down but if they had reinforcement, she knew she was dead. She kept listening to their conversation, waiting for the best opportunity to act when one of them mentioned a prisoner. Her heartbeat fastened, it could be Kara.

"We need to feed the girl." The smaller man stated.

"You go." The other man answered.

"Why me?"

The brown-haired man shrugged. "It's your turn."

"But, last time she bit me because I took away her food before she was done." The man whined.

Lena smiled, they were talking about Kara, she was sure of it. Even deprived of her powers, people should know better than to mess with the blonde's food. She focused back on their exchange.

"That's not my problem."

The smaller man sighed. "At least come with me and wait outside."

"Fine."

Lena followed them discreetly as they walked through a couple of hallways and stopped in front of her door. She pressed herself against the wall again and took a deep breath. She had to act now before they could go in. She had to be quick, aim and shoot the first one before killing the second. She could do it.

The CEO took a deep breath and stepped forward, quickly aiming at the smaller man and firing. One, two, three bullets hit the man's back as he fell to the ground. She turned to aim at the other but she wasn't fast enough.

The brown-haired man ran toward her as she fired her gun to stop him. He avoided the bullet and before Lena could react, he was in front of her, punching her so hard that she fell on the ground, her gun sliding on the other side of the hall. Without missing a beat, the man grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her head against the wall, making her yelp in pain. She rolled on her back and blinked a few times as she tried to make the world stop spinning. She kneeled down as fast as she could, desperately trying to stand on her feet but it was like her body refused to obey. She heard the man snicker as if she was pathetic and it filled her with rage. She stood up, ignoring the taste the blood in her mouth as she tried to run past the guard to grab her gun. She avoided his punch but he was still able to grab her. She moaned in pain as he violently pushed her back against the wall, his hand tight against her throat. He wordlessly grabbed his knife around his belt. Lena struggled to get free, punching and kicking as hard as she could, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She spat at his face before scratching him across his cheek.

The man hissed in pain, talking for the first time. "You b…"

Suddenly, Lena noticed a feminine hand slide around the man's jaw and quickly another on the top of his head and before she could say anything, there was a crack coming from the man's neck. She fell to the ground with him, couching as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up to find Sara smirking at her.

"I knew you would do something stupid, good thing I kept an eye on you." The blonde offered her hand to help her stand.

The raven-haired woman accepted the hand and stood up. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse from the grip on her neck.

Sara smiled. "Wouldn't want Supergirl to beat my ass because I didn't protect her bae." She moved away and grabbed Lena's gun on the floor, handing it back to the woman. "Go get your lady."

Lena nodded as she took her weapon. "Thank you again." She smiled before running toward the door the guards were standing previously. She opened it and quickly scanned the room.

"Kara?" The CEO's eyes quickly fell on the cage at the back of the room, a blonde sitting in the middle of it.

Kara lifted her head and her eyes widened in surprise. "Lena? What are you doing here, are you alone?" She frowned. "You're bleeding, why are you bleeding? Did someone hurt you?" She paused and glanced around the room. "Wait, am I dreaming? Are you really here?" Her eyes welled with tears.

"You're not dreaming, sweetie and no, I'm not alone. I have all your little gang of misfits with me." The CEO made her way toward the cage.

"You're bleeding." The blonde repeated, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The raven-haired woman kneeled down, putting her gun on the floor to grab Kara's hand behind the bars. "Are you alright?" She brushed some hair away from her lover's face.

"Yes. But what are you doing here?" Kara still couldn't believe Lena was standing in front of her.

"You're the love of my life," Lena stated with a smile. "I would search for you on every earth to bring you back to me."

The superhero smiled but her face fell quickly as she saw someone approaching. "Lena behind you!"

Unlike the first time with the guard, Lena was quick enough to avoid the hit and punched the man square on the jaw before pushing him head first against the wall, leaving him unconscious. She hissed in pain and held her hand. "Oh god, that hurts, how do you do that?"

Kara stood up and chuckled. "I'm usually made of steel, well you know, not literally but when I have powers, I don't feel anything."

"Lucky you." The CEO muttered. She swiftly grabbed her gun and studied the lock of the cage. A couple bullets should be enough to open it. "Step back." She ordered, aiming at the lock before pulling the trigger. As soon as the door was opened, she rushed inside the cage and hugged Kara tightly, taking a few seconds to enjoy the woman's embrace. She felt a weight leave her heart at being close the young woman again, seeing her alive and not badly injured. She cupped Kara's cheeks and pecked her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The blonde kissed her again.

"We should go." Lena begrudgingly broke the kiss. "Can you walk?"

"Barely. I blew out my powers and down here without the sun I can't really recharge."

The raven-haired woman smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. You can lean on me." She slid her hand around Kara's waist as Kara leaned against her, her arm around her neck for support.

"Where are the others?" The superhero asked as they walked toward the hallway.

As on cue, Lena's earpiece started crinkling, startling her a bit. She had completely forgotten it was there. "Lena where are you? Are you okay? John told me you're not with him anymore but he couldn't contact me sooner because of all the actions. Lena? Can you hear me?" It was Felicity's voice.

The CEO pressed the little button on the earpiece to answer. "I'm here, I'm fine. I have Kara."

Felicity sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought you were dead and I was ready to search for a bunker to hide from your wife."

"Future wife," Lena answered, smiling when Kara looked at her questioningly.

"Just details," Felicity replied. "We also have the others, where are you?"

"We are in the basement, walking toward the exit."

"Okay, be careful. Mick is waiting for you." Felicity informed her before a click signal her the conversation was over.

"You know," Kara said. "This outfit looks good on you. I like it. I'm sure Alex would too."

Lena chuckled. "I'm not sure it would be for the same reasons." She smirked.

The blonde blushed. "Probably not…"

* * *

Mick was there with an annoyed look on his face when they emerged from the basement. "Took you long enough, Ice Queen."

The CEO frowned. "Well, it's not like I do this every day."

"Skirt." The man looked at Kara. "You look like shit, good thing we came here to rescue you."

The superhero crinkled her nose. "Hum, thanks?"

"You're welcome." Mick answered. Suddenly, there was a small explosion coming from the side of the building. "We have to hurry." He started walking.

"She can barely walk!" Lena quickly said to stop him.

Mick darted his eyes between Lena and Kara before sighing. "The shit you have to do sometimes…" He moved closer to Kara before lifting her a bit abruptly; carrying her bridal style. "If anyone asks, this never happened."

Kara nodded vigorously. "I agree."

They rushed toward the exit, Lena following one step behind. She saw Thea aiming at someone, clearly protecting John who was dragging Ray's body out of the building. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a growl of pain coming from her left. She looked and saw Sara fall on the ground, a man with a huge metal bar in hands hovering over her. Without thinking, she jogged toward the blonde who was trying to recover from the unexpected blow. She pulled out her gun and shot the man twice in the back before he had a chance to do anything. She briefly told herself she should stop shooting people in the back like a coward but at least, it was efficient.

Once Lena was standing in front of Sara, she offered her hand. "I think we're even now."

Sara snorted. "I was handling this just fine but I guess you saved us some time." She accepted Lena's hand and stood up.

"A thank you would have sufficed." The CEO feigned hurt.

Sara chuckled before winking. "Come on Lena Croft, let's get out of here."

The raven-haired woman smiled before they both ran toward the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This fic is getting out of hands, I keep having ideas, I guess it will be longer than planned.

* * *

It was only when they were in the car that Lena realized how lucky they had been. Without the element of surprise clearly messing with Savitar's organization, they would probably all be dead. They weren't enough to fight all the God's minions and even though the weapon had worked, the blow wasn't strong enough to keep Savitar away from the group. Ray was unconscious since Savitar sent him flying against the wall like a rag doll, John had a few stab wounds, thankfully not too deep but still painful enough, Thea had a gash on her head and all that without counting the bumps and scratches.

The CEO considered herself lucky. She made it out alive with only a busted lip, a forehead cut and a few bruises. She would probably have to wear a turtleneck for a while until the bruise on her neck disappeared but it could be have been worse. They were all free and back in one piece and it was what mattered.

They had decided to stay in the hangar for the night in case something happened. There was a room with a few beds so Lena guessed it wasn't the first time they all stayed here to rest. From what she gathered, Barry had converted the place into some sort of living base over the years and if all their missions ended up like this, the CEO understood why.

* * *

During their absence, Felicity and the others had installed a little place in the corner of the hangar with solar lamps, a bed and chair, the all spot surrounded by sheets from privacy since it was in the open part of the building. Lena settled Kara on the bed with the solar lamps on and sat on the chair next to the bed, holding the blonde's hand like she did many times before when Kara had been hurt and resting in the medical bay of the DEO.

"What happened?" Lena asked after a moment comfortable silence.

Kara sighed. "First, I want to apologize. I promised to stay in contact and I didn't."

"Oh, Kara, there is no need. You were detained by this monster, it's not your fault."

"But…" The blonde tried to object.

"No but," The CEO interjected. "You're here now and that's what matters, alright."

The superhero nodded. "We were fighting Savitar and it was going fine until he started circling around us at high speed. It created some kind of a wave that sent us flying away. I tried to use my heat vision and somehow, I ended blowing out my powers. It was the same for Barry and Jay and before we could flee, some men surrounded us and brought us to their lair." She explained. "I have to ask because I still can't believe it, what are you doing here?" She seemed to realize it could sound like a reproach so she rushed to add. "Not that I'm not happy, I mean, I can't even find the words to express how happy I am to see you and how much I missed you but how… when…what…"

The raven-haired woman chuckled. "It's okay. When I still hadn't heard from you after a few days, I knew something was wrong. I know it sounds silly but I could feel it."

"It's not silly." Kara squeezed her fiancé's hand. "I think it's just another proof of our amazing connection." She lifted Lena's hand to her lips and kissed it. "A Super and a Luthor, together."

"Always." Lena smiled fondly before continuing. "I decided to finish my prototype of the travelling device and come here. I wasn't sure if it would work but I did it anyway."

"Why wouldn't it work?" The blonde questioned. "You're Lena Luthor, if someone can make something works, it's you." She smiled cheekily.

"You're sweet." After all these years, Kara could still make Lena blush with her earnest compliments. The CEO cleared her throat. "Long story short, I ended up here. Your friends and I had a pretty rough start but I think we worked things out alright since you're here with me."

"I'm sure they like you." The superhero affirmed.

The older woman snorted. "They did all this for you not for me."

"Trust me, they could have locked you up somewhere to make you sure you wouldn't follow, which…" Kara frowned, suddenly becoming serious. "You shouldn't have come with them. It was dangerous and you could have been killed. I have no idea what I would do without you so you better not do this again."

Lena rolled her eyes. "It turned out alright and you know damn well I would do it again in a heartbeat because I can't live without you either."

"You were lucky." The blonde said sternly. "I know you would because you're brave and fearless when it comes to protecting the people you care about and I love that about you but you need to be careful…" She sighed, too tired to fight about this. She just wanted to enjoy the woman's presence. "Anyway, they let you come with them so it means they don't hate you. And how could they? You're perfect!" She smiled lovingly.

"You are perfect." The CEO answered with a matching smile.

"I guess we are perfect." Kara concluded, motioning for Lena to come lie next to her.

Lena kissed her sweetly before lying against the blonde's side, enjoying the warm embrace and the relief of being together again. It didn't take long for the women to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, everyone felt a bit better. Ray had regained consciousness, Kara had recovered a part of her powers and Barry and Jay had recovered all of theirs. Lena guessed they had a different metabolism, after all, they weren't Kryptonian feeding their strengths from the sun.

Kara and Lena approached the 'meeting table' hand in hand. Everyone had gathered there for an improvised breakfast. Kara was already salivating at the food on the table. Before the couple could do anything, Barry rushed in front of Lena and hugged her.

The CEO was surprised at first but she quickly relaxed, wrapping an arm around him. After a while, she got pretty used to Kara's friends well, her friends too now, display of affection.

"They told me what happened. Thank you, Lena," Barry squeezed her before breaking the embrace. "For saving us and helping the others build a weapon. If it wasn't clear before how great you are from all Kara's praises, it definitely is now."

"Hey!" Kara punched his arm.

The boy chuckled. "But seriously though, thank you."

The raven-haired woman waved the compliment away. "I merely helped them improve the device." Even though it got better in time, she was still not used to being thanked and recognized for her work. Luthor wasn't such a bad name anymore, at least when it was associated with her but despite having people in her corner, a fiancé and friends, some kind of family, genuine interactions and compliments were still a bit foreign to her. A least from people she hadn't really met before.

"Come on, you fought a guy almost twice your size and didn't lose consciousness, that's impressive." Sara jumped in.

"And you're aiming isn't so bad," Mick added.

Felicity smiled. "Barry is right, you helped us so thanks."

Lena simply nodded with a shy smile. She didn't trust herself to speak. So maybe they didn't just humor her because of Kara and somehow cared for her and it felt nice. She leaned against Kara who, as always, seemed to understand how she felt. The blonde tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"And thank god you came out of this alive because I so not want to see this one angry." Felicity exclaimed.

"I think I would, I mean, if it wasn't directed to us," Sara confessed

Thea snorted. "Of course you would, we wonder why."

"Do you think she would set everything on fire with her eyes thingy? That's good shit." Mick wondered.

"Oliver pissed her off once." Barry declared.

"What?" Felicity shouted. "And I missed that!"

"Yeah… She…" Barry started.

"Guys," Kara interrupted. "I'm standing right here, could you stop talking as if I wasn't in the room."

"Oh, darling." Lena cooed, kissing her cheek softly.

"Oh darling," Mick mocked, making kissing noises.

The superhero glared at him. "That's not funny." They all laughed as she pouted. "Whatever, I'm starving!" She quickly grabbed a waffle and sat at the table with Lena at her side.

* * *

After brainstorming for two hours on how to take down Savitar, the group decided to take a break.

Kara was back to the corner of the hangar, sitting in a chair under the solar lamps and resting her head on Lena's shoulder. They were talking peacefully, not bothering to close the sheets surrounded the area.

Thea, Felicity and Sara were watching them from the side.

"They're cute." Thea stated.

Felicity nodded. "Definitely cute."

"Sickeningly cute." Sara added. "And look at Lena's smile, who though the queen of high horse parade could let it go. It looks good on her."

They heard Lena laugh loudly at something as Kara blushed, hiding her face in the crook of the woman's neck.

Thea smiled. "Aww who thought Supergirl could blush like a school girl?!"

"Yep, definitely cute." Felicity agreed. "We should stop looking, it makes us look like creeps."

They all turned around to avoid staring too much except for Sara who exclaimed. "And hot!"

Thea and felicity frowned before looking back at the couple who was kissing happily.

"You're like a teenage boy!" Thea laughed, covering Sara's eyes before pushing her away.

* * *

Later that day, Lena was in the tech room, working on the weapon with Cisco, Felicity and Mr. Stein, unaware of Supergirl watching her adoringly as the blonde leaned against the door frame.

Sara approached Kara and smirked. "Could you be any more obvious?"

Kara frowned. "About what?"

"Your love for little Miss Engineer." Sara teased.

"Well, she's my world." The superhero blushed lightly.

"And you're clearly hers too. She's a tough little cookie."

Kara chuckled. "She is."

"I mean," Sara continued. "She's hot and classy and smart and god, she can fire a gun. I bet she…"

"Hey," Kara interrupted her with a glare. "She's taken."

Sara smirked. "Jealous?"

The superhero snorted. "No, just… she's wonderful, alright, trust me I know, but she's mine so…"

"Don't touch, got it." Sara laughed. She watched their friends working in silence before talking again. "You know, I thought you were straight. If I remember well, the first time we met I asked you for a drink and you said you should introduce me to your sister. I guess you're just more into powerful CEO than a hot vigilante."

Kara chuckled. "Actually, we weren't a thing back then. We started dating a couple months after I came back from here. I guess it goes beyond labels, I mean, she's just Lena to me." She shrugged.

"Could you stop with the mushy shit, I'm gonna puke!" Mick said from behind, bumping into them to go sit in the corner of the room.

"Go get laid, grumpy pants." Sara replied.

"Oh my god," Felicity approached them all excited. "She knows so many things, that's amazing, she's a genius, I mean, once you get past the bitch act," She looked apologetically at Kara and continued "She's great. She should definitely come to visit sometimes, when you know, there's no God to fight and all."

"I'm sure we can find some time in our schedule for a short visit someday." The superhero said with a smile.

"Yes," Felicity squealed. "It would be epic."

"One day, I'll have to introduce you to my sister and my friend Winn. Lena and him are like nerd twins. I don't understand half the things they say but it's cute when they talk all excited about science stuff. And don't even get me started about how crazy it turns when my sister jumps into the conversation." Kara rambled, feeling that warm feeling in her chest that appeared every time she was thinking about her family and friends.

"You seem to have a nice little tribe." Sara said.

The superhero smiled brightly. "I have."

"Are you planning on having children?" Felicity suddenly questioned.

"C—ch-children? Cute little people happily running around… hum…" Kara forced a nervous laugh. "I… we talked about it… you know, like, we're a couple so of course the subject came up…" She seemed to struggle to answer the unexpected question. They wanted kids but it wasn't something she was talking about with people she didn't know that well. She had never thought she would get married and yet she was engaged to Lena, so children were still hard to imagine, even though they had talked about it. She reached up to adjust her glasses like she always did when nervous except they weren't there. She was in her Supergirl's outfit, why would they.

"Can she even have kids?" Sara wondered out loud.

"They could adopt." Felicity pointed out, continuing the conversation like Kara wasn't there.

"True," Sara nodded. "They should enjoy their sex life while they can then."

"I…I…" Kara turned red, clearly flustered by the conversation. "Psht… none of your business… I… I mean… we..."

Having noticed her fiancé's struggle, Lena appeared by her side. "Oh, we're planning on it." Lena smirked.

The superhero gasped. "Lena!"

They all laughed at Kara's outraged face.

"You're too cute when you're flustered, I couldn't resist." The CEO confessed with a sweet smile.

Kara pouted, hiding her face on Lena's shoulder. "Not fair."

"Fair." Lena kissed her cheek before looking at Felicity. "To answer your question, we will, when the time comes."

"That's so cute!" Felicity exclaimed.

The superhero suddenly straightened her position. "I think you should all stop talking about this and go back to work." She said, using her Supergirl's voice. "Recess is over." She nodded decisively, her hands on her hips.

The women laughed again before deciding to take pity on the girl and scatter around the room to go back to their tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I know things are different with Savitar and the flash in the TV show and in the comics. Savitar ends in the speed force and all but I tried to come up with a plan to include Supergirl and the others in the fight so I came up with something else. Bear with me if you're a big fan, and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **I watched the new Supergirl episode and it's like it has become Supergirl and pals: men's ego. Not really what I signed for. Supercorp trash or not, Kara deserves better than be the cheerleader of men she could crush with her pinky finger. Anyway, Lena and Kara definitely need a hug, they should give each other one. So here's to Girlpower.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

There was a lot of long and animated talks about how to take down Savitar but no one seemed to agree on a specific plan. They knew they had to do something before the Speed God came back to them for retaliation but every idea sounded like a suicide job.

Lena and the others had improved the weapon they had used to incapacitate Savitar but it was just a tool to help them fight, not a solution to get rid of him.

To avoid being outnumbered, more people had joined the team. Lena had met Thea's brother, Oliver Queen who she found a bit too mighty for her taste and that was coming from her. She was also introduced to another 'speedster' – she had just discovered that term- Wally West, Jefferson Jackson who was Mr. Stein's teammate and a certain Nate Heywood. And to counter the testosterone overload, another girl had joined too, Amaya Jiwe.

The newcomers had brought some new ideas too but they were still struggling to come up with something definitive.

Suddenly, Kara stood up, an idea in mind. "Lena, you talked about building a device that could somehow connect metahumans and aliens together to gather all of our powers but you said it would take months, right?"

"Yes, we would need a least a couple of months to research the feasibility and develop the basic concept and another couple of months to build it." Lena explained. "It's a long process we do not have time for."

"But what if you could use an already existing device? Would you be able to modify it?" The blonde questioned, slowly forming her plan.

"I guess we could." The CEO looked at Felicity and Cisco who shrugged. She knew it was a team work and she wouldn't be able to do it alone, each of them bringing a special skill.

"Yeah, I guess." Cisco spoke. "Depends on what technology we're talking about. I mean we're good and Lena is a really nice addition to our team but we're not magicians…"

"What do you have in mind?" Felicity inquired.

"Alien technology!" The superhero declared.

Oliver frowned. "Really?"

"First I need to know. Cisco, do you still have the transponder to contact the dominator you saved when you traveled back in time." Kara questioned.

"Yes," Cisco looked at her confused. "Why?"

"So we can contact them." Supergirl answered. "I think…"

"Kara, you can't be serious!" Oliver exclaimed, pushing away from the big wooden box he was leaning against.

"I am. I mean…"

"It's crazy." Oliver cut her off again.

Lena glared at him for always interrupting. "What's your plan, Kara?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

Kara smiled gratefully. "It's just, I remembered about our fight with the Dominators and what you told me about their ship, the machine creating dreams especially. It was some kind of chair connecting you all together…"

"Actually, it was more like an alien pod." Ray corrected her. "But you're right, it was connected to our brain and somehow to the others."

The superhero nodded. "Could you use it and modify it to do what we want to do?" She looked at all the people with a science knowledge for an answer.

"We don't know anything about alien technology." Felicity stated.

"I can help a bit with that, I studied some devices along the years and Kara can share her knowledge on the subject." The CEO offered, standing up next to Kara.

"Even if we find a way to use it, I don't think they're going to give it to us, let alone the instruction pamphlet that goes with it." Cisco pointed out.

"I know how they work, we have to offer them a deal." Kara moved closer to Oliver in an attempt to convince him. "Maybe a device that they would want to study but nothing that could be used against us later."

"I'm sorry but that's a stupid idea," Oliver said. "It's not because we had some kind of understanding with one of the dominator a few years ago, that they're not going to kill us now for even daring to contact them. I'm sure we can come up with something else that doesn't involve another war with aliens."

Supergirl frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What's your idea then?"

"I don't know yet," Oliver sighed. "I just climbed on the bandwagon."

"Exactly!" Kara exclaimed. "I hate them as much as you do, trust me, but at least I'm trying to come up with an idea." She added almost petulantly.

"One that could get us killed." Oliver growled.

"I actually think it's the best idea we had so far." Lena declared, trying to show her support. She trusted Kara and she knew the woman wouldn't bring it up if she didn't believe it could work. "And since Mr. Queen can't come up with anything better, we should look more into it."

Barry cleared his throat and decided to intervene. "Maybe it could work. I mean if we can contact them and meet them somewhere and if they agree to the exchange and well, if they don't kill us…"

"It's a lot of if's…" Felicity noted.

"Too many, we can't take the risk." Oliver stated.

"It's worth a shot," Barry shrugged. "Lena is right, that's the best idea we have so far. What do you guys think?" He turned his attention toward the other members of the gang.

"If Kara says it could work, why not?" Thea answered.

Sara nodded in agreement. "I'm not especially thrilled to meet them again but it's like the less worst idea we have so far."

"You wouldn't meet them," The superhero didn't want to risk her friends' safety if things went downhill. "It would only be me, Barry and Cisco. Like that, if something happens, we leave right away and no one gets hurt."

"I was there to capture one, I should come to." Nate jumped in. "Besides, you need a captain for the ship."

"Stop." Oliver barked. "Stop, we can't just jump head first into this."

"We're not jumping head first, we're discussing it." Kara pointed out.

"And I said it's too risky."

Lena scoffed loudly, bringing attention to her. She couldn't help herself, Oliver was really getting on her last nerve. She didn't know if the man had a problem with strong women or if he was just a narcissist that needed to be the one solving their problem but she wasn't about to listen to him. She didn't want to judge Oliver without knowing him but she was used to dealing with men trying to tell her what was best for her and it never ended well for them. "I'm sorry who died and made you king?"

Sara snorted. "Burn."

Oliver glared as he marched toward her. "You're just a guest here, you don't know anything. Besides, you never really fought so I don't think you understand the danger." If anything, you're biased because it's Kara's idea."

The CEO raised her eyebrow. "If I may, you're technically a guest too. This is Barry's fight."

"As far as I'm concerned," Oliver growled, pointing his finger at her. "You're a stranger and I don't have to listen to you."

"And as far as I'm concerned," Lena crossed her arms, not backing down. "You weren't there and we made it out without you. I don't care if your arrogant self feels the egotistical need to boss people around but this is not a dictatorship. I will reiterate what I said to your friends, I might not know how to fight but I have things to offer. I don't care if you trust me or not, I care about doing what's right and that's why I want to help you defeat Savitar."She motioned at the people around. "Your friends are willing to try the idea and all you do is shut them down."

Oliver stepped inside Lena's personal space. "Listen, I…"

Kara swiftly stepped in between. "Oliver, the way you talk to me as if I was a child and your blatant lack of respect for Lena makes me want to melt your face with my heat vision." She glared at him. "I trust Lena, she even saved me and helped with the weapon so it should be enough for you." She sighed looking apologetically at Barry before looking back at Oliver. "If you can't behave, I'm gonna ask you to leave for now."

"You can't do that. I'm here for Barry."

"Isn't it what you did to me last time?" The superhero replied in disbelief.

"I thought we were past it." Oliver frowned before looking at his friend for support. "Barry? Don't tell me you want to do this?"

"Guys, come on…" Barry tried. "I don't want to fight. Maybe we could vote?"

The blonde ignored Barry's answer and replied to Oliver. She could feel herself getting angry. She was Supergirl, she wasn't a kid you could put in the corner. "I thought so too but clearly you're acting like a… like a…"

"An ass?" Thea offered, somehow amused by the exchange. She knew her brother and how he could act sometimes. He would come around eventually and help once he'd calm down.

Kara puffed some air before nodding "Yeah…"

Oliver scanned the room. "You all agree with this?"

"We can die just by waiting here so better try something." Sara shrugged.

"Not that I like to admit it but, I agree with what Thea said earlier," Mick said. "If Skirt and her cheerleader think it could work, it's worth a shot."

"Fine, if that's how you take it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Oliver glanced at Barry before leaving.

"Come on, Oliver," Barry called him.

"He'll calm down," Felicity said after a moment. "I'll talk to him."

Silence settled for a moment until Thea looked at Sara and said. "You were right, watching Supergirl get angry is something I didn't know I needed. And Lena starting it, cherry on top."

Sara chuckled. "Told you."

Felicity rolled her eyes and looked at them. "Really? You're not helping."

"So…." Barry trailed off.

"I should go grab the transponder to contact them and then we can discuss the plan." Cisco said.

Barry nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

Cisco tried to contact the dominators most of the afternoon without success. Early in the evening, they were starting to think about a new plan when the transponder came to life. The alien seemed to recognize Cisco but wasn't incline to collaborate, angrily asking how they dared to contact him after what happened. Cisco explained that he wanted to make a deal and was surprised when the alien eventually accepted to meet.

Most of the team thought it was too easy and probably a trap but they were still willing to go through the plan.

Quickly after, Barry, Cisco and Mr. Stein left for STAR lab to search for a device they could offer in exchange.

* * *

Lena didn't want to wait and do nothing while they were waiting for Barry and the others to come back so she settled in the tech room to calibrate the weapon better. Kara was sitting on the other side of the table, her chin resting on her palms as she watched her fiancée work with adoration.

After a while, Kara insisted that her lover should take a break and eat so Lena stopped working. They stayed in the room instead of joining the others, wanting to enjoy each other's company a bit more before things got agitated.

The CEO was laughing at something Kara had said when she noticed Oliver standing at the door. She quickly schooled her features.

The blonde noticed Lena's change of demeanor and turned around to see what had caused it. "Oliver." She greeted a bit curtly. She was still annoyed by his attitude earlier.

"Kara, do you mind if I talk to Lena alone?" Oliver asked.

Supergirl stood up and crossed her arms. "Lena is her own person, she can decide for herself if she wants to talk to you or not but if you're here to insult her you can turn around."

The raven-haired woman stood up and wrapped her arm around Kara's waist, kissing her neck softly. "It's okay, Kara, I can listen to what Mr. Queen has to stay."

"It's Oliver, please."

Kara looked at her fiancée. "Are you sure you're good?"

"I am, don't worry." The older woman reassured with a soft smile.

The blonde nodded. "Okay, call if you need me. I'm gonna go get another piece of pizza, or four…"

Lena chuckled. "Enjoy, darling." She smiled fondly as she watched Kara leave before straightening her posture, switching into her CEO mode. She raised an eyebrow at Oliver and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm listening."

"I took some time to think and I wanted to apologize."

"Mhh Hmm." The CEO hummed, nodding to signal him to continue.

"Thea was right, I was an ass." He conceded. "It's just that I have a hard time with new people."

"Trust issues, I can relate." Lena admitted. "Although it can explain your behavior, it doesn't excuse your rudeness."

"I know." Oliver nodded. "Listen, you're not really a stranger, you're Kara's future wife which makes you a part of this family or something, I…" He frowned as Lena's raised a surprised eyebrow. "That's Felicity's words, not mine!" He rolled his eyes at how lame it sounded. "What I want to say is that you came here and helped the team, risking your life to save the one you love, I can respect that."

"Thank you." The raven-haired woman relaxed her posture a bit.

"Even if you do this for Kara, your help is appreciated." Oliver stated. He extended his hand and Lena shook it. He nodded goodbye and started walking toward the door.

"You know…" Lena said before he exited the room. "I'm not only doing it for Kara. Initially yes but now, I just want to do something good and make sure all of you stay in one piece."

Oliver smiled slightly. "I can see what Kara sees in you." He turned around and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter. Without spoiling, i struggled with what the dominators would want and how to fix the situation. I hope you'll like the chapter anyway. Thank you for the support.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The team received the coordinates to meet the dominators soon after Barry and the others returned to the hangar.

Half an hour later, Kara, Barry, Cisco and Nate were jumping inside the Time-ship and flying toward their destination.

They had barely reached their meeting spot that a beam of light engulfed the ship. A few seconds later, they were inside the hangar of dominators' spaceship.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nate stated, standing from the captain's seat and joining the others at the back.

"Join the club." Cisco said as he pressed the button to open the ship door.

"It's gonna be okay, guys." Kara declared optimistically. "We're just going to exit the ship and greet them nicely." As soon as they reached the opened door, they were met by a group of armed aliens aiming at them. "Or not…"

"Crap…" Barry exclaimed as one of the dominators motioned for them to follow them.

* * *

The four friends were escorted inside a room where another alien was waiting for them.

"Are you my alien pal? I can't really tell, you all look kind of the same…" Cisco said as greetings. When he noticed Kara stare at him with big eyes, he asked. "What?"

"That's rude." Supergirl answered with a frown.

"Silence." The dominator ordered. "What are you doing here, Kryptonian?"

 _"_ _khap zhgam urvish_ , I come in peace." The blonde announced. "My friends and I are here to make a deal. We brought you one of the human technology and in exchange we…"

"Silence!" The dominator cut her off. "Your archaic technology has no interest for us. We didn't agree to a meeting for this reason."

"I knew this was a trap." Nate muttered.

"Then why did you accept to meet us?" Barry questioned.

"When we visited your Earth in 2016, we… what is the word human use for this, abduct? We abducted some of your citizens and put them into hibernating pods to conduct tests whenever we please."

"What? How could you?" Kara growled, taking a step further. Barry put his hand on her shoulder and pull her backward when he noticed the guards approaching his friend.

The dominator raised his hand to signal the guards to stay where they were. "Don't interrupt me again, Kryptonian." He barked. "However, our latest experiment didn't go as planned. Our subject seemed to be infected by one of your human diseases."

Cisco frowned. "How does this affect you?"

"We didn't think it was possible for our race to get ill from a human sickness."

"But the infection spread and now you're sick." Cisco declared in realization.

"Why didn't you try to contact earth?" Barry inquired.

"That's beneath us and we have more present matters than start another war with you by visiting your physicists." The dominator replied. "Your message was the perfect opportunity for us, that is why we agreed to meet."

"What do you want from us?" Kara asked.

"It seems to affect us differently than you so if you can cure us, we will give you the technology you desire." The alien answered. "If you can't, you'll die."

"You brought this on yourself but you're going to kill us for it?" Nate said in disbelief.

"Silence." The dominator ordered again. "My guards will lead you to what you call 'a laboratory'. You will have access to our subject and the body of my deceased scientist to run the tests you need."

"Wait, we're not doctors, we can't…" Barry started to argue.

"Then bring one." The dominator said something in his language to the guards and suddenly the team was dragged away from the room and led to the laboratory.

"Did we make things worse or is it just me?" Cisco wondered out loud.

"We can do this, it's just going to delay us a little." Supergirl told him.

Cisco chuckled. "Your optimism never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you." Kara smiled. "Lena always tells me the same thing."

* * *

Kara and Nate were the only ones allowed to leave the ship, Cisco's 'dominator pal' decided to keep him and Barry to make sure they would be back. They were instructed to only bring one person. Kara refused to leave her friends behind but after a lot of arguing and reassurance from Barry that they would be alright, they went back on Earth 1.

As soon as they were back, Kara explained the situation and after an 'I told you so' from Oliver, they tried to come up with a plan.

"Maybe we could ask Alex?" Lena suggested after a while.

"Who is he?" Nate questioned.

"He is a she and she's my sister." The blonde answered. "I don't want to have to worry about her on top of worrying about you and…"

"Alex is more than capable of defending herself and so do I." The CEO argued.

"I know, it's not what I meant." Kara stepped closer to her fiancée and squeezed her arm. "Alex has her own threats to deal with on our earth."

"It would only be for the virus and after that, she can leave if that makes you feel better but you need to consider it. We would save a lot of time if she was helping, she dealt with foreign diseases before." The raven-haired woman insisted.

The superhero sighed. "I don't know…"

"If you don't want to risk your sister's safety, I can go." Mr. Stein offered.

"No, it would be too dangerous." Supergirl shook her head. "At least Alex can fight… What do you guys think?"

"Are you sure she can help?" Oliver inquired.

"Yes, she dealt with this type of situation before." Kara replied.

"If you both think it's a good idea, bring her." Felicity stated. "Plus, it will give her the opportunity to meet her." She smiled happily

"Great, another nerd." Mick exclaimed.

The superhero nodded. "Fine, I guess Alex is finally going to have her wish granted to visit this Earth."

* * *

Kara came back an hour later with an excited Alex. The woman was more than happy to finally visit the other Earth and helping Kara's friends was just a bonus.

"Everyone, this is my sister Alex." Kara announced once they were all gathered in the middle of the hangar. She quickly introduced everyone one by one so her sister could put a face to the names she had talked about along the year.

"Another hottie, we're lucky." Mick said.

"I'm afraid this one prefers women too." Lena stated.

"Damn," Mick muttered. "Is there even a straight woman in your family?"

"Kara's mother is." The CEO replied, slightly amused by the man's comment.

Mick smirked as Kara approached to introduce him to her sister.

"Don't even think about it." Supergirl threatened. "Or I'll send you flying into space." She glared at him. "This is Mick, he's hum, special..."

"Hey, watch it Skirt!"

"Skirt?" Alex raised an eyebrow as she shook the man's hand.

The blonde waved her hand. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Alex finally turned to her sister-in-law. "Lena!" She hugged Lena tightly. "I was worried sick." She broke the embrace and slapped the woman's arm.

"Ouch," Lena glared, lifting her hand to rub her arm. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid." The DEO agent answered sternly. "I told you to wait for me, anything could have happened to you."

"You would have done the same thing." Lena pointed out, the hint of a smile at the woman's concern for her.

"But I'm a trained agent." Alex argued.

"And I'm a devoted fiancée with resources." The CEO argued back.

"Urgh…" The agent sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with her, they were both too stubborn. "Whatever. I'm glad you're okay." She squeezed the woman's shoulder.

Mick stepped away as Sara approached the trio. "So, you're the sister?" Sara smirked. "You're cute."

"And I'm very much married," Alex answered quickly, squirming under Sara's gaze.

Sara laughed. "Really, is that a new name?"

The agent chuckled. "Alex." She extended her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Sara grabbed the brunette's hand and kissed it instead of shaking it.

"Right!" Alex said in a high pitch voice. She cleared her throat. "Let's… let's finish the…the introduction." She grabbed an amused Kara and scurried away.

Lena chuckled. "Do you ever stop charming women, especially the taken one?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't be jealous, hun, you're still my favorite." Sara winked.

The raven-haired woman laughed goodheartedly. Somehow, she was starting to warm up to these people. She guessed she wasn't so bad at making friends after all. Being surrounded by Kara and their friends made her realized not everyone was out there to get her. "In your wildest dream, Ms. Lance."

"Cocky much?" Sara laughed. "But you can call me Ms. Lance whenever, that's kind of hot."

"Sara," Kara called as she joined them.

"Oh, here comes trouble." Sara smiled brightly at Supergirl despite the girl frowning at her. "I'm guessing you heard what I said."

"Yup." Kara leaned against Lena's side.

"Chill Super Jealous," Sara chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

"Go tease Alex then, it's funnier."

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, trying not to laugh at how childish her fiancé was acting.

"What?" The superhero smiled sheepishly. "You're mine."

"And you're mine…" The CEO whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly. "As much as I appreciate this chit chatting, we should finish briefing your sister so you can go."

Kara nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Soon, Kara, Nate and Alex arrived on the dominators' ship. They were lead to the laboratory where Cisco was studying what looked like medical equipment. He and Barry had busy themselves by trying to translate a document about the general dominators' anatomy.

After introducing herself, Alex opened a big bag full of supplies she had brought with her and got ready to work. She put on a protective suit and went inside the room where the human body was. Kara assisted her as she took blood samples and checked the body for any type of visible injuries.

"It's Chickenpox." Alex announced once she was done running tests.

Cisco looked at her in surprised. "Seriously? I was expecting something …"

"Worse?" Barry suggested.

"Well, yeah." Cisco shrugged.

Kara frowned. "I thought it was more of children's disease."

"Yes, but grownups can have it too and in that case, it can be deadly." The agent answered.

"But he didn't have a rash or anything." Like her friends, the blonde was surprised by the results. As a Kryptonian, she had never given too much thought about human diseases since she was immune but it was still weird. She would never have imagined an alien, especially not a dominator get sick from that type of illness. Maybe it had evolved after they gave him something, after all, they didn't know what type of experiments they were running on the humans they had abducted.

"Symptoms usually begin ten to twenty-one days after exposure to the virus so he looked healthy enough to be taken by the aliens I guess." Alex explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Supergirl questioned.

The agent removed her gloves and run a hand throw her hair with a sigh. "Now I need to do an autopsy on the dominator's body to try and understand how it affects them but seeing how we don't know much about them, it's probably gonna take a while and requires some of the materials you were checking earlier."

"So if I understand this correctly, we only did the easy part." Barry said warily.

"Pretty much."

"Great…" Cisco muttered.

* * *

It turned out the dominators had injected the human body with a mutagenic agent and since the subject was already sick, it mutated into a contagious virus.

Alex knew that finding an antidote would take more time than they could afford if she was doing it in a regular way so, after careful consideration, they decided to use a bit Barry's blood mixed with mutagens for the development of a serum. The plasma in Barry's blood would allow them to accelerate the process and hopefully, give them a suitable enough cure. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

It took them almost a day and some team up with a dominator to finish the chemical cocktail. After that, they were sent to another room while the alien went to test the serum on one of their sick comrades but not before Alex made sure to destroy every sample so they couldn't be used later by the aliens. They nervously waited for a couple hours until Cisco's 'dominator pal' entered the room.

"It seems that you humans aren't as useless and primitive as we had thought." The alien announced.

"Jeez, thanks." Cisco answered sarcastically.

"Did it work?" Kara questioned.

"Yes."

Alex smirked and bumped her sister's shoulder. "Told you, I'm that good."

Kara chuckled before turning her attention to the dominator. "So, do we have our deal?"

"I am ready to hear your request now." The dominator stated.

"Really?" Nate declared surprised. "No backstabbing? I'm surprised."

"While most of my crew think we should eliminate you, I decided to show mercy. Some of you could come handy in the future…"

Cisco snorted. "You're too kind."

"So, can we have your little dream machine you stuck my friends into last time?" Barry inquired.

"Is that what you came here for?" The dominator asked.

"Yes" They replied in unison.

"Very well."

Alex arched her eyebrow doubtfully. "It's that easy?" She knew the only reason he kept them alive was because if something ever happened again during their experiments, they wouldn't hesitate to capture them and forced them to help but she was surprised they would agree to give them a part of their technology.

The alien turned toward her. "Out of this ship and with your pathetic knowledge, I doubt it will be of any use."

"That explains it…" The agent rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, dude?" Cisco exclaimed. "After your last compliment, I thought we were starting to build something, I'm hurt."

"Silence, human. We are done here. My guards will escort you to your ship now with the device."

"Alrighty, guess not." Cisco muttered.

The dominator talked in his language to a guard and the group of her friends soon found themselves back in their timeship.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Time-Ship landed, Lena and Felicity were on the tarmac to welcome their friends. As soon as Kara and Alex stepped out of the ship, Felicity rushed toward them. "Did it work?"

"We're fine, thanks." Cisco snarled as he walked past them and went to the hangar.

"Well we came back with it so I guess it did!" Alex answered.

"Are you alright?" Lena questioned. "They didn't do anything to you?" Lena asked.

The agent smirked. "Are you going soft of on me, Luthor?"

The CEO chuckled, used to the playful banter that had settled between them throughout the years. "I just wouldn't want Kara to lose her maid of honor before the wedding. You know what it's like, wedding preparation can be tedious and we would have to change everything."

Alex laughed. "We wouldn't want that, would we?" She gave the woman a side-hug.

Kara stepped next to her fiancée and kissed her. "We're fine, babe, don't worry." She looked at her lover, noticing the change of clothes. Lena was wearing a flannel shirt and black skinny jeans. It was the woman's outfit when she was working in her lab and wanted to feel at ease. "Did you go shopping?"

"As a matter of fact yes," The CEO smiled, glad that her fiancée noticed. "Felicity offered to show me around and brought me to the mall."

"But we weren't long, I swear." Felicity rushed to add. "Because you know, duty and all."

"Flannel?" Alex snorted. "Could you be any gayer?"

The raven-haired woman arched an eyebrow. "You're one to talk miss shiny boots and leather jacket."

The agent laughed. "Touché."

"That's Lena's outfit when she's nerding around." Kara said fondly. "I love it."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You love all of her outfits."

The superhero gasped. "I do not!"

"You do not?" Lena raised her eyebrow, trying to hide her amusement.

"I mean, I do, I do, but not like. I…" Kara stuttered before taking a deep breath. "Maybe we should get inside, we have things to do."

As they walked into the hangar, Alex watched Nate slowly drive the ship back inside to unload their shipment. They stopped in the middle of hangar. "We need some muscles to set up the machine and then we should get to work."

The superhero shook her head in disagreement. "No, we should get to work and you should go back to our Earth."

"Kara, come on…"

Barry arrived behind them, quickly interrupting. "Where's everyone?" He couldn't see anyone in the hangar and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Mmhh, well…" Felicity trailed off.

"Felicity?" Barry said sternly.

"Urgh, fine," Felicity sighed. "They didn't want to stay here and wait so we scanned the city to find any trace of Savitar's minions."

Alex frowned. From what she heard about Kara's friends, she had a feeling they wouldn't wait for them to come back but it could start a battle they weren't ready to fight yet. "Why would you do that? If Savitar left you alone so far, wouldn't it be better to take advantage of that to further our plan?"

"It's just too suspicious." Felicity stated. "Besides, it looks like they've moved out of their lair so we need to find where they're hiding now."

"Great, just what we needed." Barry groaned.

"When did they leave?" Kara questioned.

"Last night." Lena stated.

The superhero frowned, it wasn't good. "And they're not back yet?"

Felicity bit her lip. "No, we kind of…"

"Lost contact." The CEO finished for her.

"Okay, one, it's a bit weird that you two are finishing each other's sentences," Barry noted. "Two, what?"

"That's not what we agreed on." Kara knew it could happen but if they left to get intel, they should have been back by now and if they weren't, it raised more than one red flag.

"I'm sure it's a part of their plan, you know Oliver." Felicity tried to reassure them. Just as she finished her sentence, they heard an explosion coming from outside. "Okay, maybe I spoke too fast."

They all rushed toward the entrance and saw a car on fire, their friends running toward the hangar.

"What the hell?!" Alex exclaimed. Oliver, Sara, Thea and the others were running away from Savitar's minions.

"It was a trap, we have company, get ready!" Oliver shouted from afar before turning around and shooting an arrow at the man running toward him.

"Go find cover, I'll try to hold them back." Kara ordered before flying toward her friends to help them.

"I'm coming with you!" Barry ran at high speed behind her.

Alex's training kicked in and she quickly took charge of the situation to make sure the rest of them were safe. "Felicity go pack your laptop and whatever else you need. Cisco, grab whoever is still here and bring them to the ship, we need to leave!"

"It's just us, Stein went back to STAR labs." Felicity announced.

The agent nodded. "Okay so Cisco, help her pack up. Lena in the ship, now."

Without turning around, Alex ran toward her bag she had left on a table and opened it to reveal a stash of guns. "Damn, I should brought my alien gun."

"Why did you bring all that?"

Alex turned her head and frowned when she saw Lena standing next to her. "I like to be prepared and I thought I gave you an order."

"I'm not an agent, you're not the boss of me." The CEO declared, her chin up in defiance. She swiftly leaned forward and reached for a gun.

The agent swatted her hand away. "No."

"Yes." The raven-haired woman glared, not ready to give in. "We need to protect the device and help the others, a one woman army isn't enough, let me help." She insisted.

"Someday this attitude of yours will get you killed." Alex said sternly. The last thing she wanted was for her future sister-in-law to get hurt. She knew Lena had guts and could defend herself, she even saved her life once, but here they were surrounded by dangerous people and anything could go wrong.

Not discouraged in the slightest, Lena grabbed a gun and a couple of magazines. "I learned from the best."

The agent glared. "Your charm might work on my sister but it won't work on me."

Lena smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." They stared at each other for a moment.

When Alex noticed the number of Savitar's men approaching, she complied. She knew they needed to protect the alien device since it was their best chance to beat Savitar so far and if the God's lackeys already blew up a car, they could do the same with the ship. Kara's friends clearly had their hands full with trying to slow this little army down so she eventually agreed, although reluctantly. She just needed to make sure no one would get near Lena. "Urgh, fine. But you better be careful or I swear…" She removed her ballistic vest and roughly put it on the woman.

"No," The raven-haired woman quickly tried to shrug it off to prevent Alex from strapping it around her. "It's yours."

"Don't argue, okay?" The agent said in a commanding voice. "You want to help, you do it my way."

"Fine," Lena muttered. They got along well but it didn't mean Alex had stopped being intimidating when she was glaring at her like that. "But you better not get hurt." She replied pointedly.

The brunette smirked. "Not planning on it."

Suddenly, there was another explosion at the entrance and everything turned into a mess. The hangar was full of people, there were arrows flying, flames, lasers and gun fires coming from different directions.

"Felicity, Cisco, in the ship, now!" Alex shouted. They all ran toward the ship at the back of the hangar. Nate was waiting for them at the entrance to help with Felicity's bags.

Felicity and Cisco settled inside and started talking in length.

"We need to find a place to hide, we can't go to STAR lab, it's too much of a target. We can't stay in space either because we need material and a lot of other stuff." The blonde rambled.

"Let me search for something in Barry's estates." Cisco started typing quickly on his laptop.

"No, they could find us easily too." Felicity argued. "Keep looking."

While they were looking for a backup plan, Alex and Lena were standing back to back at the entrance of the ship and shooting everyone who was approaching.

Alex took a few steps forward, punching a man hard on the jaw before taking her spot back when he fell to the ground. "You know, on my list of bonding moments with my sister-in-law, I never thought 'shooting at bad guys in tandem' would be on it, but I have to say it's pretty cool."

Lena smiled, her heart warming at the sibling type of interactions she had with Alex and also Maggie when she was there. It still took her by surprise sometimes, the fact that she had a family now, one that cared for her and that she cared about. She shook her head to focus, now wasn't the time to get emotional. She aimed at the man running toward her, shooting him in the kneecap without a second thought. "I have to agree."

"Just don't get used to it, I prefer seeing you safe behind a desk reading boring quarterly reports with a lot of stuff most of us don't understand."

The CEO chuckled. "Aren't you sweet."

"Shut up and shoot."

Alex and Lena's smiles fell at the same time when they spotted a man throwing a rain of knives in their direction. On instinct, the agent turned around and stepped in front of Lena, tucking her into her chest to protect her. She braced herself for the impact but nothing happened. Both women turned around just in time to see Kara melt the rest of the knives with her heat vision and send the man flying on the other side of the hangar.

Supergirl quickly flew closer to make sure they were okay. "You should leave, they keep coming." She said, avoiding the kick of another lackey before punching him.

"We're not leaving without you." Alex interjected.

"Savitar could show up any minute, you have to!" The superhero insisted before flying away to help Thea.

The agent looked behind her and saw Nate waiting in the corridor, clearly ready to move and jump in the captain's seat at any sign of complications. "American eagle, start the car, we're leaving."

Nate frowned. "Who? Me?"

Alex turned around to shoot another man so Lena decided to jump in. "I don't mean to be rude but she has a point, you are the only who looks like the living allegory of born in the USA."

"Your wife literally wears the same colors!" Nate argued offended.

The CEO raised her eyebrow but decided not to correct him on the wife term. "But it suits her better."

Alex chuckled. "Luthor is in the place." She glanced back at the man who still hadn't moved. "Just start this thing already."

"I'm going!" Nate shouted back. "God, I'm not sure I can handle so many women of your family at once." He mumbled as he retreated to the main hub.

The agent called her sister a few times but despite her super hearing, the blonde seemed too busy to hear. She looked at Lena. "Cover me. If I die, I'll come back from the dead and hunt you down. Got it?"

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes. "And they say I'm dramatic."

Alex ran toward Kara, noticing a few men falling on the ground on the path. She had to admit, Lena had a good aim, Maggie and her should bring the woman to a shooting range for a friendly contest someday. "Gather everyone, we're outnumbered, we have to leave."

Kara looked around. "But, what about all the things we have here. Barry…"

"It's too late and we took what we needed." The agent waited for a sign of approval and when the woman nodded, she shouted. "Everyone jump in, we're leaving."

"It's about time!" Sara yelled from her spot as she knocked a man down.

"We can still hold them back!" Oliver declared.

"Oliver, come on, it's no use." Barry answered him. Everyone hurried to get rid of the minions around them before moving toward the ship.

Kara and Alex turned around at the same time when they heard a yelp of pain. "Lena!" They both shouted, running toward her. Kara was there first with her super speed.

The CEO brutally grabbed the man by the collar and shot him twice in the guts before falling to the ground with him.

Supergirl reached for the man and sent him flying against the wall in anger. "Lena, Baby, are you okay?" She asked frantically when she saw a knife plunged in her fiancée's left lower side.

"He came from behind, I didn't see him." Lena gritted her teeth.

Alex appeared next to her. "It's okay, sweetie, you did well." She smiled in reassurance. "Take her inside." She ordered her sister as their friends quickly join them inside. Kara carried her inside the main hub and gently lowered her on the floor in the corner. Once they were all there, the agent called Nate. "Get us out of here, eagle."

"I'm on it." Nate maneuvered the ship, avoiding a flammable projectile at the last second before flying away.

"Alex help her!" Kara urged.

"I'm… I'm okay." Lena could feel the sting and burning in her side and see the blood on the vest but despite the pain, she was far from passing out which was a good thing, at least she thought it was. She was still high on adrenaline so it was hard to tell if she wasn't able to feel the pain fully or if the wound wasn't too bad.

"Okay?" Kara cried. "You have a knife stuck in your side, how is it okay?"

"Honey, calm down." The CEO tried to reassure her fiancée. Despite the pain slowly kicking in, she didn't want her to panic.

"I can't!" The superhero took Lena's hand in her. "You're hurt, I shouldn't…"

"Stop right there, I know what you think and this is not your fault." Lena kissed Kara's hand before glancing at Alex.

The agent kneeled down and looked at Lena's side to assess the damages. "Fuck, I told you to be careful!"

The CEO forced a smile. "And I told you, you're not the boss of me."

"You two with your 'be your own hero motto', you're gonna be the death of me." The brunette sighed in frustration.

Sara stepped behind them, looking at Lena with a concerned look on her face. "You're okay there, Lena Croft?"

"She better be." Supergirl growled, slamming her fist against the wall and leaving a dent behind.

"Kara." Alex warned.

Sara's eyes widened at the outburst. "Easy tiger, let's not destroy our only safe place right now." She put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let's take Lena to the medical bay. We have our own magic chair and before you know it, your girl will be back on her fancy heels."

Lena glanced at Thea and Sara and noticed they were bleeding. "But you're also hurt, you should get checked up too."

"Don't worry, hun, we've seen worse." Sara winked.

"It's really thoughtful of you but she's right, it's not our first rodeo, we can wait a few minutes." Thea said with a smile.

Kara lifted Lena off the ground and carried her to the medical bay.

* * *

Lena settled in the medical chair and the Danvers sisters watched in awe as Gideon, the A.I of the ship took a sample of Lena's DNA before a laser scanned over the CEO's body and stopped at her injury. The women stared as the wound slowly closed and disappeared.

"Well shit, that's awesome." Alex exclaimed. "I wouldn't mind having one of those."

Sara chuckled. "Who wouldn't?"

Once Kara was sure Lena was okay, she left to find some food. She couldn't help it, she was stressed and needed to eat. Lena decided to stay and watch the chair fix the super gang's wounds one by one.

When it was Mick's turn, the CEO knew the man wouldn't miss an occasion to tease her if she stayed. At least, Alex had joined her back in the room.

Mick had a wound on his back. As he removed his shirt, he turned around and smirked Lena. "Hey Ice queen, don't sneak a peek okay? I'm not an easy guy."

The raven-haired woman snorted. "You wish."

"If I had feelings I would be hurt." Mick replied, lying on the chair so it could do its work.

This time it was Alex's turn to snort as she watched another wound disappear from someone's body.

"What you did was pretty badass." Mick said to Lena. "You too." He added in Alex's direction. "But it's more impressive coming from miss precious over there because let's be honest, she looks more like the snobby type who drinks tea with her pinky up than a bitch who gets shit done."

"Should I be offended?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "I almost thought this was a compliment."

Mick shrugged. "I'm just keeping it real, sweetheart."

The CEO rolled her eyes. "Whatever you said, Mick, whatever you say."

* * *

Once everyone was patched up, Alex and Lena were the only ones in the room.

"So what are they planning to do now?" The raven-haired woman questioned.

"They're still looking for a safe place to settle right now. Apparently, they fell into a trap. Savitar never really left the building, he just wanted us to come out of our hiding place so he could retaliate."

"That's actually smart, in a… evil way." Lena replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence until Alex spoke again. "You scared me, that's twice in one week."

"I'm sorry but in my defense, it's not like I was planning on getting stabbed this morning." The CEO smirked.

"Smartass." The brunette chuckled before becoming serious. "You got lucky so just… please be careful. Between you and Kara, I have filled my quota of worrying for at least the rest of the year. At this rate, my hair will be gray before my 40's."

"Thank you." Lena didn't say why and Alex didn't ask, they both knew it was for more than one thing.

"I need an update on the situation." Alex stated. "Let's go find Kara before she eats all the ship food supplies."

Lena chuckled. "She would."

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Lena found a quiet spot to watch the view from space and talk. The CEO was in awe at the sight and Kara was eager to share stories. In that moment, they felt more connected than ever, like they had reached a new level of understanding that wasn't possible until they were both into space.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter continues to explore the relationship between Alex and Lena, I think they would make a good support team, both ready to give everything to help Kara.**

 **Thank you for the reviews =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning, the team was still flying aimlessly around space, trying to find the best place to set up a new base.

Alex, Lena and the nerd team had studied the alien machine and they had concluded that Barry would have to stay close to it if he wanted to stay connected to them. It meant they needed a place big enough for their materials and slightly out of town to avoid casualties once they would lure Savitar into their trap.

After a while, the Danvers sisters and Lena took a break in 'Alex's room'. Even if Lena had completely recovered thanks to the chair, the agent insisted the CEO didn't strain herself. Getting stabbed was still a stressful experience for the body and a person, Alex knew that.

"I keep thinking about this building matter." Lena announced, sitting on a chair next to the desk.

Kara stopped spinning around on her stool and looked at her. "What about it?"

"I know I told everyone my last name and it didn't ring any bells but what if I have a doppelganger? Do Lex or my parents have different lives? If they have a different name but still have money, maybe I can track down their estates and use it for us to settle in for a bit?"

The superhero frowned, not liking what she was hearing. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Lena looked at her with a frown.

"Kara's right." Alex agreed, locking eyes with the woman to make a point. "Some things can't be unknown. I don't think bringing the ghosts of our lives into it is worth it. I'm sure we can find another way."

Lena raised a questioning eyebrow. "Our lives?"

The brunette nodded. "The Luthors, the El, the Danvers, we're all linked and don't even try to deny it."

"I…"

"She's right." The blonde rolled her stool closer to her lover, taking her hand. "I didn't search for the people I know here because what if their lives are better or even worse? What if I have this knowledge and can't do anything because it would impact the future?"

Lena mused for a moment before replying. "Alright then, I won't do it. But I don't think an abandoned building is the best place. We need a lot of electricity to make the alien technology function and we'll bring attention to ourselves if we keep going in and out of this place. Buying or renting a building while pretending to create a company there is the perfect cover, I can even pretend to be a foreign investor."

"What? Why you? I can do it!" Kara declared.

"Oh honey," The CEO smiled sweetly. "No offense but you are as subtle as a brick through a window."

Supergirl gasped. "I've been telling you for years now, I CAN be sneaky."

"Kar," Alex tutted. "We love you but it's time to stop lying to yourself."

Kara crossed her arms petulantly. "I'll show you one day…"

Lena chuckled. "Anyway, to answer your question, we're not from this earth and if something happens they'll never be able to find me. I'm sure Felicity can forge me a new identity. And I don't know, maybe if no one blows up the building, we could keep it and we'd have a place to stay when we come to visit."

"Seriously? You would do that?" The blonde beamed happily but then she realized they didn't have any money here. "How are you going to pay for it?"

Lena smirked. "Again, I'm sure Felicity can find a few offshore accounts of some more than undeserving people and gather what we need."

Kara gasped. "That's stealing."

"That's badass." Alex answered at the same time.

"Alex!" The younger Danvers shouted in disbelief.

Alex looked at her sister. "I mean that's bad," then she turned to Lena and mouthed. "No, it's not."

"Are you kidding me?" The superhero put her fists on her side and looked at her sister sternly. "You're a federal agent, I expected more of you."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "We're borrowing money from the rich to help the poor or at least, to help a good cause."

"And who are you? Robin hood?" Kara replied sarcastically before turning her attention toward her fiancée. "Lena, I…"

"Kara," Lena interrupted gently. "I'm planning on giving the money back once we figure out a way to transfer funds from one earth to another but in the meantime, I'm sure they won't miss it."

"Can't someone else from the gang do it?" Kara asked, trying to find a way to keep Lena safe.

"That's the point, Kara, we don't want them to be linked to this if Savitar's crew is spying on us. They don't know Lena and she's used to doing business deals. With the right arguments, she can probably have the building in a day. And if it's Lena's safety you worry about, we are too and let me assure you we'll all make sure nothing happens to her."

Kara sighed in defeat. "Fine, let me talk to the others but just so you know, I don't like it." She looked at them both pointedly before leaving the room.

Once Kara was out of the room, Lena looked at Alex. "Do you think she's mad at us?"

The agent shrugged. "Probably. But you and I both know that sometimes, you have to swim into gray waters to get things done. That's why she's the hero and we work in the shadow."

"So what are we exactly, her sidekicks?"

"Oh God no, that sounds awfully 90's." Alex laughed.

* * *

Felicity arrived soon after, her laptop in hand and Kara at her side. "So we went over our options." She announced without wasting any time. "We thought about abandoned buildings but Lena is right, we need a lot of power to make this alien tech work and not all the abandoned edifices can handle that. We also think a cover story would be helpful if people start wondering why there are some activities in a seemingly empty place, especially if we are on Savitar's radar." She took a breath and continued. "So I found a few buildings for sale in different corners of the city but…"

"Already?" Kara seemed surprised at how fast Felicity was able to find the information. She moved to sit on the bed with Lena so Felicity could have the desk.

"Just a few algorithms and a supercomputer, it's nothing." Felicity waved her hand and sat on the desk chair. "Anyway, the best place for our cover up story is in the north district. It was supposed to be a big estate project to create a new Silicon Valley but the project sank and people lost a lot of money. It will be easy to buy it fast and cheap."

Alex nodded, impressed. "That's good."

"Now, let's move to the best part." Felicity grinned.

"What would that be?" Kara questioned.

"Fake ID!" Felicity squealed. "Nothing too fancy sadly, Oliver's orders, since he will go with you."

"Why?" Lena frowned. "I don't need a chaperone."

"Because he's the mayor of his town," Felicity explained, opening her laptop. "He'll introduce you as a foreign investor like you suggested."

"A mayor?" Lena and Alex said in unison.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

The agent cleared her throat. "Well, he's a bit, umm…"

The superhero shook her head, signaling Alex to keep her mouth shut. "Lena it's safer to have someone with you and if it can't be me I trust Oliver to do the job. Now Felicity, let's do this fake ID."

"Okay." Felicity started typing on her laptop as she spoke. "You're a businesswoman from Ireland so don't bother hiding your accent." She glanced at Lena who raised her eyebrow at her but she just shrugged and continued. "You plan to expand your company in the US and you want to invest here in Central City and Star City. You know Oliver through a mutual friend and you sought his advice for your new business." She stopped typing and looked at Lena. "Now, what name do you want? Do we keep Luthor since we haven't heard of them, or maybe Danvers, I mean you'll be married soon so…"

"No." Kara quickly disagreed.

Felicity looked at her confused. "No… what?"

"I don't want Lena to take my name." Kara explained. Three "What''s" resounded in the room and when she saw a flash of hurt in Lena's eyes, she rushed to explain. "Wait no, that sounded bad." She frowned. "Urgh, this is not a talk I wanted to have here." She growled before looking at her lover. "When we're married, I don't want you to take my name because I want to take yours."

This time, only two "what's" could be heard in the room, Lena and Alex stared at Kara while Felicity discreetly rolled her chair in the corner to give them more privacy.

Kara moved closer and took Lena's hand in hers. "I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of your name and I know sometimes, you still wonder why I'm with a Luthor. I want to show you that it's just a name, and it happens to be yours and I love everything about you. You and L-Corp are a force for good, so together we could be a new generation of kind and loving Luthors." She looked at her fiancée's face but it was unreadable. Suddenly doubting herself, she added hastily. "I mean, if you want to, it was supposed to be a surprise but we don't have to, I… you don't…"

Lena forcefully grabbed her by the collar and kissed her senseless. "I love you and I would be honored." She grinned brightly, trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Oh wow, are they always like that?" Felicity asked Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Pretty much."

The CEO quickly wiped away the couple of tears that had fallen, composing herself. She refused to cry right now, they had things to do but she would make sure to show Kara how much she appreciated the gesture later. "I can be Lena Katie Zorel, if that's okay? I don't want to use Danvers, Kara came here a few times already and since we don't know about the Luthors, it's best not to use it."

Kara smiled. "I'd be honored."

After they agreed on the details, they discussed their cover story with Oliver before going to lunch.

* * *

Since they needed to wait for an answer from the real estate agency before landing back on earth, Alex, Lena and the tech team went to study the alien machine while the others were training or resting. Despite the Dominators' technology, they still needed something to connect it to Barry. To everyone's surprise, Cisco nonchalantly reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a blue-ish metallic stone.

"What's that?" Felicity asked intrigued.

"That my dear, is a proof of my talent." Cisco declared proudly. "One of the dominator scientists seemed intrigued by my phone, so I exchanged it for this. By the way, Barry owes me a phone."

"Again, what is it?" Felicity repeated, staring at the device intently.

Cisco clicked on a small button on the side of the device and 6 robotics legs came out of it. Alex instinctively reached out for a gun and aimed at it so Cisco quickly raised his hands in front of him. "Whao whao, calm down GI Jane, I tested it earlier to make sure it wasn't dangerous."

The agent didn't lower her gun and glared at him. "If you want me to relax, you better tell me what it is and fast."

"It's like a Scarab." Cisco said matter-of-factly.

Alex blinked. "A what?"

"A scarab? You know, like in Resident Evil, you put it on your chest and it morphs with your body." Cisco explained.

"Oh," Lena's eyes went wide in realization. "I remember that, Winn made me play this game with him." She seemed to be searching in her memory then frowned at an element came back to her mind. "But isn't it a chemical compound that controls the mind and makes the subject act hostile?"

"You're a geek and you should stop hanging out with Winn." Alex told Lena in a teasing voice before becoming serious and looking back at Cisco. "Now tell me again how this thing is not dangerous?"

"Because we're going to use it like a Bluetooth device to connect Barry to the machine." Cisco kept staring at Alex until she slowly lowered her gun.

"That's…." Felicity started.

"Actually brilliant." The CEO finished.

"I know." Cisco smiled proudly, raising his hand. "Give me five."

Lena chuckled at the silly gesture but returned it anyway. "Maybe we should split into two teams, one on the Scarab and one on the…. machine. We should really find a name for that."

"Oh," Cisco jumped excitedly. "Names are my thing, let me think about it."

"Be my guest." Lena stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rest for a while. I'm afraid my soon-to-be sister-in-law would lock me up in a room if I refuse to obey to her order to take it easy." She joked. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she arrived on Earth 1 and she knew it would get worse once they would be back on the ground. She needed to be reasonable and take a break, even if her mind kept telling to work, her body was begging for her to slow down.

"You bet your ass I would." Alex winked before adding. "And a real rest, I don't want to find Kara around you."

The others snickered as the CEO rolled her eyes. "Yes, GI Jane."

The brunette growled. "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on." The raven-haired woman chuckled before leaving the room.

* * *

They finally got a reply from the real estate agency and they were ready to give them a visit. Alex went to Kara and Lena's room to tell them the news and wasn't the least surprised to find Kara sleeping there. However, she was surprised by Lena's absence in the bed. She decided to let her sister sleep a bit more and started looking for Lena. She found her in what seemed to be a small office, staring at something on a laptop.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. We have an appointment for the building we…" Alex frowned when Lena jumped in surprise and hastily closed her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Lena answered quickly. Alex raised her eyebrow in a 'don't bullshit me' way. The CEO looked at her. "I was… searching."

"Searching for what exactly?" The agent crossed her arms, not breaking eye contact.

Lena slouched on her chair and sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Alex, well no, she could, but the woman would question her until she got a satisfying answer and she was too tired for the little stubborn game they were used to playing. "If there was anything on the Luthors…"

The brunette softened. "Oh, Lena…"

"Please don't tell Kara."

Alex sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Lena. "Why? I mean, I thought you agreed nothing good would come out of it."

"I know but it's killing me." Lena confessed. "I need to know."

"What did you expect to find?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing, something…" Lena sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't even know…"

"Then if it's so important, why didn't you ask Kara to search with you."

"Because the last thing I want to do is disappoint her or even burden her, she has enough on her plate already." Lena replied, glancing at Alex. "It's my cross to bear."

"But that's the thing, you don't have to carry it alone, not anymore. Kara would never feel bothered or burdened by you." Alex nodded in direction of the closed laptop. "Did you find anything yet?" She saw Lena shake her head and bite her lip. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" The other woman looked at her in surprise and Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm a special agent, I know how to read nonverbal communication cues. Your poker face is strong, I'll give you that, but I've gotten to know you and there is clearly something on your mind. If you're not comfortable talking to me about it, you should at least tell Kara."

Lena sat silently for a while. "Do you…" She cleared her throat to hide the trembling in her voice. "Do you think I wasn't adopted on this earth?"

"I don't know." The brunette answered honestly. "Does it matter?"

Lena shrugged. "Maybe… maybe my birth parents didn't abandon me here and I had a nice and loving childhood." She wanted to kick herself for showing vulnerability like that but Kara worried enough about her already and she knew Alex would listen, even if she expected some tough love from her.

Alex forced Lena to look at her. Once she was sure she had the woman's attention, she spoke. "Maybe you would have but maybe without all those struggles, you wouldn't be the amazing woman you are now. As far as we know, Kara doesn't exist here which mean you wouldn't be engaged to our little ray of sunshine. Maybe you won't find the answers to your questions, but I have one for you that you might be able to answer. Would you want a life without her in it?"

"I can't imagine a life where she's not in it." Lena replied without hesitation.

The agent smiled softly. "Then be grateful. See it has a second chance in life, a gift from the universe for all the shit you've been through. Thank your lucky star if that helps, whatever, but don't start with the what ifs, it's the fastest way to heartache." She patted Lena's knee affectionately.

Lena gave her a watery smile. Alex was right, there were no words to explain how grateful she was to have found all these amazing people. She cleared her throat. "Are you speaking from experience?"

The brunette sighed. "When I was younger, I…Kara..."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Lena reassured her, she knew that like her, Alex could have a hard time showing weakness sometimes.

"Well, it looks like we're having a mushy moment so I guess I can try." Alex playfully bumped Lena's shoulder. "When I was younger, I resented Kara, at least at first." She noticed Lena raise an eyebrow and chuckled. "I know, seeing how we are now, it's hard to believe. But I was young and all I could see was that I wasn't an only child anymore and I had to share my parents who gave more attention to Kara than to me because she had special needs and they expected me to be a good sister and help, which wasn't bad, but…" She sighed. "In the beginning, I remember thinking, what if she had never been stuck in her pod, what if Clark had kept her, would my life be easier, different?" And then I realized, Kara never asked for this either. Her life changed in a heartbeat and it wasn't fair of me to blame her because she was struggling too. So I decided to be the best sister in the world and just love her. It wasn't always easy but I wouldn't have it any other way. We're a team, we're family, she's one of the people I love the most on this earth, well our earth, and she's living a happy life, that's all I need to know." She paused, like she was hesitating to say something else. "Nothing will erase what your family did or how you feel about them, as awful as they were, you never really stop loving them. Kara understands that more than I do but… if you need to know one thing, know that you have new family now, one that cares about you."

"Thank you…" Lena reached out and squeezed the brunette's hand. "For trusting me with this and for listening."

Alex nodded before composing herself. She stood up and smirked, a clear sign the emotional moment was over. "Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to think I'm a softie."

Lena laughed and winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh and I forgot the best part, if things were different, you wouldn't' have met me and our friends, which would be a shame cause we're awesome." Alex joked.

"I don't want to stroke your ego but I have to admit you're right." Lena smiled in amusement.

"Go get your girl, we should arrive soon."

Lena nodded. "Thank you."

Alex smiled. "Anytime…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: I have a bit of writer's block. I think it's because it's getting harder to watch Supergirl lately, at least when Lena isn't there.**

 **Kara is standing in the background of her own show, forgetting her feminist principles and disregarding her own speech about love, dudes everywhere trying to be heroes, the Danvers sisters' moments almost inexistent and the forced Mon-ew thing, all that makes my teeth hurt and my breasts ache with rage. It keeps getting worse and I really don't like the type of message it sends to younger viewers and yeah, at this rate I'm not sure if I'll continue watching fully or just skip to the supercorp/sanvers parts.**

 **Thank god for fanfictions and long live Supercorp.**

* * *

Nate landed the Waverider on a roof, a couple of buildings away from the one Lena and Oliver were supposed to visit, turning the invisible shield on.

Since they were early, Felicity finished Lena's fake ID as the CEO reviewed the details of their story with Oliver once again.

Kara left them to their tasks and slowly approached her sister who was sorting her guns in her bag. "You did bring the big guns." She joked.

Alex smiled. "Well you never know what you might need. I'm sad I didn't bring my alien gun though."

The blonde chuckled. "You're very fond of it, aren't you?

"You have no idea," The agent smirked. "One of my best discoveries."

Kara wriggled her hands before taking a deep breath. "So…"

The brunette stopped sorting her guns and looked at her sister, raising her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to leave?" The superhero asked carefully, knowing the upcoming conversation wouldn't be easy.

"What?" Alex frowned. "Kara you can't be serious?"

Supergirl sighed. "Alex, we had a deal."

"But that was before all of this!" The agent protested, fully facing her sister and resting her fists on her hips.

"We can handle it," Kara reassured her, squeezing her sister's shoulder. "We have reinforcements since our last confrontation with Savitar and we have a solid plan. Sara and Mick went to get some supplies and the brainiacs are working on the devices. We have it cover."

"And when the big battle starts, who will have your back?" Alex asked worriedly, she was always there to back up her sister during fights and she didn't want it to be any different because they were on another earth.

The blonde smiled softly. "All of them." She paused before confessing. "I already have to worry about Lena, if I have to worry about you getting hurt too, I'll never be able to step into that pod to help Barry."

"So Lena can stay?"

"It's not about who has to leave or who can stay," Kara sighed wearily, the situation was starting to take a toll on her. "At this point you'd have to knock her out and carry her through the portal to make her leave. I swear this woman is as stubborn as you but…" She sighed again. "I won't lie, I'm worried about her but it's Lena, no one can stop her from helping people, that's just who she is."

Alex smiled fondly, between Maggie, Lena, Kara and herself, stubbornness was a common trait. "Be your own hero, yeah yeah…"

"And you're an awesome one." The superhero nudged her sister playfully.

"So let me help." The agent said earnestly.

"You did and now it's time for you to go back to Maggie, to the DEO and be my hero there. I've been away for a while and I need to know that you're taking care of our earth while I'm gone." The blonde insisted.

The brunette sighed, resolute. She knew Kara was right in a way, she had her own aliens to fight and their little gang had Kara's back but it was still hard. "I'm not gonna win this one, am I?"

Kara chuckled. "Nope."

"Fine." Alex stepped closer and hugged her sister tightly. "You better be safe and come back to me."

"Always." Supergirl nodded. "Besides, the potstickers here aren't really good."

The brunette laughed. "Take care of Lena too, she's…"

"I know." Kara could see the worry in her sister's eyes and she was grateful for Alex's protectiveness toward Lena, the two of them had come a long way and it made her really happy.

"Good. I want her back in one piece too, she called me GI Jane," Alex smirked. "I need her back on our earth to have my revenge."

Kara shook her head in amusement before nodding in a fake seriousness. "Noted."

"And if there's anything you need, you know where to find me, I'll come right back."

"Yes." The younger Danvers knew her sister was worried and was trying to reassure her as much as she could. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex hugged her again before moving away to say goodbye to everyone. Once she was done, she approached Lena and guided her out of the ship so they could talk on the roof.

"Ready to go back?" Lena questioned once they were outside.

"Ready yes, willing, not so much…" Alex answered honestly. "But I promised Kara so…" She sighed. "Take care of Kara, okay? And make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Always." Lena smiled reassuringly. She could see the woman really didn't want to leave them so she tried to comfort her by telling her things would be okay, even though they all knew the risks.

"Don't do anything stupid either," The brunette looked at her sternly to show she was serious. "You have to take care of yourself too, remember you got stabbed not too long ago."

"Barely." Lena waved dismissively before smirking. "And look on the bright side, if anything happens to me here, the lovely AI will make it all better."

"Lena." Alex said warningly. "I mean it."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go easy and try to be careful."

"Don't try, just be." The agent hugged her and when she broke the embrace, Kara was standing behind them with a smile. Her sister handed her the travel device and she took it. She pressed the button and the portal opened. "See you on the other side, Luthors." She winked before jumping in.

Kara chuckled before turning toward Lena, gently taking her hands in hers. "Are you okay?"

The CEO smiled tiredly. "I… I think so. I think I wasn't expecting to learn so many things during this journey, on top of the talking technologic discoveries."

The blonde smiled softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The raven-head woman shook her head. "Not now… I … we have things to do but when we're home, I promise."

Kara hugged her tightly, enjoying the warm and comforting embrace of her lover on the peaceful rooftop.

After a while, Lena asked. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm exhausted." The superhero admitted. "I can't wait to go back home and cuddle on the couch with you, with all the best take out of National City and just relax."

"Sounds like heaven." Lena cupped Kara's cheeks and kissed her softly. "Just hang on a bit longer, the reward will be worth it." She winked.

Kara chuckled. "I never do things for a reward but I have to admit it helps." She leaned to capture Lena's lips again. After a while she reluctantly pulled away. "We should get back inside."

They took a few steps toward the ship. Lena chuckled as she remembered something about the older Danvers. "You know, Alex asked me to join her and Maggie at the shooting range someday, for I quote 'a friendly competition.'"

"Oh Rao," The blonde exclaimed as she stopped walking. "That won't end well."

"It's nice," Lena confessed. "I mean, I never thought she would want to include me in something like that."

"She thinks of you as some kind of second sister now, you know, not that she would ever admit it at loud but…"

"It's weird and sometimes I even surprise myself but I think the same about her and Maggie." Lena agreed.

"I know, we're family." Kara beamed, speaking the words as if there was no other way in the world.

"We're Family…" Lena breathed out. Alex was right, she might not be able to forget her past but she could make peace with it. She had a family now, people who loved her truly and that was all she needed to know. She moved closer to Kara and pecked her on the lips a few times, the kiss slowly becoming more passionate.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. "I don't mean to be a cockblock or anything but Felicity is requesting your presence." Sara was smirking.

"We'll continue this later." Lena murmured with glimmering eyes, pecking Kara's lips one last time before turning to Sara. "We're coming!"

Sara chuckled. "Oh sorry, hun, I don't think that's on the menu for tonight, we have shit to do."

"Sara!" Kara gasped before blushing brightly.

Sara laughed as she went back inside the ship with the two women in tow.

* * *

Lena thought she was in a bad spy-movie, there was just no other way to describe her current situation. Felicity had given her some fake glasses with a hidden camera in it to follow the exchange with the real estate agent and she couldn't understand why they needed all this equipment. Oliver and her were just supposed to buy a building, not go undercover to reveal the worst scam ever encountered on this Earth. Kara could see and hear them from the ship with her super hearing and X-ray, so the double measure was a bit too much for her. She had tried to argue but they all seemed to think it was a good idea so she decided to play along and get this over with as fast as she could.

The CEO emerged in the main hub in her power suit, ready to go to the meeting. She scanned the room, Kara was clearly giving Oliver instructions, Felicity was making sure the glasses were working, and Sara and Thea were talking together. She guessed Cisco and the others were working on the aliens devices to save as much time as possible.

As Lena walked toward Kara, she caught a glimpse of Sara and Thea's conversation.

"I really dig this CEO look. But I don't know which look is hotter, power suit, tactical gear or just casual?" Sara said

"I don't know about hotter but I think this outfit forces respect." Thea answered.

"Yeah but the tactical gear gave some vibes…" Sara declared.

Thea raised her eyebrow "Vibes?"

Sara smirked. "Yeah, like 'I'm gonna torture you and you're gonna enjoy every second of it' vibes."

Thea looked at her in disbelief. "God, you're a lost cause."

Lena snorted. "Very classy, Ms. Lance." She said, not hiding the fact that she had heard their entire conversation.

Sara winked as Thea laughed. The CEO shook her head in amusement before stopping next to Kara. "I'm ready."

Oliver nodded. "Let's hope this works."

"You should know that when it's business related, I always get what I want." The raven-haired woman replied proudly.

"Not just when it's business related, babe." Kara chuckled. She leaned closer to her fiancée and whispered. "Be careful, and if you need me, just whisper my name, I'll be there." She kissed the woman's cheek.

"I'll be in my element this time, don't worry," Lena reassured. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine." She whispered 'I love you' in Kara's ear and smiled like she always did when her lover said it back. She kissed Kara's cheek and turned toward Oliver. "Shall we go, Mr. Mayor." She asked in a fake reverent manner.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I hope your acting abilities are better than that."

Lena simply smirked and pushed her glasses on top of her nose as they walked toward the ship door.

* * *

As soon Lena stepped inside the building, Oliver winced beside her. She scanned the place and saw a man in suit and a woman standing in the middle of it.

"I know this woman, it's Mrs. Powell. Her husband owned several companies around the country." Oliver whispered. "He died not too long time so she's probably sorting out his business here and in Star City before moving to a bigger area. She's not really a threat but she's annoying and if she's here, it means she wants as much money as she can get and doesn't trust the real estate agent."

The CEO locked eyes with the red-headed woman from afar and smiled courteously before turning to Oliver. "Don't worry, I eat people like her for breakfast."

"You shouldn't underestimate the situation."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Your faith in me is overwhelming." She put her smile back when they reached the two people.

"Mr. Queen, how nice to see you." Mrs. Powell greeted him with a polite smile. "I haven't seen you since Mrs. Michel's gala."

"Mrs. Powell, always a pleasure." Oliver shook the woman's hand. "Allow me to introduce you to Ms. Zorel."

Lena shook her hand in her turn. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Powell."

"This is my lawyer, Mr. Patterson." Mrs. Powell introduced him before focusing on Oliver. "I have to admit I was intrigued when I received a call from my estate agent telling me Mr. Queen wanted a tour of this building. Of course, I insisted on taking care of it myself, I wouldn't want just anybody doing business with you."

"I'm flattered," Oliver smiled charmingly. "But I'm sure my secretary told you I'm not the one doing business today. Ms. Zorel would like to invest in Central City and I'm here to help her with that task."

"I don't think I've ever seen you around?" Mrs. Powell raised in inquisitive eyebrow at Lena.

The CEO opened her mouth to reply but Oliver answered for her before she could even start. "She is from Ireland so that should explain it."

Lena glared at him before quickly turning around to smile and nodded in confirmation when the woman looked at her. "Yes, I'm indeed Irish and since I don't know the city very well yet, Mr. Queen recommended this building and a few others that he thinks might suit my needs."

"Hmmm," Mrs. Powell looked at her up and down without any discretion. "No offense Ms. Zorel, I have nothing against you but I usually don't sell to… foreigners." She looked at Oliver. "Where did you say you two met?"

"We didn't." Lena replied quickly.

"It was through a mutual friend." Oliver offered his answer with another smile.

Mrs. Powell raised an eyebrow. "And do I know this friend?"

"I'm afraid you don't, Mrs. Powell." Oliver said.

Lena watched Oliver smile once again and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Clearly the woman was fishing for information to use at her next gala and they didn't have time to talk in circle if the woman wasn't ready to sell. She decided to change her approach. "Do you question all your potential buyers this way or is this a special treatment reserved for me for not being from here?" She raised her eyebrow in defiance. "I'm here to offer you a deal. From what I've gathered you have close to zero chance to sell this building in the near future. Far be it from me to presume but I'm sure you would like to get rid of this constant reminder of your past failed investment. You are as aware as I am that you can't allow yourself to be too picky." Lena paused and locked eyes with the woman before concluding her 'sales pitch.' "Now I have an offer to make, are you interested or not?" She smiled politely but her face was hard. She wanted the woman to see that she meant business and wasn't afraid to leave if she wasn't serious about selling. It was all a façade, they knew they needed this building and fast but as far as Mrs. Powell knew, they had other buildings to visit.

The red-headed woman stared at her for a while as Lena put her poker face on. After a moment, she spoke. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to offend you. I am interested but I just want to make sure you can be trusted."

"If that's what's bothering you, Mr. Queen can vouch for me." The CEO stated, touching Oliver's arm and squeezing it to show the woman that they were somehow 'close'.

"Oh, you would do such a thing for the friend of a friend?" Mrs. Powell questioned Oliver, the hint of a smile on her lips as she noticed the gesture.

Lena sighed, Oliver was right, this woman was a pain. It was clear their plan wasn't going as smoothly as they expected. She glanced at Oliver who seemed to think the same. She saw him brush his eyebrow twice with his finger, a sign they had agreed on to signal the other of a change of plan.

Oliver sighed. "I think we've been made, honey, we should tell the truth."

"Wha…" The CEO prided herself on having a good poker face but to say she was surprised by his words would be an understatement. It wasn't part of ANY plan. She tried to compose herself quickly and cleared her throat, smoothing her skirt. "Is it wise?" She said hesitantly. It was uncharted territory for her. They hadn't discussed this possibility, what was she supposed to do, be all over him? She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on pumpkin, don't be shy." Oliver offered a smile and reached out to grab her hand.

Lena took his hand and approached slowly, jaw tight despite the smile plastered on her face. She was aware of the woman's eyes on her and couldn't glare at Oliver for the pet name. "I just don't want to ruin things before the official announcement." She stated after a moment, it sounded like the safest answer she could come up with. She felt Oliver's hand move from her hand to rest on her lower back. She knew he was just playing the part but there was only so much a woman could take. "I don't particularly look forward to the public eye on me." She kept talking as she discreetly slid her hand behind, twisting Oliver's finger before lifting his hand off her back. She leaned in to whisper to him. "If your hand wanders again, I'll crush it with my stilettos and trust me I'll take good pleasure in doing it." She kept her head on his shoulder to keep up the appearance and tried not to cough at the strong smell of his cologne. She was missing Kara's nice perfume so much right now. She was a lady lover for goodness's sake, why did she always end with men copping a feel at galas or whatnot. She knew Oliver was respectful but she was losing patience and this little last minute idea was not welcome. She was pretty sure their friends were having fun watching the scene right now through her glasses, everyone except for Kara.

Oliver smiled through gritted teeth. "We didn't meet through mutual friends, I travelled to Europe and met this feisty one and it was, wow, love at first sight."

"That sounds more like you." Mrs. Powell smiled, proud to have discovered the truth that wasn't even one. "Isn't he charming?"

"Mmmm," Lena was grateful the woman was oblivious and clearly just wanted to hear the new gossip. "Oliver is… definitely my type, blond, blue eyes, strong arms …" But not the right chromosome, she did not add. She patted his chest and leaned a bit closer for the show. Mick was right, the things you had to do for the greater good. At least the description fitted Kara too. She smiled at the thought.

"I didn't peg you for a romantic Mr. Queen but wow what a ring!" Mrs. Powell grabbed Lena's hand before she could react.

Lena kicked herself, she had forgotten to remove her engagement ring and it was probably why this annoying woman was trying to know if they were a thing. She took her hand back, trying not to be too abrupt. Now she had to make sure the woman would keep quiet. They had created a fake ID to keep Barry out of the spotlight but now Oliver was in it. "Please don't tell anyone, we want to keep this a secret until I start my company here. I wouldn't want people to think I'm with Oliver for his name."

"Of course, I'll be as silent as a tomb." Mrs. Powell smirked before looking at her watch. "Well as pleasant as this is, I have matters to attend to. My lawyer is staying to discuss your offer and if I agree, he will call you in the next few days."

"Hum…Mrs. Powell." Oliver looked at Lena when he saw that she was starting to leave.

"Actually," The CEO rushed to continue, stepping away from Oliver. "I am supposed to go back to Ireland soon for business, I'm sure you know what it's like. I was thinking perhaps we could close the deal tonight." She smiled.

"Tonight? I don't know," The red-headed woman frowned, clearly hesitant. "It's not really the standard procedure, there is all this paperwork…"

"Would a couple hundred thousand help your rethink the matter?" Lena raised her eyebrow.

The woman hummed as she mused then smiled. "Make it four and you have a deal." She offered her hand.

Lena shook her hand. At least that part was easy. She hoped Felicity could quickly gather more money. "Then we have a deal and I'll pay the price you're asking for this building."

Mrs. Power turned toward Oliver. "Mr. Queen, why are you standing so far from your fiancée? You should congratulate her, she just made a deal." She smiled almost dangerously.

"She just likes to do things her way." Oliver side hugged Lena and when he saw Mrs. Powell stare expectantly, he resigned himself and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations, pumpkin."

Lena wasn't expecting the kiss and a noise that sounded like a mix of chocking and coughing escaped her throat.

Mrs. Powell stared at her. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

Lena cleared her throat. "No, nothing is wrong. I just remembered I have an early conference call tomorrow, I completely forgot." She looked at Oliver pointedly. "You should have said something, honey." She used the term of endearment like a warning.

"Right," The red-headed woman nodded curtly. "Well I leave you two with Mr. Patterson. It was a pleasure to do business with you, Ms. Zorel."

Lena shook her hand again. "Likewise." She smiled politely.

"Mrs. Powell." Oliver leaned closer to the woman as he took her hand. "We were serious about keeping this conversation between us. I would hate for a rumor to start circulate about how eager you are to use your husband's money so soon after his death."

Lena was close enough to hear his comment. She was rarely surprised by people but she had to admit his barely subtle threat was impressive.

Mrs. Powell stared at Oliver, gauging if he was serious or not before nodding. "Fine, let's say I wasn't here and Mr. Patterson took care of this." She nodded her goodbye and once she was away, Lena and Oliver took care of the paperwork with the lawyer.

* * *

As soon as Mr. Patterson left, Lena punched Oliver in the arm. The last time she had done such a thing had been with Lex when she was in college and he had annoyed her to no end. She had gained control of her feelings since but she didn't like to be blindsided. "Why on earth did you do that exactly?"

Oliver glanced at his arm with a frown before looking at Lena. "She knew I wouldn't vouch just for anybody so when I saw her stare at your hand on my arm, I gave her what she wanted to hear."

The CEO stared at him incredulously. "Because us being engaged is more plausible than you helping a friend?"

"Well I used to be a playboy and you're wearing an engagement ring." The man shrugged.

"F*kin eegit …" The raven-haired woman growled in Irish.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Lena sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know this type of woman, you better hope she took your threat seriously or the news about us will be all over town by tomorrow. Now, if the coast is clear can we call everyone? I need to see my real fiancée alone so I can forget about all this."

Oliver frowned. "I'd like to avoid those type of images."

"And I'd like to remove the smell of your cologne, I guess we both want different things right now." She snapped despite herself but to her surprise, Oliver chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Did you just insult me in Irish?"

"It's nothing too bad." Lena replied almost embarrassed. It just slipped out.

He shook his head amused. "Do you think Kara is going to be mad?"

This time it was the CEO who chuckled. "Very." She smirked.

* * *

When it was clear, the team brought the ship inside the building. As soon as they stepped out of the Waverider, Lena and Oliver noticed everyone was laughing. They definitely had enjoyed the show, except for Kara who clearly wasn't amused.

"Congratulation pumpkin, you got us the building." Sara announced laughing.

Lena and Oliver growled at the time. "I swear I didn't know he would do that." Lena quickly said when she saw Kara approach her.

"I know," The blonde pulled Lena close to her and kissed her longingly, only parting when they were both breathless, ignoring the whistling around them. "I'm proud of you, you handled this perfectly so never let anyone tell you you don't deserve to be CEO." She pecked Lena's lips again before turning to Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you want to melt my face off?"

Supergirl gave him a pinched smile. "Oh you have no idea…"

"Sorry but it did the job." Oliver declared.

Lena bit her lower lip. "You're hot when you're jealous." She took Kara's hand. "Come on." She ignored everyone as she dragged her toward the ship.

"Where are we going?" Kara followed her confused. "Aren't we supposed to help unpack and all?"

"Our room and I'm sure they can survive without us for an hour."

Sara noticed them and whistled. "Have fun ladies."

The superhero turned around and blushed. "It's not what you think, we're just… tired."

Sara snorted. "As if."

Lena didn't care if they were teased or even that they should be helping; she just needed to be close to Kara for a few moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: The last episode was hell to watch and my muse is suffering. I can't believe the Straight trended with 'welovekaramel' on twitter. If that's how it's gonna be, I'm definitely out. I'm trying to hold on to Supercorp and the fics, and how Kara used to be before mon-ew but the show is ruining the fun more and more each week… I'm gay and bitter, but anyway, here's the next chapter, focused on Kara/Lena. Let me know what you think.**

 **The spoilers regarding Lena for 2x18 are making me really really angry, guys, that's just bs. There is enough men already.** **She's not even a regular, no need to be all #no homo to shut us down.** **I was happy when I heard Lena was back, no I'd prefer if she could just stay away so the writers can't ruin her. She gay dude, stop it…**

* * *

The group had settled into their new base and everyone was busy with their tasks.

Lena and Felicity were working on the 'power shaker' machine, as Cisco had called it, while Kara was watching with intrigue as Cisco worked on the Scarab a few feet away. Thea and Sara weren't far from them, discussing security measures with a plan of the building in hands.

At some point, Lena was struggling to remove a piece of the alien device and without thinking, she called. "Darling?" She was so focused on her work that she didn't realize she had used a term of endearment instead of Kara's name. It wasn't so bad but she was trying to be careful around the team to avoid too much teasing.

Kara looked up from her spot. "Yes, babe?"

Lena smiled at the familiarity of Kara's answer, it was like they were both home or in her lab. "I need your super strength, please."

"Sure." The superhero stood up and walked next to her fiancée. She stared at the piece Lena was pointed out and grabbed it, removing it easily. "Here."

"Thank you." The raven-haired woman smiled.

"Wow, things would go so much faster if I had you around." Felicity exclaimed.

Kara giggled. "I do it all the time for Alex and Lena. If I can save them some time, I'm happy to help."

"Must come in handy to open jars." Thea commented, stopping her conversation with Sara to join them.

"And for others things too." Sara smirked.

Lena grabbed a screw she had within reach and threw it at her. "Get your mind of the gutter."

Sara chuckled. "Spoilsport."

"Do you need anything else?" Kara asked Lena softly after a moment.

Lena frowned. To anyone it could sound like a normal question but she could see on Kara's face something was bothering her and the woman would probably leave the room to do something on her own. "No, I'm good for now." She answered.

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need me." The blonde kissed her cheek before walking away.

The CEO watched her leave and decided to give her some time to process whatever was wrong before joining her.

* * *

Lena found Kara sitting outside on the patch of grass behind the building, leaning against a tree. She wordlessly sat next to her lover and enjoyed the sun on her face. When Kara rested her head on her shoulder with a sigh, she kissed the woman's hair and asked. "We haven't had much time to talk with all that's happening…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the sun." Kara answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" Lena didn't have to look at her fiancée to know the woman wasn't telling the truth. "You told me once that the dominators somehow reminded you of your time on Krypton, of your home…"

Kara smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Home is with you, and Alex, and Eliza, Maggie, and our friends."

Lena smiled softly. "That's sweet but you know that's not what I meant."

"I'm fine." The blonde assured.

"Then why the crinkles?" Lena questioned gently, titling her head to trace Kara's frown with her finger

"You noticed." Kara sighed in the crook of Lena's neck before kissing it. "Damn crinkles."

"Of course I did. Is it because you have to be in a pod?" Lena asked tentatively.

Kara moved closer, humming in contentment as Lena lifted her arm so she could snuggle to her side and started drawing slow pattern on her shoulder. She grabbed her fiancée's free hand and started playing with it. "The last time I stepped into a pod, I lost everything and I woke up to a completely new and different world and I was just helpless. Here I will be unconscious and I won't be able to help any of you and I hate feeling like that."

"I understand it might not be easy but things are different this time. This earth isn't dying and you are not alone." Lena reassured. "I will be there as soon as you open your eyes."

"How do you know?" The blonde inquired in a small voice. "What if I open my eyes and just find you all dead?"

Lena squeezed Kara's hand and pulled her even closer. "That's what contingency plans are for. If things don't go as planned, we will wake you all up and we'll leave. I'll make sure the girl of steel wakes up first to help if it makes you feel better. And besides, have you met these people? They would come back from the dead just to get their revenge." She finished on a lighter note.

The superhero gave her a small smile. "I know they can handle it, it's just…"

"You just have to trust them and like I said, you'll find me right by your side when you wake up. You are not alone, we are in this together."

Kara lifted her head and kissed Lena's cheek. "Since when did you become so wise Ms. Luthor?"

"Since you're asking Ms. Danvers," Lena started in fake seriousness. "I met this incredible woman a few years ago, a real optimistic ball of sunshine, she told me to have faith in people."

"Oh really?" The blonde chuckled. "Should I be jealous?"

"That depends," Lena replied playfully. "She had a striking resemblance with you and she was quite a kisser."

Kara snorted. "I wasn't even kissing you back then."

"Mmmm, maybe you should make it up for it then." Lena pulled away slightly to look at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Kara smiled, letting go of Lena's hand to cup the woman's cheek before kissing her softly. She let herself forget everything as she deepened the kiss, just enjoying the comfort and warm feeling of having the woman she loved so close. She slowly broke the kiss. "Thank you for being here. I love you."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Lena kissed her fiancée's lips. "I love you too, darling."

They stayed there in each other's arms for a while before going back inside to continue their work.

* * *

When the two devices were almost ready, the team gathered to go over their plan.

"First, we'll have to find Savitar and bring him here. That part is on me." Barry announced.

Oliver shook his head in disagreement. "You shouldn't go alone, take Kara and Wally with you. Jay will stay with us."

"Okay but once we reach the area, they have to leave and go inside the pods," Barry stated. "We can't afford to lose our powers before the fight."

"As soon as we're sure you are close enough and handling the situation, we'll fly or well run for Wally, right here." Kara replied.

"It's risky, maybe I should stay behind to help." Wally offered.

"No." Barry objected. "We need you in the power shaker thing." He frowned at the name.

"You can bring him to the building next door, the scarab should work from there." Cisco advised. "You'll know when it will start to glow and if you fight there, they'll stay away from the power shaker."

"That's a really lame name." Sara commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Rude." Cisco glared at her.

"It won't be long before Savitar realizes Barry has the scarab." Felicity declared.

"And for his minions to show up." Thea added.

Sara nodded. "As soon as they realize what's happening, they'll come here and try to destroy both devices. That's why we have to split into different teams. The machine with the speedsters and Kara in team A, the control in team B and generator in C. Barry, you'll be your one man team."

"We have to defend each team, especially since some of us will be unconscious." John declared.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "They'll probably target the generator to stop the machine first. It's easier to destroy material than kill 3 of us. We have to take all that into consideration before we divide our forces."

"I'll keep the weapon to incapacitate Savitar with me." Ray jumped in. "It can be a backup if Barry can't beat him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Barry muttered.

"No Ray is right," Oliver insisted. "If for some reason it's not working, it's better to have it with us."

"Is there a risk if they, for lack of better word 'unplug' Kara and the others without safely waking them up first?" Thea questioned. "I mean if they blow up the device, that's something we should take into account."

Felicity shook her head. "It shouldn't have an impact. It would only disconnect the connection."

"We should put an emergency button on the device that releases everyone just to be sure." Lena advised.

"Good idea." Felicity smiled at her.

"How long do we have to hold the fort?" Nate asked.

"Until Barry gets rid of Savitar, then we'll just have to finish cleaning the building of all his lackeys." Oliver answered. "We need to come up with more contingency plans though."

"Shouldn't we discuss the formation of the teams?" Sara inquired.

"We should wait until the… I can't call this thing power shaker," Oliver frowned, glancing at Cisco before looking back at Sara. "Until the alien device is finished and the different areas of the building mapped."

"Guys, it's an awesome name, let it go." Cisco huffed.

"Okay, so I guess everyone go back to work on their tasks and we'll finalized the details later." Barry concluded.

* * *

Lena was working on the power shaker, positioning the 3 pods in a circle. She glanced at Oliver and Barry who seemed in an animated chat before catching a part of Sara, Thea and Kara's conversation about the composition of the team. "I want to be part of team A." She declared as she moved closer to them.

"Team A isn't the brainiacs team." Sara answered with a frown.

"I know, I want to help you protect the device." Lena stated in a tone that left no place for argument.

Kara frowned, she had a feeling her lover wouldn't want to go in the B team but she didn't think she would start a fight about it so soon. "Lena no, you'll stay with team B."

"I'm sure they can handle it just fine," The CEO waved dismissively. "I promised you to be there when you wake up."

"Yes, when I wake up," The superhero emphasized. "Which means when everything is done, not before in the middle of the chaos."

"Kara, I helped Alex last time," Lena reminded her. "I can stay behind the machine and just make sure no one gets near you."

"Last time you got stabbed." Kara pointed out. "So I won't let you get hurt again." She tried to ignore the look Sara and Thea were giving them. She didn't like to fight in front of people but it was an important subject and she didn't want to back down and talk about it later.

"Barry will be fighting Savitar, Wally, Jay and you will be put out of action as long as you are in the pods. You need help all the help you can get." Lena sighed in irritation. Once again, someone was telling her she should just stay to the side when she was more than capable of handling herself. She knew the risks and was willing to take them but clearly Kara refused to see her point.

"Then help by making sure the machine works." Kara replied frustrated. The conversation was going around in circles and she could feel herself losing patience. By the way Lena was looking at her, she knew.

Lena looked at Sara and Thea. "Can you excuse us, please?" She waited for them to leave and dragged Kara to the side. They had little fights like every couple, about Kara's less then tidy habits, her work schedule, too much take out and not enough cooking, etc. It was normal but on some occasions, for example things they had agreed to disagree, their arguing would turn into full shouting match despite Kara's attempt at staying calm and there would be tears and maybe a few broken dishes on her part and Kara would fly to free her mind and blow off some steam. She would use her treadmill and then go to her office and drown in her study, always worrying, despite herself, if Kara would come back, although she always did. Some fears were hard to let go of and it was the same for Kara. But every time, they would settle in bed later and talk more calmly and wouldn't fall asleep before calling a truce. That was how she knew they were made for each other, because despite all the struggles they had encountered, they stuck together and fought, El mayarah… She took a deep breath to calm herself. "The machine will work just fine there's no need for me to stand there and watch Felicity press a few keys on her laptop to monitor it. I'll be more useful if…"

"Don't you get it?" Kara cut her off severely. "You don't owe them anything. You have nothing to prove, not to me, and definitely not to them. "

"It's not about that." The CEO snapped despite herself.

"Really?" The blonde exclaimed. "Then what is it about?"

"I want you to be safe and I want to help."

"Then help Felicity and Cisco," The superhero repeated. "There is nothing wrong with that. Oliver, Sara, Thea and all the others will be there to make sure we're okay."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal that I want to stay by your side and make sure nothing happens to you while you're in no state to defend yourself. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." Lena said, clearly aggravated. "Besides, the others got hurt too and you don't put them in the corner."

"They heal faster than you do and they have a special training. You fought twice and got lucky to still be in one piece." The blonde sighed wearily. "I almost lost you I won't let it happen again."

"So I don't have a say in it? Because the last time I checked, this is my life!" Lena raised her voice.

"Exactly and sometimes I wonder if you care if you live or die as long as we're all safe but I do, okay! " Kara shouted in frustration.

Lena blinked, trying to recoil from the outburst. "Kara…"

"I thought we were past this. It's not just you anymore, you have me, you have people who care about you, who love you." The superhero took a deep breath before continuing more calmly. "Yes, this is your life and your decision, and I would never forbid you to do anything but we're gonna get married soon so I think I have a say in this." She ran her hand through her hair as she sighed. "I know I told you to be your own hero but that also means knowing when to step down and pass the torch. You did well, you're amazing and you won't be useless if that's what you're afraid of. You've been helping since you arrived here and you'll continue by making sure the device works correctly. If anything, your presence is helping me but please Lena, there is a thin line between being brave and being reckless and I don't want you to cross it. I need… I can't…" Her voice cracked slightly. She balled her shaking hands into hard fists and tried to rein in on her emotions. It was nerve-wracking enough to step inside the pod, she didn't need the extra-stress about Lena's safety on top of it.

Lena deflected at the sight of her fiancée. Kara was clearly still anxious about the situation and she would be damned if she was part of the reason why. "Alright, alright, I'll stay behind." She stepped closer to Kara, grabbing her hands to force her to relax. "It's okay, you won't lose me..." She opened her arms and engulfed Kara in a tight hug. "I promised you forever when I proposed and a Luthor doesn't make a promise they can't keep."

"Thank you." Kara sighed in relief, holding Lena close and getting drunk off her scent. After a moment, she pulled away. "I love you."

Lena smiled softly. "I love you too." She said back before kissing her fiancée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Big thanks to my friend dD for co-writing this part after listening to me rage about heteronormativity, lack of feminism and Supercorp's wasted potential for almost an hour. Your ideas helped my muse more than a bottle of wine for once.**

 **On a more positive note, I loved the last episode and it's nice since I didn't like watching Supercorp since the Luthors. I'm just scared for 2x19.**

 **This chapter is a filler before the big fight starts. Reviews make my day =)**

* * *

The building had a couple floors so they decided to take full advantage of it. It didn't really age well and parts of the ceiling had collapsed giving them the idea to use the rubble to build a makeshift barricade. They moved the power shaker on the first floor, out of reach of the enemies since they couldn't fly. The minions would have to pass the barricade to reach the staircase and the machine. The generator and the control stood on the ground floor, in the back corners of the building. At least, the control area was located in what was a reception office, half covered with windows panes.

* * *

Once everything was set up, the team gathered to discuss strategy. They split their group in teams, each one assigned to a special spot to protect. Sara and Mick would protect the control, Amaya and John the generator and Ray, Nate and Firestorm would keep safe the machine and the people in it. Thea and Oliver would just cover the place in general.

Soon everyone started discussing with their newly found brother-in -arms on how to best coordinate their efforts to defend the building. Cisco, Felicity and Lena were working on calibrating the Power Shaker. Some were working on reinforcing the barricades while other started to store guns and ammunitions in convenient places.

Kara glanced around the building before stepping next to Barry to ask how he was planning to bring Savitar here. Barry scratched his head and looked at Kara sheepishly. He turned toward his friends, raising his hand as he shouted. "Excuse me everyone… May I have your attention please? Everyone!" They all stopped their conversations and gathered to hear what Barry had to say. "Kara just asked me a very good question. We are all ready and excited about the future fight but we may have forgotten to talk about how I can bring Savitar to us. I must confess, I don't really have a plan for that…"

Oliver frowned and crossed his arms in slight annoyance. "I thought you had this covered Barry?"

"Well, most of the time Savitar finds me, not the other way around." Barry shrugged a bit helplessly.

"It's true." Cisco jumped in. "And the fact that only Barry can see him doesn't help either."

"So we set a big trap but we don't know what kind of cheese our mouse like?" Felicity noted. "Not that I'm saying Barry is our big cheese or Savitar a big mouse." Her eyes widened. "Oh God, I'm doing it again, am I?"

"Well, if Savitar is a mouse," Cisco tried to continue his friend's metaphor. "He's Speedy Gonzales and we are a team of Will E. Coyote trying to catch him with the help of a team of Road Runners."

Lena raised an eyebrow, amused by their comments. "Are all the geniuses on your earth afflicted with some kind of communication skill deficiency or are these two specials?"

Thea laughed with the others. "Oh these two are specials."

"Definitely special." Sara added.

"Thanks for the overwarming love." Felicity answered sarcastically. "But more seriously, we still don't know how to lure Savitar here so we should work on that before HE caught us flat-footed."

"I… I can run around the city at maximum speed, maybe the concentration of speed force could catch Savitar's attention?" Barry suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Oliver replied. "It can either take ages for Savitar to notice or he can force you to go far away from here and we won't be able to help you."

"True." Sara agreed with Oliver. "We need to get him where we want, when we want."

"So we… set up a trap to lure him into another trap?" Cisco questioned. "Trapception anyone?"

"No we just need to get his attention." John stated. "Barry retreats here and fights him on our ground with our rules."

"Usually to lure someone, you offer them something that they want. What does he want? What might get him interested? Everyone has something that they can't resist, even a God..." Lena commented, stealing a look at Kara who caught her eyes and smiled softly in return.

"Basically, he wants me. Preferably dead." Barry responded. "But like a cat, he likes to play with his prey before the final blow."

"We can't tie you to a tree in the middle of the forest and wait for Savitar to fall into our net…" Ray said. "Besides, I don't think we have a Godspeed trap net stocked anywhere."

"Guys, focus." Oliver Interrupted. "To sum up, we need to create a decoy not too far from here so Barry can retreat quickly into a safe place. It has to be something big enough to catch people's attention in hope Savitar or one of his minions will notice it."

"Nothing attract people's attention more than a big ass fire." Mick pointed out. "Best way to keep the police and the firemen away from the bank you're planning to rob." He added with a smirk.

"We're not planning to burn or rob anything, you dimwit." Sara looked at him sternly.

"No wait, he might actually be right…" John seemed to ponder the idea.

"Seriously?" Mick sounded surprised.

"We want to create an event that causes enough fuss to catch the attention of everyone: police, firemen, media…" Thea declared. "A huge fire in the middle of an industrial zone full of old buildings and hazardous wastes would probably make the opening of every News broadcast."

Kara frowned, clearly not liking the plan. "Are we planning to commit arson here? Isn't that a bad guys' thing? What if the fire spread to the nearby buildings or what if we set some toxic chemical on fire? There is a lot of risks."

"Believe me, Skirt," Mick smirked. "I'm a bad guy AND an arsonist. I can set your cape on fire without you even noticing and make it stop before you need a new haircut."

"It's fireproof!" Kara glared at him.

"Your hair?" Mick asked amused. "I always knew you weren't a real blond."

Kara gasped. "What?"

"Could you two stop and go back to the matter at hand?" Oliver cut them off. "Kara, I know you're not fond of the idea but it's the only way to bring Savitar to us. Besides, we will set it in a secluded area, no civilians will get hurt." He added before turning toward Felicity. "Can you find us a location not too far from here with a low risk of propagation?"

"Already done." Felicity answered without missing a beat as she typed on her keyboard to project the results on the big screen. "There are three locations that could meet all your criteria. The first one is an old car scrap yard with a lot of tires and oil tanks that only require the scratch of a match to get ablaze."

"Not too bad," Nate declared. "But it might take a while for people to notice it and it could get out of control pretty fast if there is some gasoline left in those wreck cars."

"So, candidate number 2!" Felicity continued, pressing the pad of her laptop to display the next place. "A building complex with two warehouses, a hangar and a landing strip. Records show it hasn't been used in a while and…"

"Hey, wait!" Ray interrupted. "I recognize this logo, it's one the Palmertech's subsidiary. I think that one of my planes might still be in there."

"Okaayyy, candidate number 3 then." Felicity continued. "It's a cement factory with two silos. Currently unoccupied but there is still a lot of hazardous material stored there that could start a fire."

"So choice number 1 is too dangerous and number 2, Mister 'I'm a multi-billionaire C.E.O. that can't remember in time I have a building exactly where we need one because my company is too big' don't want us to touch it." Sara summarized. "That leaves us with number 3, the cement factory."

"In my defense, I have people in my company that are paid to remember this for me." Ray defended himself despite his embarrassment.

"Now that we have a target, how can we make sure everyone will be aware of it?" Cisco inquired.

"I got this covered," Oliver replied. "I'll pass a message to Quentin- Sara's father for those who don't know him- so that he can alert the SCPD of a terrorist threat in this area and they will relay it to the local authorities. I'll do the same with Susan Williams, a journalist I know, who will spread the news to the local media. That should keep everyone on their toes and prompt to react. Barry, you should do the same with your fiancée."

"I… I don't really want to involve Iris into this," Barry hesitated. "I know her, she'd probably want to be the first on the crime scene and if she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself. Besides, Savitar will be the least of our problem if Joe finds out I put her in danger." He sighed. "I'll think about it…"

"Alright everyone, we have a plan and a lot to do." John stated. "Oliver, work on this false terrorist alert. Felicity and Cisco, start hacking some terrorist forums on the dark web and make this terrorist attack looks real. Mick, take Jefferson and Kara with you and go check the cement factory. Take your time and make sure we can control the fire. Move everything that you need and in case of trouble, go back here as fast as possible. Sara, Thea take Lena with you and go get the supplies we need. The others, stay with me and secure the building. Any question?"

Since no one had anything to add, they slowly scattered around the building.

Kara approached her fiancée. "So I'm going to play the delinquent while you go shopping, how is it fair?" She pouted.

Lena chuckled, kissing her lover's nose. "Well, you're the one who's part of a gang, Ms. Danvers, I'm a respectable lady."

The blonde snorted. "After the words I heard coming out of your mouth yesterday, I wouldn't say that."

Lena smirked and leaned in to whisper in Kara's ear. "Well if we're taking that into account, I'd say after what I did to you last night, you're far from being sweet and innocent." She bit Kara's earlobe. "Or at least innocent because you're definitely sweet." She felt Kara shiver and smirked, kissing the woman's cheek before pulling away.

Kara whimpered before blushing brightly. "You're mean! Why are you doing this to me right before I have to leave?"

Lena laughed. "Aren't you adorable?"

Kara pouted. "I'm not."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Sorry Kara but I have to steal your lady." Thea smiled apologetically at Kara.

Supergirl nodded. "Okay, be careful." She kissed Lena's cheek.

"You too, darling." Lena winked before Thea grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm still struggling with writer's block and the show is driving me mad with the monel bs, so not helping. Can he die already?**

 **I used Karen Starr as one of Kara's fake identities, a little wink to the comics where Kara from Earth 2 is Power girl and uses the alias Karen Starr. Of course, Kara has one with Mrs Kara Zorel to go with Lena's fake identity ;-).**

* * *

The next day, everyone prepared for the big fight and soon, Kara and her friends were ready to set the first part of the plan into motion.

As the little group gathered at the entrance of building, Lena and Sara joined them.

"Ready to go?" Sara asked them. They all nodded in agreement.

Lena moved closer to her fiancée and hugged her tightly. "Since I'm not sure I'll see you once everything starts, I'm going to give you your good luck kiss now." She pulled away, smiling back at Kara before leaning in and kissing the blonde lovingly.

"Be safe." Kara kissed Lena's lips again.

"You too." Lena squeezed her lover's hand before stepping away.

"Hey, Ice Queen, can I have a good luck kiss too?" Mick asked with a smirk. "Skirt isn't the only one who's gonna face danger."

Sara smirked. "I'm not going with them but I wouldn't mind either."

Lena chuckled. "Dream on."

* * *

Quickly, the arson squad arrived on site. Kara scanned the perimeter from the air to be sure no one was around while Mick, with the help of Firestorm, finished moving a few things. Suddenly, Kara spotted a car and flew back inside the building.

"Guys, there's a police car approaching and with all the noises you're making, they'll probably want to check what's going on here." Kara said nervously.

"We should send someone to tell them that nothing is going on in there." Firestorm replied.

"You can't go, Skirt, at least not in your carnival suit. B'sides, a nice girl in this part of town would look suspicious." Mick declared. "I can't go either, gumshoes can smell an ex-con a mile away."

"Black guys and cops, you know…" Firestorm shrugged. "But Martin said he can go." As soon as he finished his sentence, the two halves of Firestorm separated.

"Gentlemen, Lady, I'm sure I can make up a story convincing enough for them to stay away from this facility." Martin assured. "In the meantime, please stay quiet and invisible." He nodded before walking toward the exit.

Mick and Jefferson headed to the back of the facility with Kara on their heels.

"I wish I was a little mouse to hear what he'll come up with." Jefferson murmured. "Usually, he's pretty good but he flunks it up with too many details."

"He's good at it? Ah! I'd see a better poker face playing against Pinocchio." Mick sneered.

"Hush you two," Kara chastised. "I'm listening." When she noticed her friends stare at her, she added. "Super hearing, you know." She shrugged.

While they were discussing, Martin was at the factory gate with a pile of papers under his arm and a pen in his hand, seemingly lost in thoughts as he contemplated the building. Soon, the police car arrived and two officers came out.

"Sir!" The driver shouted in his direction. Seeing no reaction from the man, the officer came closer to the gate, hitting it with his nightstick. "Sir! Police, what are you doing here?"

"Oh… eh… Excuse me, gentlemen, I … I was a bit lost in my calculations and didn't hear you." Martin replied, faking confusedness. "What can I do for you, Officers?"

"We are patrolling the neighborhood, some intel suggest there might be some robberies in the area." The second policeman stated.

"Robberies? Here? Are you sure? There nothing here apart from those ruins I plan to demolish to build a huge wind power plant! You want to see my preliminary drawings?" Martin asked, searching his pile of papers. "Do you know that in the near future, we will run out of fossils energy resources? But the major part of our electricity come from them and if we don't make changes soon, it's going to be catastrophic and no one seems to take that into account and…"

"Sir." The first officer interrupted. "May I see some ID, please?"

"Of course, Officer." Martin pretended to search for his ID while he kept talking. "You know, I'm not the only one concerned with the ecological disaster our country is facing today… Where did I put it?" He searched his pockets despite knowing it wasn't there. "And… no, not here… Well, and you should worry too, it's not my future I'm building here, it's the future of everyone, our children, do you have children, Officer?"

"Sir, your ID." The policeman repeated mildly irritated.

"Oh yes, my ID…" Martin smiled politely. "I… I think I might have left it at the office. You know, this big project is monopolizing all of my attention and, sometimes, I'm a bit of a scatterbrained."

"Sir, I need to see some ID or I'll have to take you with us at the station. Please, open this gate and come with us." The officer instructed, pointing at the car with his thumb.

"Professor, Mr. Rory on the line!" Kara suddenly came out of the building, now dressed in a power suit, handing a cellphone as she ran toward the gate. "Oh, and you forgot your suitcase." Only when she was standing next to Martin, she pretended to notice the policemen. "Sorry, I wasn't aware the police was here. Is there a problem, officers?" Kara asked with a charming and innocent smile.

"We are patrolling the area." The policeman informed her. "We'll need to see his ID and yours ma'am."

"Of course, of course," Kara spoke on the phone as if someone was there. "Could you wait a minute, thanks." Kara smiled at the officer as she pocketed her phone before reaching inside the suitcase to pull out a driving license. "Here's Professor Farnsworth's and…" Kara searched inside the pocket of her jacket. "And here's mine." She handed the two to the officer.

The officer looked at the IDs. "So… Mr. Farnsworth and Ms. Starr?"

"Karen, yes." Kara smiled sweetly.

"Right, Ms. Starr, what are you and Mr. Farnsworth doing in this area?"

"Oh, hum… Professor Farnsworth is here to study the possibilities to install a solar and wind power station here. It's fantastic, it should provide enough energy for the entire neighborhood!" Kara replied excitedly.

"Right. That confirms what Mr. Farnsworth said. You should not stay here, it's not safe so I will recommend you to leave as soon as possible. Have a good day." The officer nodded goodbye before returning to his car with his partner.

Martin waved goodbye to the officers and leaned closer to Kara. "How did you know I was in trouble and where did you get these false IDs and this suit so fast?"

"Super hearing, super speed and a super time ship with a super fabrication room managed by a super computer." Kara replied with a proud smile.

"That's… that's super-brilliant!" Martin joked. "Should we continue with the plan now that the police saw us?" He asked more seriously.

"I asked Barry and the others the same thing and they said it was too late to turn back now."

The two walked back inside the cement factory and checked if everything was ready for the big show. Mick assured them that even a single smoldering cigarette would set the whole building ablaze with a lot of raging fire and explosions. "All we need now is some booze and S'mores." He joked.

Kara still had questions regarding the security of the operation. She was uncomfortable with the idea of destroying a building in the first place and wanted to be sure no one would get hurt. "It's already against my beliefs to set a building on fire just to catch Savitar's attention but if anyone – firemen, police, medic, even journalists… especially journalists – is hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself." She stated. "And you, Mick, seems a little bit too enthusiastic to set things on fire. Are you sure the whole place won't blow up at the worst time possible?"

"Listen, Skirt, being the nice Girl Scout is your job, mine is to be the nasty guy who does fun things like arson, robbery, drinking and punching people. Not necessarily in that order." Mick replied.

Kara still didn't look convinced by Mick's answer so she turned to Martin and Jefferson for confirmation.

"Believe me, Kara." Jefferson started. "Mick is the guy you want for this job. I wouldn't trust him anywhere near my wallet but I'd be glad to have him on my side for any fight any time."

"Ms. Danvers… Or may I call you Kara? Never mind." Martin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to tell you this but seeing how things went maybe we should leave and let you set the building on fire in case these officers come back."

"What?" Mick and Kara exclaimed at the same time.

"I did all this for nothing? I can't even get the fun reward. That was my idea." Mick growled.

Martin shrugged. "Things have changed, Mick, I'm sorry but I think it would be wiser. We'll just send Wally for reinforcement and as soon as he's here, you can start the fire, Ms. Danvers."

Kara crinkled her nose, crossing her arms. "So I'm the one who has to do it?"

"Yes. If it helps, just remind yourself that you are a good person, maybe the kindest amongst all of us. As long as you feel bad about this, you're sure to stay on the right side." Martin said with a warm smile.

"Guys… Time to move or we'll be late for the big party." Mick declared, heading toward the entrance of the building.

Martin and Jefferson merged once again in Firestorm and flew away. Kara looked for a place to hide as she waited for the signal to start the fire. While she was stirring some dark thoughts, she heard Mick singing in the distance with his deep voice. "Cause baby you're a firewoooork… Come and show 'em what you're worth". It brought a smile to her face and she decided to keep this information to tease him later.

* * *

Back at the base, everything was ready for the attack and they were just waiting for the fire squad's return. As planned, Oliver had contacted Quentin Lance who in return had contacted the SCPD to spread the alert to the local authorities. He did the same with his journalist girlfriend while dodging her questions regarding his absence in the mayor's office for a week now. The police and firemen should already be on alert and the journalists in search of intel on the incoming terrorist attack.

Felicity and Cisco - with the help of Nate for the historical background and John for the first hand field information - were quite busy creating a terrorist group from scratch and making it realistic enough to raise some red flags if anyone ever tried to dig deeper. Nate came up with the idea of a sister organization of New Order and Felicity decided to name it Blue Monday, injecting a lot of references to the song in their messages. They were still discussing the topic when Mick and Firestorm showed up without Kara.

Oliver and Barry welcomed them and asked if they had already started the fire. Suddenly, Lena rushed in their direction, interrupting the conversation. "Why is Kara not with you?"

"Don't worry, she's waiting for the signal to start the fire at the cement factory." Barry replied.

Lena turned to Mick. "And why pray tell didn't you stay with her like it was planned, Mr. big muscles, small brain?" She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Hey, relax, Mrs. big mouth, small smile." Mick answered. "Skirt can take care of herself."

"I know that, but it's a God we're facing, not a rogue alien. If anything, any-thing, happens to her, I will hold you, and you…" Lena pointed at Firestorm, "responsible. You'll learn not to never make a Luthor angry."

Firestorm turned to Barry and Oliver for support. The first one seemed to be embarrassed and the second one was making his famous lone ranger poker face.

"The whole place was starting to be crowded with Police cars, looks like the message Oliver sent spread rather quickly." Firestorm explained, since the others didn't seem to be willing to help. "We thought it was better to leave before more cops show up."

"You should have waited for Wally to join at least but what's done is done." Oliver stated. "Wally, go meet Kara and tell her to send the plan into motion."

Wally nodded before running out of the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 **A/N: It's been a week and I'm still not over the promo. I'm so scared of the s** they're gonna come up with (the kiss with Jack made me want to bleach my eyes, my poor dramatic lesbian, sigh…) and I'm not sure the openly (cruel?) queerbaiting cuddle on the couch will be enough to calm me down. We'll still have fanfictions…**

 **Reviews make my day.**

* * *

Wally arrived at the factory soon after and started searching for Kara but the blonde found him first, landing right behind him.

"Boo" Kara whispered right in his ears before giggling.

"Oh God. Never do that again, I nearly got a heart attack!" Wally exclaimed.

"Sorry, Wally, I thought you speedsters had quick reflexes and couldn't be surprised. I had to test this theory." Kara replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well, we can be surprised, I hope you're happy now." Wally rolled his eyes, still trying to recover from the surprise. "By the way, they sent me here to say you can start the party and I'll stay here to get rid of the eventual uninvited guests."

"Ok." Kara answered, worryingly looking around. "You should get out of here, according to Mick the fire will spread pretty fast."

Wally nodded and was out of sight before Kara could even say goodbye. She exhaled loudly, her shoulders slouching. "I guess, I have no choice now." She said to herself as she flew above the factory, searching for the pile of trash that Mick had indicated her to start the fire. She spotted it quickly on the side of the building and it caught fire instantly under her heat vision. The fire expanded rapidly like a crawling beast devouring everything. The heat was so high that even Kara was uncomfortable staying near it. Her super hearing quickly caught the sound of sirens coming her way so she decided to hide on top of a building while she waited for Barry to arrive.

* * *

In the meantime, the firemen were getting ready to fight the fire while the policemen were securing the area, trying to keep the journalists at bay. From her spot, Kara noticed Wally trying to contain the fire to give them more time. She was scanning the perimeter when she heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. She squinted her eyes and saw not only the police but also the news chopper heading in their direction. Not wanting to be seen on top of the building, she knew she had to hide somewhere else while still being close enough to intervene. She exhaled one more time and bounced toward the sky, deciding to stay high in the sky.

After a while, Barry arrived on site and with his speed, he quickly generated cyclones to smother the fire while Wally was making sure no one on ground would be armed. It was over in a few minutes and quickly, the journalists pressed the police barriers to get a word from the local hero. It was the signal for Kara and Wally to return to the base and get in the power shaker. Barry was surrounded by microphones and cameras as the questions fused.

"Flash! You saved the day. Any comment?" One journalist asked. "Flash! Here! Any information about the terrorist threat on Central City?" Another questioned. "Flash! Flash! You were pretty discreet the last few days, were you fighting other threats?" Another one jumped in.

"Flash! Susan Williams for Channel 52. A word please!"

Barry instantly recognized the name. Knowing she was Oliver's girlfriend, he looked in her direction. "Miss Williams, I want to reassure everyone in Central City that even if I was not visible in the last few days, I was still working, like I do every day, to protect the citizens of this town from threats like this one and…"

Suddenly, the facility behind them, already smoldered from the previous fire, exploded in every direction. Barry turned around to face the explosion but only saw in slow motion a fist heading toward his face. He took a hard punch and crashed into the nearest wall.

"Hello, Barry. Long time no see." Savitar said.

* * *

Before they knew it, Barry had lured Savitar to the building next to theirs and Kara and the speedsters were jumping inside the power shaker.

Barry could feel his strength growing as the powers of the others slowly filled his body. Feeling stronger, he started circling the God, trying to weaken him enough to throw a punch. After a few tries, he quickly realized he couldn't go past his defenses. He could sense the force field contract under his blows, leaving Savitar's back unprotected. However, he wasn't quick enough to reach the breach just after his punches. He tried to come up with an idea when suddenly, Savitar grabbed him and sent him flying. The movement was so violent that he smashed through several walls and ended up in their building.

Barry stood up shakily and looked around, surprised to see some of the God's minions had already joined his friends.

"Barry, you have to keep him away!" Oliver commanded from his spot a few feet away from him.

"I'm trying but I can't seem to pass through his shield." The Flash answered.

Oliver shot an arrow before moving closer to his friend. "Do you need the laser gun?"

"I can't punch the shield and shoot at the same time." Barry explained. "We need to destroy the force field definitely, not just temporarily like last time."

"We need to team up then." Oliver pressed his earpiece. "Ray, we need the gun."

"On my way." Ray replied.

"Go back to Savitar," Oliver ordered. "We'll join you shortly."

Barry nodded before running toward Savitar at high speed as the God entered the building.

* * *

In the meantime, Lena was watching the scene from the control post. Things didn't look so good; Savitar's crew had filled the building, everyone was fighting and Barry didn't seem to be able to manage Savitar's assault despite the powers he borrowed. They were rubbles everywhere and it was pretty much chaos. "So much for keeping the building after this, well if we even survive then day..." She muttered.

"Have a little faith, we're not completely surrounded by minions yet." Cisco replied. As if on cue, many armed men barged through the entrance.

"You were saying?" Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Shit." Felicity breathed out.

Lena watched almost helplessly as some minions created a breach through their defenses and started rushing upstairs. Not long after, she heard an explosion before Nate's voice came through the intercom. "They reached our post, the machine took some damages."

"Is everyone okay?" Lena asked.

"Yes, we…" Nate started. "Fuck, everyone takes cover…" Another explosion.

"Nate? What's going on?" Felicity inquired.

Cisco looked at his screen to check the state of the power shaker and frowned. "The temperature of the machine is rising up, that's not good."

"Barry is far from doing good," Felicity stated, glancing at the screen too. "We can't lose his power source already."

"Okay…" Cisco frowned. "Now it's losing power."

"We need to use some of the small electric generators we have to maintain the power level." Lena declared.

"Nate? Can you hear me?" Felicity called in the intercom. "The machine is losing power, we need you to plug the small generators we left on the side."

"We're a little busy right now." Nate answered after a while.

"Send someone else!" Lena urged.

Felicity scanned the ground floor and saw all of her friends fighting minions. "They're all busy."

Lena pondered the situation for a moment before nodding decisively to herself. "Fuck it." She put Alex's vest and grabbed her gun. "Forgive me, Kara." She marched toward the door.

Felicity frowned in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just standing here doing nothing so I'm going." The CEO explained as she opened the door.

"No, wait." The blonde tried but it was too late, Lena was already out of the room.

* * *

Lena didn't waste a minute and raised her gun, aiming at the closest man and shooting him as she rushed toward Sara. She shot another minion, tucking her gun in her belt and kneeling down to take his sword. She dodged a few men before stopping next to Sara who was covering their point. "Need a hand?"

Sara smirked. "Well..." She punched a minion before piercing his body with her saber.

Lena chuckled. "Don't even."

Sara got rid of the man running toward her before turning her attention to Lena. "You shouldn't be here, Kara made me promise to protect you."

"Well, what a better way to do it than if I'm right here next to you." Lena replied.

Sara grabbed her arm. "I'm serious."

They saw flames coming from the first floor and Lena's eyes went wide. "They need back up! Clearly they're more interested in killing Kara and the speedsters than destroying the power source."

"Then stay here, I'll go." Sara declared, turning around to fight another minion. Once she was done, she stepped forward but Lena stopped her.

"Please. The machine needs more power, you can cover me while I take care of it." Lena insisted.

"I…" Sara paused as two men charged toward them. She took the man on the left, stopping his attack with her weapon before quickly stepping to the side to hit the other man on the right. She stopped when she noticed Lena swirl her sword a couple of times and block the minion's attack.

The clacking of the swords echoed around them as Lena batted the man's blade away. The minion tried a swipe at her head but Lena blocked it easily, quickly bringing her weapon down to strike at his left side. The man fell with a yelp of pain. She swiftly removed her sword from his body and turned toward Sara. "So, are we going?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh, why am I so weak for badass women. Fine." Sara pressed her earpiece to speak. "Thea, take my spot." When the woman was close enough, Sara grabbed Lena's elbow and led her toward the staircase. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's certainly not as impressive as your technic but I am a Luthor, being proficient in any tool that can incapacitate, wound or kill is part of our genetic heritage." Lena explained as they fought their way toward the stairs. "Lex, my brother, he was a big fan of fencing. He gave me some lessons when I was younger. After a while he started using real swords without any protection."

"And it ended well?" Sara kicked a lackey before impaling him on the ground.

"My brother is in prison for multiple life sentences and I'm the one holding a sword to defend aliens and meta-humans that Lex would rather see dead, you tell me." Lena joked with her usual dark humor.

Sara frowned. "Hum oookkkaaayy?!

The CEO chuckled. "I surpassed him in the end, that's all you have to know."

"I don't know if I find this arousing or bat-shit insane." Sara declared.

Lena smirked, reaching for her gun to shoot a few people standing in the way. "You wouldn't be the first to think the later."

They made their way to the first floor not without any difficulty. They joined Nate and the others in the fight for a few minutes before Lena made her way to the corner of the room to check the generators. Thankfully, they were still intact. She dragged one close the machine, careful not to get hurt by the minions' attacks. She plugged it and did the same with a second generator. Once it was done, Sara forced her to kneel down and take cover behind the power shaker. Lena pressed her intercom to inform Felicity. "I just plugged two generators, how's the power level?"

Felicity sighed in relief. "Thank god, you're okay."

Cisco joined in. "The power is getting back to normal." He smiled. "What you did was awesome."

"You should come back now." Felicity advised.

Lena looked around the room, more minions had made their way upstairs and it wouldn't be that easy to go back. "It might be harder than I thought." She removed the magazine of her gun to check the ammo, 6 left, without counting the two magazines in the pocket of her vest. It wasn't much if Savitar's lackeys kept coming in but it wasn't the first time she had to do more with less…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **A/n:** Another big thanks to my friend dD for his help with the Arrow/Flash parts.

I have to say the more spoilers we get, the less I want to watch the show. As if bringing a dude as Lena's ex wasn't enough, they're talking about anarranged marriage with Monew, like, isn't it enough of a trainwreck already, god... I try to lower my expectations but it seems like even the minimum is too much at this point.

Anyway, here's the new chapter. The next one should be the last, followed by an epilogue. Comments are more than welcome

* * *

Back in the other building, Ray had joined Oliver and helped him get rid of the minions in the area. Once it was clear, he gave the gun to his friend.

"Cover me, Ray." Oliver ordered. "Barry, I'm in position. What's my signal?"

While Ray gained some altitude to cover Oliver's position, Barry answered in short sentences, the communication becoming jerky as he fought Savitar. "Ok… I'll… I'll need to get faster… and … I'll send a lightning bolt… to Savitar… when you see the light… Savitar should be between us…. That's your… signal!"

"Okay." Oliver stood still as he stared in front of him, ready to shoot. After a few seconds, he caught a glimpse of light to his left and without missing a bit, he fired the gun in that direction. For a fraction of a second, he saw the impact of the laser on Savitar's shield and was able to perceive the God's silhouette. "Нам пиздец!" He exclaimed.

"What? Is he speaking Russian now or something?" Ray asked over the intercom.

"He is and I don't really want to translate that …" Lena answered him. "But to put it nicely, he said that we are pretty much screwed."

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Felicity questioned with worry in her voice.

"I… I had a glimpse of that… thing." Oliver paused. "It's nothing human. It's... You should be happy it's invisible."

"Guys…" Barry interrupted. "It worked… it worked for a few seconds… but… but Savitar seems to recover… pretty fast. We need…something more… more powerful… Any ideas?" The intercom went silent for a moment as everyone tried to figure out a solution while Barry kept fighting Savitar.

Mick was the first one to answer. "We need a bigger gun!"

"Men and big guns…." Sara muttered. "Oliver already has one of the most dangerous guns on this earth."

While they were discussing their possible plan, Oliver continued to shoot in coordination with Barry's lightning bolts, hoping the constant assault would weaken Savitar's shield enough to break it.

"It's working… I can… see that he's… a slightly… slower… *ouch*… but it's like… trying to calm down a… raging bull with a Taser." Barry said.

"Maybe we just need a bigger power source for the gun." Ray suggested, still keeping the minions at bay in order to give Oliver enough space to shoot.

"We can't use our generator; it's already in bad shape and we need it for the Power Shaker." Cisco stated.

"And we already calibrated the gun for its optimal use. More energy would probably destroy the weapon and its power source. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near that when it explodes." Lena added.

"It's a risk we have to take, Barry can only stand against Savitar for so long. We have to take him down as soon as we can. Whatever the cost. Find a solution." Oliver replied.

"Barry, I have an idea but it won't be easy. Can you fight Savitar without the Scarab for a few seconds?" Ray asked.

"A few more punches… and… he should be weak enough… I think." Barry answered, still fighting Savitar in sync with Oliver. "Why?"

"Ok, so here's the plan: I'm gonna take the Scarab from Barry when he is ready and I'll shrink it with me in order to connect it directly to the gun power source." Ray explained. "With the additional power, the blow should be enough to destroy Savitar's force field."

"No, no, no… there should be another way." Felicity argued. "It could put you, Oliver and Barry in danger. Hell, the explosion might even wipe out the whole building!"

"If that's the price to pay…" Oliver said simply.

"I'm the one… who brought this all… on you." Barry jumped in. "As long as… everyone else is okay… I'm ready to… face the consequences..."

"We all knew the risks, Felicity." Ray stated.

"There SHOULD be another way!" Felicity insisted, trying to come up with another idea.

"Don't worry, they know what they are doing." John declared. "Ok everyone, let's try to give them some time to work on this plan. Push the minions as far away as you can from Ray and Oliver!"

Knowing that it was probably their last and only chance to defeat Savitar, everyone redoubled their efforts and the whole fight renewed with intensity. Lena, Sara and Firestorm had been able to push the minions back to the staircase where Vixen, with the spirit of the rhinoceros got rid of most of them. Nate had joined Ray and Oliver to take care of the minions around them while John was covering him. Thea and Mick were watching the building entrance, struggling to prevent more men from entering.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Barry threw one last punch to Savitar and ordered Oliver to shot "Ok. I think he's out for a few seconds." He shouted, removing the Scarab from his chest and handed it to Ray. "Do your best!"

Ray didn't waste any time and shrank with the Scarab in his hand.

The battle between Barry and Savitar resumed. Oliver was standing still in the middle of the chaos, trying to focus, knowing he would only get one shot. His focus shifted a little when he heard Ray's voice in the intercom. "It's in place. But I can't leave the gun or it might not work. Good luck everyone…"

"Oliver… Get ready!" Barry yelled.

Oliver took a deep breath, waiting for the flash of light to pull the trigger. "I'm sorry, for everything, Felicity…" He whispered in the radio. Then, a lightning and Oliver shot.

* * *

White. Everything went white. The silence was deafening. The first one to wake up was Barry since Savitar had absorbed most of the deflagration. He was lying on a pile of rubble near the entrance and it took him some time to regain consciousness, slowly realizing he was, in fact, not dead. After a couple more minutes, he found the strength to stand and started looking for his teammates.

His eyes fell on Savitar, face down on the side, then he noticed Oliver and Ray lying on their back underneath Nate's body. The man had probably shielded them against the explosion at the last moment. He looked for his other friends but they were all out of sight. Barry quickly pressed his intercom. "Is… Is everyone okay?" No answer. He started to head toward the welcome office where Felicity and Cisco should be. Since they were the furthest from the explosion, they should be awake now. He asked again if anyone could hear him but then realized their radio might have fried after the explosion. He was nearly at the welcome office door when he heard a loud noise, like metal scratching on concrete. He turned around only to see Savitar kneel down and look at his armor.

"NOOOOO. It's impossible!" The speed God screamed. Before Barry got a chance to react, Savitar was heading toward the entrance where some of his minions had gathered just before the explosion.

"Guys! Wake up! It's not finished yet! I need your help!" Barry shouted. He rushed toward Savitar, ready to fight him again. He slowed down when his intercom crackled and everyone seemed to come back to life. He recognized the voice of Thea and Mick, then John, Lena, Sara and Vixen. Then, from the back of the building, Cisco and Felicity declared in chorus. "The control is fried."

His joy was short lived when his eyes landed on Savitar again. Something strange was happening between the speed God and the minions close to him. "Guys, that's not good… I think he is… well… absorbing the very small amount of speed force his minions have to regenerate himself. We have to act quickly!"

* * *

Lena groaned in pain as she slowly moved to sit. She looked around and saw a lot of bodies lying on the floor. The last thing she remembered was reaching out for Kara's hand before everything went blank. When she noticed Sara grab her weapon and kill some of the minions before they could wake up, she realized the fight wasn't over yet. She had to push through the ache in her body and keep helping her teammates. She stood up and quickly pressed the emergency button on the machine to release everyone. Since the Scarab and the control were fried, there was no reason to keep Kara and the others inside the pods. She shot a couple of minions that were starting to wake up before standing in front of Kara as the woman slowly opened her eyes. Lena smiled softly. "Hey."

Kara blinked, clearly confused until her eyes locked with Lena's. She smiled. "Hey back."

"How are you feeling?" Lena questioned, cupping the woman's cheek.

"Disoriented…" Kara stepped out of the pod just when a minion was thrown against the wall next to them. The blonde seemed to snap out of her daze, moving closer to Lena to protect her and make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay? What's going on? Is Savitar gone?" She scanned the room, Wally and Jay looked confused and her friends were fighting Savitar's minions.

"I'm fine but the fight isn't over. Barry needs you. Savitar's force field had been destroyed but he's still fighting." Lena explained.

Kara nodded and quickly got rid of the minions around them. Once she was sure everyone was okay, she flew downstairs to help Barry, Wally and Jay following close behind.

* * *

Now that Savitar was visible, Barry, Kara, Wally and Jay were fighting him, trying to find a weak spot to take him down for good.

"We're still not strong enough to destroy him, it's like he's regenerating his powers as we fight him." Barry declared after barely avoiding a hit.

"How?" Kara asked just before Savitar punched her. She slid all the way to the other building, her body stopping a few feet from Mick.

"What are you doing, Skirt?" Mick asked as he stared at the woman on the floor. "If you find it too hard for you, you can sit back on the substitute's bench while I show you how it's done!"

Kara slowly stood up, trying to catch her breath. "The machine had weakened me, my powers aren't fully back yet."

"You need to tank up, Skirt?" Mick said as he handed Kara a flask. "Secret family's recipe moonshine, also used to start Russians motorbikes."

Kara frowned and pushed the flask away. "Eww. No, Thanks."

"Your call!" Mick shrugged and took a sip from the flask before shaking his head. "Good, I can't even feel my feet anymore…"

"Too bad you can still use your tongue!" Lena declared, rushing down the stairs before joining them. "Are you okay, Kara?" She asked, rubbing the woman's arm.

"I'm… I'm okay, it's just… The power shaker had drained more energy from me than I thought." Kara replied.

"We still have the solar lamps if you need to recharge." Lena suggested.

"It will take too long… and in this state, I'm not very useful either." Kara stated. She clenched her fists angrily, she hated feeling useless.

"If the sunlamps aren't enough for your tan, then you should go for the real thing." Mick glanced at the roof as if he could see the sun.

"But I can't leave. I won't let everyone fight without me. Besides, I haven't tried it before, I know my cousin did it a few times but…" Kara hesitated.

"You can and you will." Lena assured, squeezing her fiancée's shoulder in support. "Now go, I've got an idea!" She kissed Kara's cheek before pushing her gently toward the exit.

Kara nodded. "Please stay safe." And with a woosh, she was gone.

"I'm feeling a bit weak too…" Mick declared, pretending to feel dizzy as he leaned in Lena's direction.

"Nice try, butterscotch!" Lena smirked, punching his shoulder before calling everyone in the intercom. "Guys, I have an idea. Kara is unavailable for a short period but she'll come back soon. Barry, Jay and Wally, can you take care of Savitar? I need Ray with me."

"We'll try!" Barry answered.

"But make it quick!" Wally added.

"Okay then, Ray, come with me to the pods, Cisco, Felicity, join us as fast as you can. I'll explain everything once you're here." Lena ordered.

* * *

Lena's plan was simple, the pods were designed to drain the energy of the host. Since it had weakened Kara, it should have the same impact on Savitar, draining the last bit of his power. Of course, it was easier said than done. The control was fried, the power source was nearly empty and the Scarab was destroyed, meaning the drained energy would have nowhere to go.

"We don't need the Scarab." Cisco declared. "We can use the extracted energy and redirect it to power the machine itself, creating an infinite loop of exponential power. At some point, the power shaker will reach its critical mass and BOUM!"

"It could work but the pods are on the first floor and it won't be easy to drag Savitar up here." Felicity noted.

"That's why we need Ray," Lena answered. "Once we fix the power shaker, he'll carry it downstairs."

"But we still have to push Savitar inside and keep him there long enough to shut him down." Cisco pointed out.

"One problem at the time," Lena stated. "Let's start with modifying the pod because if we can't make it work, we won't have to worry about that part."

The four scientists started working on the pod, salvaging parts from the control and the power station, while Cisco kept comparing them to the A-Team.

"I'm not sure I appreciate the comparison." Lena said with a frown.

"Me neither. Besides they're all men!" Felicity added.

"Maybe you can be the new version of Ghostbusters." Ray offered amused.

"Safety lights are for dudes…" Felicity joked.

"Safety lights are for dudes!" Lena answered with a chuckle, high-fiving the blonde as she remembered the quote from the movie Kara made her watch.

"Hey, nerds, it's not tea time, hurry up, we have incoming." Sara interrupted, unsheathing her sword as more minions reached their floor.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team got rid of the remaining minions, trying to stay away from the speedsters still fighting Savitar.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the end of the big fight. I finished this at 2.30AM so sorry for the possible mistakes. It's Lena Luthor appreciation week so I thought I would post a chapter, you know, to celebrate our soft lesbian that we love so much. I just love her, protect her at all cost!**

 **I hope you'll like it and as always, comments make my day.**

* * *

Barry, Wally, and Jay were struggling in their fight against Savitar. Even without his force field and most of his power gone, the God was still an excellent fighter. Until now, they had only managed to corner him in the back of the building, keeping him away from the exits in case he would suddenly decide to flee.

The battle was dragging on and the speedsters seemed unable to deliver the final blow that would end the God of speed once and for all. It was frustrating and exhausting, especially since they didn't know how long the scientists would take to fix the Power Shaker. They had to present a sufficient threat to Savitar and keep him busy while saving their energy.

Barry was on the first line, fighting Savitar hand to hand and only switching place with Wally when he needed to catch his breath. Jay stood behind - being a little slower than the two others - but he was still able to prevent Savitar's escapes thanks to his experience and previous battles against the God of speed.

"Guys, how's the work on the Pod going?" Barry asked in the intercom during one of his breaks, letting Wally and Jay deal with Savitar.

"Almost done." Ray replied. "We're going as fast as we can but it's not really the ideal place or time for such a task."

"Do your best but do it quick." Barry requested. "I'm not sure how long we can keep up with this game before Savitar figures out a way to escape from here."

Most of the minions were dead or had fled the building as soon as they saw their God fall to his knees. The team rapidly took care of the rest of the lackeys and was now protecting the techies working on the pod to prevent any desperate attempt on the machine.

With the control fried and the lack of time and material, Lena, Felicity and Cisco were struggling to repurpose the Power shaker. After another 15 minutes, Lena connected the last wire that would turn the emergency button into a start button. The brainiacs smiled proudly at each other, the customized pod – baptized the Leech by Cisco - was ready.

"Cheer up guys, the Leech is ready!" Cisco announced over the intercom.

"The Leech? Did you really call a machine capable of wiping out a speedster the Leech?" Jay asked stunned.

"We'll have time to discuss Cisco's hyperactive imagination later." John interrupted. "Ray, how long before you can bring the machine down here?"

"I'm on my way." Ray answered. He had shrank the machine and was now carrying it very carefully, assisted by his ATOM suit.

"Any news from Skirt?" Mick questioned once everyone gathered downstairs. "I'm sure she can help with the vacuum cleaner!" Lena and Sarah simultaneously smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Mick glared at them, annoyed. "Women…."

Once Ray settled the machine, they checked if everything was in place and if the Leech was ready to work. After some last minute tweaks, everyone cleared the room to give the speedsters enough space. Bring Savitar closer to the machine was easier said than done. Even with their combined powers, the three speedsters were making little progress on directing the God in the right direction; as if Savitar knew what they had in store for him and was trying to find an escape route.

* * *

Then out of nowhere, a ball of light entered the building, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Everyone blinked in confusion, even Savitar who stood there not knowing what was happening.

It was Kara, now hovering a few feet above the ground, her blond hair gently floating around her head and her cape waving like under a cool breeze. She was surrounded by a gentle golden halo of energy. She tilted her head in direction of the speedsters and smiled warmly. "Sorry for the delay." She said calmly. "I got this."

In a blink of an eye, almost too fast for the speedsters to track her movements, Kara was standing in front of Savitar, her fists resting on her hips in her famous pose. "Your reign of terror is over." She proclaimed.

Savitar didn't get the time to answer as Kara was already landing an uppercut on his chin. The impact echoed like a tenor bell and sent him flying across the room, his armor incapable of absorbing the blow. Before the God could even touch the ground, Kara was behind him, raising her two clenched fists and hitting him, nailing him face down to the ground.

Without missing a beat, Kara landed on him, her knee on his back as she blocked his head with her arm. Everyone was staring wide eyes at the scene in front of them. Even the speedsters had trouble following the fight.

Savitar tried to stand by leaning on his arm but his attempt was stopped by Kara who sat up straighter, lifting him around the waist before arching her back and crashing backward. Savitar's head smashed on the concrete with a heavy noise that sent tremor all-across the building.

"Hot…" Sara breathed out.

"You take the words right out of my mouth." Lena answered with a smirk.

"Damn, Skirt grew a pair after her little trip into the sun!" Mick exclaimed.

"You don't need a pair to fight well." Thea pointed out.

"She's Supergirl after all, what did you expect?" Lena raised her eyebrow. "Don't mess with the Luthors, especially the Super one." She looked proudly at her future wife.

"Look at you," Felicity declared amused, "When you arrived you kept telling us she wasn't your wife yet and now you're all 'she not only stole my heart but my last name' ''.

"What did you keep telling me, details?" Lena smirked amused. Another loud bang switched their focus back on the fight.

Kara stood proudly in the middle of the building. She inhaled a large amount of air closing her eyes before releasing her ice breath for a couple of minutes. The temperature in the building fell way beyond the freezing point, trapping Savitar under a thick layer of ice. Then Kara flew through the roof, vanishing from sight again.

No one dared to move, not knowing if the fight was over and if Kara was returning soon or if they should take Savitar to the Leech themselves. A few seconds passed, everyone exchanging questioning looks.

Suddenly, a ray of light pierced through the roof to land on Savitar, a sonic boom following the impact. When the dust settled, the team saw Kara above Savitar who had a half melted steel beam planted in his armor.

The attack was so violent that they were both standing a few feet below ground, all the concrete and ice around them vaporized. Kara continued her assault on Savitar by twisting the steel beam. Savitar's armor, already weakened by the near absolute zero temperature, exploded in a thousand pieces, sending cutting shrapnel all across the room.

Nate shielded Amaya with his impenetrable skin, holding her in his arms. Oliver and Sara, reacting more on instinct than pure training, took cover behind a pillar. Barry and Wally barely got the time to take Cisco and Felicity out of the deadly flying metal pieces path, while Jay did the same for Thea. John and Mick who were a bit further from the main battle had enough time to hide.

At this exact moment, Kara snapped out of her cold rage and saw Lena standing next to the Leech exposed to a certain death. With a renewed rush of speed fueled by despair, as if time itself was holding its breath, Kara flew in Lena's direction and engulfed her in her cape before any shrapnel could harm her lover.

"Kara?!" Lena said surprised since she didn't have the time to register what happened.

Kara straightened, opening the safe cocoon she had created with her cape to check on her fiancée. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? You're fine? Tell me you're fine?!" Kara asked panicked as she scanned every inch of Lena's body to be sure that not even the tiniest metal shard had reached her.

Lena blinked a few times as the situation dawned on her. She tried to smile reassuringly. "Darling, I'm fine. Thank you for…" She didn't get the time to finish her sentence that Kara was pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I thought for a moment I had lost you…" Kara breathed out. "I was so blinded by my rage and desire to destruct Savitar that for a second I forgot that I was not the only one in the room."

"I love you but too tight." Lena mumbled against the woman's neck.

"Oh," Kara pulled away. "I'm sorry, you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Lena kissed her quickly. "Now go finish the job, Supergirl."

Kara nodded before turning around to confront Savitar again.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered around the small crater on the ground to see what was hiding beneath Savitar's armor. There lay a tall and broad-shouldered middle age white man; his eyes were a very dark brown, albeit with some golden flecking. He had long dark hair, sideburns and a thin moustache. He wore a dark blue air force flight suit. He could be considered somewhat handsome, with a thin-lipped expression and a piercing gaze.

Savitar was sitting in the middle of the crater, staring at his hands and turning them over and over again as if he was looking for something that wasn't there anymore. Lost in thoughts, he didn't hear Kara approaching.

"Come." Kara commanded in the same tone you would use to call a reluctant dog.

Still mute, Savitar slowly stood up and looked around for a while until his eyes fell on Barry. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes. He looked down, desperately searching for his lost armor before uttering a sigh. In a second, he was rushing in Barry's direction shouting. "I AM YOUR GOD!" He didn't get far, stopped by Kara's fist which sent him flying back in the hole he was in. Kara flew in his direction, pausing to pick up the steel beam she had used to destroy Savitar's armor.

"Take him to the machine!" Kara quickly ordered to the speedsters.

In a split second, Savitar was seated in the Leech, held in place by the three speedsters. Kara bent the steel beam around the machine then used her heat vision to weld it.

"Everyone take cover!" Lena shouted before smashing the button to activate the machine.

* * *

The whole team spread across the building, trying to find a shelter from the incoming blast while Savitar was screaming repeatedly. "I am your GOD. I KNOW THE FUTURE. This is not how it ends!"

Everyone ducked, silently hoping the explosion wouldn't destroy the whole neighborhood – except maybe for Mick, who, strangely, would be happy to see something explode. Savitar's screams were now indistinguishable. This continued for a minute or two. Everyone was worried that the machine might not work and that they would have to figure out another plan to get rid of Savitar.

Suddenly, the God of speed's voice rose again. "No. No... NO. NOOO… NOT THEM. NOT LIKE THAT!" Savitar yelled, seemingly frightened.

Barry beckoned Kara from across the room, motioning toward Savitar and the machine with a tilt of his head. Kara nodded in acknowledgement. They both left their respective hiding spot to head toward the adjacent room where Savitar was still screaming. They carefully approached together to discover what was scaring the fallen God of speed.

Barry started to tremble in fear, ignoring Kara's questioning look. She turned her head to look at Savitar and that was when she saw them. Half a dozen of Time Wraiths were slowly turning around Savitar and the Leech, getting closer and closer after each convolution.

Finally, with a screech that could shatter glass, the banshees plunged on Savitar, engulfing him in a swarming mass of darkness before disappearing like ashes blown by the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's the epilogue of my story. I hope you'll enjoy it. I want to thank you all for your kudos and comments and support. Katie was STUNNING in the last episode, I'm still not over it and like always, protect Lena Luthor!**

 **Thanks dD., you're the Mick to my Lena and sometimes Kara (*ew, gross!*) and especially thanks for putting up with my gayness, feminist rants and fangirling (Katie is a goddess, fight me on that!).**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Kara and Barry didn't dare to speak as they stared at the empty spot where the machine was a few minutes ago. There was nothing left of the device or Savitar.

Slowly, each member of the team started to come out of their hiding place, carefully scanning the building to make sure they were safe. When they found no indications of a remaining threat, they all gathered next to Barry and Kara.

Oliver was the first one to speak. "What just happened?"

"Where's Savitar?" Wally asked.

"Where's the machine?" Cisco questioned right after.

Barry finally tore his eyes away from the vacant space in front of him and looked at Oliver. "Humm… the…" He cleared his throat, trying to clear the emotion in his voice. "The time Wraiths, they're hum… enforcers of the Speed Force, they appeared and just took him…"

"But where is he?" Lena inquired, clearly as confused as the others.

"Is he dead?" Felicity jumped in.

Barry shook his head. "No but it's a fate worse than death. He's stuck in some sort of limbo where he'll relive the worst moment of his life again and again, for eternity."

"Wow, tough shit." Mick declared.

"At least it's over." Kara stated, her shoulders slumping as she slowly started to relax.

Barry sighed in relief. "Thank you guys."

"Well, that was fun!" Mick said, a bit too cheerful.

Lena snorted. "That's one way to put it."

"Exactly, we just had to build the most powerful gun on this earth, rescue some of you, ask for the dominators' help to create the Power Shaker, fight a hundred of minions, improvise a new machine and survive countless explosions. Kara even had to bath into the sun to reach her full potential but sure, it was easy as pie." Felicity recounted drily.

"I love when a plan comes together." Cisco joked as if he was Hannibal Smith from A-team.

They all laughed tiredly, relishing in their victory.

Lena stepped closer to Kara, leaning against her. "A victory kiss for the hero of the day?"

Kara smiled cheekily, engulfing her fiancée into a tight embrace. "Gladly." She leaned in and met Lena halfway.

The couple kissed slowly, lovingly, the tension of the battle progressively leaving their bodies. When they heard catcall, they broke their embrace but kept their foreheads against each other.

Lena chuckled. "We'll continue this later." She kissed her fiancée one last time before stepping to the side to talk with everyone, ignoring Sara's wink when Kara reached out to hold her hand.

* * *

The next day, after a good night of sleep, they all decided to have brunch. They settled outside in the grass, enjoying the nice weather.

Mick had insisted to have a BBQ, using all the ingredients synthetized by the Timeship Maker to cook his infamous red hot burger recipe. There were also pizzas, pot-stickers- at Kara's insistence-, bacon and scramble eggs, pancakes, cupcakes, among other things, and some less greasy food like fruit or vegetable salad.

Lena was sipping her mimosa while talking with Sara, Felicity, and Thea when Kara leaned closer. "Do you need anything, I'm gonna refill my plate."

Lena glanced at her fiancée's plate and raised an eyebrow. "It's still full of food."

Kara scoffed. "I'm barely starting, I'll be done in a minute."

Lena laughed before kissing her cheek. "I'm good but go ahead, darling, I wouldn't want you to starve to death."

Kara smiled brightly and kissed Lena before standing up. She walked toward the side table, her mouth full of pot-stickers but stopped right in her tracks when she smelled the meat grilling on the BBQ.

Before Mick could blink, Kara was standing next to him, staring at the burger on the grill. "See something you like, Skirt?"

Kara nodded, popping her last pot-sticker into her mouth. "Smells good. Is it ready yet?" She looked at him with puppy eyes, clearly eager to taste one.

"Well, Skirt, it's not just any burger you're looking at." Mick declared. "It's my world famous recipe, I use red pepper, onion, Sichuan pepper, Dijon mustard, provolone cheese, garlic bread, Ultra Death Hot Sauce and my secret ingredient."

Kara was already salivating. "Sounds yummy!"

Mick scoffed. "I bet you can't even finish one, super power or not, this masterpiece isn't for girl scouts."

Kara snorted. "You've clearly never seen me in an eating contest but I'm up for the challenge."

"Did someone mention an eating contest?" Barry interrupted. "Count me in!"

"Me too!" Wally jumped in.

"Not for me, I'm too old for this nonsense." Jay stated.

"Yay, eating contest!" Cisco shouted, effectively stopping every other conversation among the group. "Kara or the speedsters, who will win this fight?"

Lena chuckled. "Oh, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, Kara is a bottomless pit."

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed.

Lena arched her eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

"No, but still…" Kara pouted.

Lena chuckled again. "Don't worry, my bet is on you." She winked.

"What's the catch for the winner?" Thea asked while helping everyone clear the table so Kara, Barry and Wally could settle there.

"And what are the rules?" Felicity added.

Oliver shook his head. "Don't encourage them."

"What? Let the kids have some fun." Felicity bumped his shoulder playfully. "They deserved it."

"Only one glass of water, no puking, no fainting. You have 3 minutes to finish your plate." Mick explained as he cooked more burgers.

"I have an idea for the prize." Sara smirked. "Mick will owe the winner 3 wishes."

Mick frowned. "Do I look like a Djinn in a bottle?"

"You smell more like a bottle of gin than a supernatural creature." Ray teased him.

"Who's up for the 3 wishes?" Cisco questioned. Everyone except Mick raised their hand. "Then 3 wishes it is."

Mick growled. "That's why I don't like democracy…"

Kara, Barry and Wally sat in line at the table, looking at their plate of almost two dozen burgers while everyone gathered around them.

Suddenly, Nate joined them in a referee costume, holding an old chronograph in his hand. "I'll be the timekeeper!"

"Oh my god, you didn't." Sara laughed. "You look ridiculous!"

"I think he looks nice." Amaya smiled. "But don't count on us to play the cheerleaders."

"I wouldn't mind." Mick exclaimed with a smirk.

"Of course you wouldn't." Lena rolled her eyes at the man's antics.

Nate stood in front of table and inspected the food carefully. "I think everything is in order. Shall we start?"

"Yes!" Kara jumped eagerly on her chair. "I'm starving!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're about to witness the Superstar Chawndown." Cisco announced in a WWE style. "Our first contestant, Barry, also known as The Flash, who can cook minute rice in less than 58 seconds. Then, we have Kara, known as Supergirl, who could eat an elephant without taking a pound and last but not least, Wally, Kid Flash, who loves pizza more than the teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Kara frowned. "I'm not sure I like his presentation of me. Besides, I don't even know what an elephant taste like and I wouldn't even eat this poor animal."

"It doesn't matter, it's Cisco, just play along." John advised her.

"Okay, let's do this!" Felicity cheered.

"Everyone's ready?" Nate asked. When the three challengers nodded, he brought his chronograph closer. "On your mark… GO!"

Barry and Wally started stuffing their faces swiftly, barely chewing while Kara took her time to enjoy her meal, even pausing to compliment Mick on his cooking skills. Quickly, the speedsters realized how spicy the burgers were and slowed down their shoveling.

"Oh my god, what's in this thing?" Wally asked, gulping his glass of water in one go. "I can't even feel my face anymore!"

"I feel like... I'm dying inside…" Barry leaned against the table, taking deep breaths like it could help him calm the fire in his stomach.

"I think it's really good." Kara declared with a grin, sauce all over her face.

"That's kind of gross," Sara commented. "How can they eat all that?"

"Kara has a fast metabolism and is immune to a lot of things on earth. It seems like spices is one of them." Lena explained, the amusement evident in her voice.

"It's fascinating!" Felicity said in awe.

"I kind of agree with Sara though, it's gross." Thea jumped in. "They're eating like rabid wolverines."

"30 seconds left!" Nate called.

While Barry and Wally were struggling to even breathe, Kara finished her plate and was now wondering if she could steal her friends' burgers, since it didn't look like they were about to eat them. She shrugged to herself and grabbed their plates, pouring the remaining burgers in hers and ignoring Mick's incredulous look. She happily held a burger in each hand and took a bite in them alternatively.

"Stop, time's out!" Nate shouted.

Kara kept munching her food. "I'll just finish them, I don't want it to go to waste."

Cisco moved next to Kara and lifted her arm, despite the greasy burger still in her hand. "And the winner is, KARA!"

Everyone applauded as Kara laughed joyfully. "Thank you, thank you." She finished her last burger before standing up. "See Mick, I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"You're not even from this Earth, I'm pretty sure that's considered cheating." Mick answered.

Lena slapped his arm. "Don't be a sore loser. She won fair and square."

"So what's your first wish?" Felicity inquired, eager to know what Kara had in store for the poor fella.

"More burgers!" Kara declared, giggling.

"Great, now I'm Sponge Bob." Mick rolled his eyes.

"Then…" Kara tapped her chin as she thought. "I wish to know what the secret ingredient is."

"Nope." Mick said, popping the p with insistence. "What part of secret don't you understand, Skirt?"

"She won, you have to tell her." Sara insisted.

"Fine," Mick sighed. "I marinate the beef in some moonshine. Happy?"

Kara nodded. "Yes."

"What's your last wish, honey?" Lena questioned, resting her hand on her fiancée's arm.

"Mhh, I think I'll keep it for later." Kara replied with a sly smile.

"What?" Mick glared at the blonde. "No, you can't do that, I don't want to owe anyone anything."

Kara smiled. "I think I can."

"I think she can." Sara agreed.

"I second that." Lena stated.

"Agreed." Thea approved.

"Ditto." Amaya said.

"A bet is a bet." Felicity concluded.

"So you all ganged up against me." Mick sighed again. "Urgh, women…"

* * *

After spending most of the day together, talking and laughing, it was time to go back home.

Lena and Kara started to say goodbye to everyone. When it was Mick's turn, the man stood proudly in front of them with a 'Kiss the cook' apron, making everyone laugh at his silliness.

"Didn't you forget something, ladies?" Mick asked while pointing at his apron.

Since Lena didn't know when she would see him again, she decided to humor him. She winked at Kara and motioned for her to follow her lead. They both leaned in and kissed Mick's cheeks. The man smiled smugly, puffing his chest until Sara appeared behind him and smashed the back of his head.

Mick turned around and winked at his friend. "Don't be jealous, you can kiss me too, blondie."

Sara chuckled. "In your wildest dreams, buddy!"

Everyone finished saying their goodbye as Lena and Kara moved to the side, ready to activate the portal to go back to earth 38. Kara pressed the button on the travelling device and turned around to wave at everyone.

"I hope we'll get an invitation to your wedding!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, if all the women are as cute as you two, I can't wait to visit." Sara declared. "And you know, everyone gets laid at weddings."

"Wow, so romantic." Thea replied sarcastically.

"Of course, you're all invited!" Karla smiled.

"If you promise us to behave." Lena added, raising an eyebrow in Sara's direction.

"Oh you know us, we're angels." Sara winked.

They all laughed and nodded in goodbye before Kara and Lena turned toward the portal.

Kara lifted Lena off the ground and carried her bridal style. "Ready to go home, future wifey?"

Lena smiled lovingly. "Home is in your arms but if you're talking about the penthouse then yes, I am."

Kara blushed. "I can't wait to marry you."

"The feeling is mutual, future Mrs. Luthor." Lena kissed her cheek. "Now up, up and away, Supergirl."

"Happy to oblige, princess." Kara smiled before jumping into the portal leading them back to their earth…

~ THE END ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonus chapter: The wedding**

 _6 months later..._

The day before their wedding, Lena and Kara were gathered with their family for the rehearsal dinner. While the ceremony would take place outdoors, on the L-Corp rooftop – a way for them to celebrate their first meeting-, the couple had rented a beautiful ball room for the festivities. Not all the guests were able to make it, like Barry and his friends who would join them the next day for the big event.

When it was time for dessert, Kara stood with her glass in hand to give a toast. "We want to thank everyone for being here with us tonight. I know the real thing is tomorrow but who could pass an opportunity to eat good food while spending time with their loved ones, I know I can't." She joked. When everyone stopped laughing, she continued. "I'm aware that the organization of the wedding was a bit... bumpy to say the least…"

Alex snorted. "That's an understatement, you two turned into Bridezillas."

Kara glared at her sister before continuing. "But we made it and I can't wait to say yes to this amazing woman that…"

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the door. Everyone took cover as the lights flickered. When the smoke dissipated, they all saw Livewire standing proudly in the middle of the room.

"Sorry to crash your party but I heard you were getting married. Where's my invite?" Leslie exclaimed. "Come on Supergirl, it's not really nice! I thought we had something special. I would have offered to braid your hair tomorrow, really I'm hurt."

Kara stood in front of Lena to protect her as Alex and Maggie moved next to her. "Leslie, you know who I am?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Livewire laughed sardonically. "I know it's been a while but you didn't think I would pass the opportunity to ruin one of the best days of your life, did you?" Without waiting for an answer, she threw lightning blasts all over the room, destroying most of the venue.

Lena took a step forward, anger written all over her face. "You should leave while you still can or I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

Leslie smirked. "Kitty got claws, how sweet." She looked at the CEO from head to toe. "So you're the one who's gonna tie the knot with the girl of steel. I would have done it myself, you know, really tight around her neck but…" She looked at Kara with a devilish smile. "I have to admit, blondie, you have good taste."

"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me." Kara stated.

"Still naïve I see." Livewire chuckled. "It's gonna be a pleasure to make her suffer while I force you to watch."

Supergirl gritted her teeth. "I swear if you touch her…"

"What are you gonna do? Lecture me?" Leslie laughed. "Oh no Supergirl, I'm so scared. I changed my mind, I won't ruin your wedding after all."

It was all it took to make Kara lose her temper. She rushed toward Livewire, grabbing her throat before slamming her against the wall, not letting go of her grip. "You made a mistake, you should never have come here today. I'm gonna put you in a cell and you'll never see the light of day again." Her blue eyes were shining with anger. "I won't let you ruin my wedding day."

"Oh honey, I'm barely getting started." Livewire winked.

Before Kara could punch her, the woman turned into a lightning fog and disappeared. Kara growled in frustration and turned around to check on her friends and family. "Is everyone alright?"

When everyone nodded, Kara ran to Lena's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Lena reassured. "You should go and try to find her."

Kara frowned. "But, what about the rehearsal?"

Lena forced a smile. "Honey, look around, she destroyed everything. If we want a chance to get married tomorrow, you better catch her soon."

"Lena's right," Alex jumped in. "We have to stop her now or she could do a lot of damage."

Kara leaned forward, resting her forehead against her fiancée's. "I won't let her ruin our day, do you hear me? We will get married tomorrow."

Lena closed her eyes, trying to fight back her tears. "I hope you're right."

The taller girl cupped Lena's cheek and kissed her softly. "She picked the wrong party to crash." She said, trying to lighten to the mood by quoting Lena's words during the first gala they attended together.

Lena gave her a watery chuckle. "I guess she did." She welcomed Kara's embrace, enjoying the closeness as she tried to rein in her emotions.

"We're going to the DEO, Kara." Alex declared after sending most of the guests home.

"She seemed to know a lot so you should check L-Corp." Maggie added. "She might try to do something there."

"Okay." Kara broke the embrace. "Wait, take Lena with you. Leslie will try to come after her and she'll be safer with you at the DEO."

The agent nodded. "We'll take care of her, don't worry."

Supergirl smiled gratefully before turning her attention back to Lena. "Wait for me." She kissed her fiancée.

Lena smiled softly. "Always."

* * *

After scanning the building for any potential threats, Kara landed on L-Corp rooftop. Everything looked the same as it did when she left the place a few hours ago. The chairs were aligned, the aisle runner was spotless and the flower ark was still standing beautifully at the end of it.

Kara was letting herself enjoy the view when Livewire materialized in the middle of the white carpet runner.

"Finally!" Leslie exclaimed. "I didn't want to start without the bride."

Supergirl clenched her fists in anger. "I'm going to give you one last chance to leave without making a fuss."

Livewire laughed. "I thought I made myself clear earlier, Supergirl. You ruined my life so I'm gonna ruin yours. I think it makes a good story, you know, your nemesis ruining your wedding. Sounds like a good headline."

"This has to stop. An eye for an eye is no way to live." Kara answered, taking a step closer.

"It's too late for that." Leslie smirked. "By the way, I found your caterer, I think they're suddenly out of food."

Supergirl frowned. "What did you do?" Her intercom crackled before she heard Alex's voice telling her they located Livewire at L-Corp. "I know, she's right in front of me."

Livewire tilted her head. "Please, don't tell me you called the cavalry, those boys are such a drag. Your wifey can come though, it would save me some time."

"I warned you already," Kara growled. "Leave Lena out of it."

"Sorry, no can do." Leslie smiled. "Now, let's redecorate." Without warning, she threw a lightning bolt toward the ark, turning it into ashes. "Oopsie." She threw another one towards the chairs but before she could continue, Supergirl punched her in the face, sending her crashing against a table. She stood up and laughed. "Well if you wanted to help, all you had to do was ask." She sent a strong electric wave at Supergirl who fell to her knees.

Kara stood up quickly but before she could use her heat vision, Livewire had disappeared. "You're gonna pay for this." She shouted, hoping the woman could still hear her. She sighed in frustration and pressed her intercom. "Alex, Leslie is gone and hum…" She looked at all the destroyed decorations and furniture. "She completely destroyed the place."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry." Alex answered. "We're gonna get her, I promise."

Kara felt like crying. It was supposed to be her special day, hers and Lena's, they had waited so long for it and now her nemesis was ruining everything. "But what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know." The agent sighed. "Maybe you should talk to Lena and decide what to do next. Whatever you choose, we'll have your back."

"Thanks." Supergirl said before flying away.

* * *

Later, Kara and Lena were in their penthouse, sitting on the couch. Lena had been silent since they left the DEO and although Kara didn't want to push, she wanted to know what they should do the next day.

"So…" Kara cleared her throat. "There's nothing much left for the ceremony at L-Corp tomorrow and hum… the venue for the celebration afterward is a mess too. Oh and uh… it seems like the food was destroyed too which, hum, you know, we can do without. I know it's late now but as soon as the stores open I can fly around town and gather what we need to replace everything. I know it won't be the same but I told you I won't let Leslie ruin our day. As long as I can marry you, I'm happy, it doesn't matter if there are flowers or cake or…"

"Perhaps it would be best to postpone the wedding." Lena interrupted the woman's rambling.

"What?" Kara frowned, turning on the couch so she was facing her fiancée. "No! Why would you say that?"

"Can't you see? She won't let us get married!" Lena hissed. She didn't want to snap so she clenched her jaw to calm herself down. She had been happy all day, of course things had to go downhill. "It doesn't matter if you fly to Paris to get us a cake or rush all over National City to find chairs, she's still out there and she is going to find a way to ruin the day." She said more calmly. "I'm used to people threatening my life but I won't put our friends, family or even the citizens of National City in danger just because I'm too selfish to postpone our wedding."

"I won't let her." Kara stated in a voice that brought no argument. "And you're not selfish for wanting to marry the woman you love. Everyone at the DEO is trying to find her right now and I even called Clark so he could come sooner and help…"

"That's why you shouldn't be here right now." Lena cut her off. "You should be looking…"

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be," Kara interjected. "And I have super hearing, I'll know if she tries something."

"Kara please…"

"This is my fault, okay?" Kara blurted out, taking Lena's hands in hers. "So let me fix it."

Lena shook her head. "It's not your fault, you're not the one who showed up unexpectedly to destroy the venue."

"But she did it because of me, because she hates me." Kara argued, her guilt slowly creeping in. "You shouldn't have to suffer for that."

"You are not responsible. Leslie Willis is." Lena squeezed her fiancée's hand before standing up. "Maybe…" She started pacing as a wave of old insecurities came crushing down on her. "Maybe it's a sign..."

Kara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lena sighed, pinching her nose. "Maybe I should have known better. It was silly of me to think that I could have my happy ever after." She stared at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with Kara. "I'm a Luthor, all I can hope to get from this life is an early death before I lose my sanity."

"That's not true." Kara said with some heat, quickly standing up to be next to her fiancée. "I'm gonna be a Luthor soon and let me tell you we both deserve to be happy."

"You shouldn't," Lena answered, fighting back tears. "It's a curse."

Kara gently put her index finger under Lena's chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at her. "It's just a name and what you make of it. You made it a force for good."

"And yet look where we are!" Lena raised her hands in frustration.

"Because of me!" Kara cried.

"It's not!" Lena insisted.

"It is!" Kara's voice broke as she also tried to hold back tears. They were both tired and emotional but she didn't want to give up.

"Kara," Lena let out a long-suffering sigh. "Let's just postpone the wedding, it will be easier for everyone." She didn't know if she was upset or just resigned.

"If we do then Leslie wins!" Kara declared. "And even if we postpone, who says there won't be an alien invasion or another bad guy to ruin our plans the next time we want to get married?" She paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "It took me years to find the right balance between being Kara Danvers and being Supergirl and I realized that I have the right to have a personal life. I know it doesn't make me selfish to want to go through with the wedding tomorrow, especially when Clark, James and the people at the DEO are more than ready to step up for us."

Lena stayed silent for a moment, biting her thumbnail as she pondered their options. "Are you sure the guests will be safe?"

"Yes, we can have the ceremony at the DEO since all of them know about my secret. Well not all of them, you can't really invite Jess but…" Kara trailed off, hoping Lena wouldn't be too disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure she knows and has been covering up your magical disappearance for years." Lena replied, almost amused.

Kara's eyes widened at the statement. "What? How?"

"Honey, you come to my office as Kara and leave by the window as Supergirl at least once a week." Lena stated. "Do you really think she wouldn't figure it out after finding me alone at my desk when she didn't see you leave?"

"Alex is going to kill me" Kara whined.

"I'll make her sign a NDA." Lena reached out and squeezed Kara's hand. "So are we really doing this?" She asked, clearly unsure.

"We can't live in fear, you told me that." Kara reminded her. "I love you and I don't want to spend another day without calling you my wife. I know it's far from perfect but once it's over and Leslie is behind bars, I'll make it up to you." She engulfed Lena in a tight embrace.

Lena tightened her grip, trying to feel the calm and security that Kara's embrace always gave her. "You don't have to. If we can say 'I do', it's more than enough."

"I want to. You deserve the best." Kara pulled back from the embrace to kiss her.

"I love you." Lena breathed out.

"I love you more." Kara said, kissing her again.

* * *

After dropping Lena at the DEO for safety, Kara spent the rest of the night flying around National City, trying to find any trace of Livewire, in vain. It seemed like the woman had disappeared from the face of the earth and it worried her. It was clear that Leslie had something planned and was patiently waiting for the best moment to strike.

At sunrise, Kara decided to go back to the DEO. When she landed, she saw Clark and Lois greet Lena.

"You look like shit, Luthor." Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, always a pleasure." Lena said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Lois reassured. "I kind of went through the same thing regarding bad guys crashing your wedding so I totally get it. I think it's a Super thing, they have to be a bit dramatic, but people tend to say I'm dramatic too so…" She paused. "Actually they say the same about you, so maybe two negatives don't always give you a positive."

Lena arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, who said that?"

"It doesn't matter." Lois waved her hand dismissively. "We should focus on…"

"Lois, Clark, you're here." Kara called when she was close enough. She hugged them both before kissing her fiancée.

"Yep, I know you need Clark but I thought I would tag along." Lois answered.

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome." Kara smiled.

"I'd be happy to give your other half some moral support." Lois patted Lena's shoulder affectionately.

Lena scoffed. "Telling me I look awful isn't what I would call moral support."

"Oh come on, Lena," Lois smirked. "We're gonna be family in a few hours, I'm allowed to tease you even more than before now."

"Maybe you should go easy, at least for today." Clark suggested, taking pity on the woman. They might have had a rough start but along the year, he had come to accept the woman as a part of his family. It was clear Lena was making Kara happy and that was all he needed to know.

"Don't worry, I got this." Lois winked at Clark before taking Lena's hand. "Now come on, let's find some champagne and make a few calls to get you what you need."

Lena frowned. "Lois, it's 6 in the morning."

"It's high noon somewhere!" Lois said as she dragged Lena toward the hallway.

As soon as they left, Alex joined Kara and Clark. "Any news?"

Kara shook her head. "Nothing, which is weird. What about you?"

"We scanned the city but there's no sign of activity." Alex informed her.

"What do you want me to do?" Clark asked.

"You can fly over town and make sure nothing is out of the ordinary." Kara told him.

"Stay out of sight though," Alex advised him. "I don't want people to worry because Superman is in town. James will be on the ground, checking the streets. John is also keeping an eye on everything. Most of the guests are already here so we don't have to worry about anything happening to them."

Clark nodded. "When are we supposed to start the ceremony?"

"Around eleven. Barry and the gang should arrive in a couple hours." Kara looked around the DEO before locking eyes with her sister. "There are a few things I need to do. Is it okay if I go?"

"Of course." Alex smiled reassuringly. "I told you, it's your big day. I know the circumstances are not ideal but we're going to make sure you'll enjoy it as much as you can. Whatever Livewire has planned, we're ready for her. You are not alone."

"Thank you." Kara hugged her sister. "I need to speak to Alura again then I'll be out." She smiled before rushing toward the hallway.

* * *

Later, Barry and the gang finally arrived on Earth 38. After obtaining all the clearance, the group was allowed to visit the main floor.

Winn, after getting over his meeting with Cisco, led the group to the operations center. "Here's where I spend most of time." He stated proudly.

Mick whistled. "Nice place."

"Your equipment is pretty advanced." Barry stated.

"Ouh, fancy." Cisco smiled as he stared at one of the screens in the control room.

"It must be nice to have government funding." Felicity declared.

"You equipment isn't so bad, I mean, you have a time ship with an A.I." Lena declared as she joined the group.

Sara smiled at her, stepping closer to the woman before hugging her. "Hey babe, looking good."

Lena chuckled. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She greeted everyone and introduced them to some members of the DEO.

"Where's your other half?" Thea questioned after a while.

"Ha…" Lena smiled sadly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Sara frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kara's nemesis, Livewire, crashed our rehearsal dinner yesterday and destroyed the place where we were supposed to have the ceremony today…" Lena trailed off.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Barry quickly asked.

Lena shook her head. "No, but because of that, the ceremony will take place here and won't be as fancy as we had initially planned."

"Can we help with anything?" Felicity questioned. "I mean, now that we're here, we don't mind giving you a hand with the preparation or anything else."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Lena smiled gratefully. "Kara and some of our friends are taking care of it. They should join us soon. Besides, you are our guests, I want you to enjoy the day."

"You're the bride, hun, you should be the one to enjoy it." Thea pointed out.

"Lena, there you are, what are you…" Lois suddenly appeared next the CEO, interrupting their conversation. When her eyes fall on the group, she smiled brightly. "Oh, you're the people from Earth 1, I have so many questions."

Mick took a step forward and smirked. "Damn, another hottie, who are you?"

Lois waved in the general direction. "Lois Lane, nice to meet you all."

"Lois is Kara's cousin's wife." Lena explained.

"Kara's cousin is Superman, he's a pretty big thing on this Earth." Lois stated. "You'll meet him later."

"Is it a family thing to call oneself Super?" Mick inquired once everyone was done introducing themselves. "Sounds like an ego problem."

"Jealous?" Nate asked, amused.

Mick scoffed. "I don't care."

"Not that this is not fun but 11 will be there soon and we still have a lot to do." Lois turned to Winn. "Maybe you should take our new friends to the meeting room so they can help setting up the room and then get ready. The girls can come with Lena and me. After what happened yesterday, we don't have a hair dresser or makeup artist anymore so we could use some help with that. "

"Good idea." Winn nodded. "Since Alex and the others are busy, you'll see them before the ceremony but for now follow me." He motioned for the men to follow him toward the hallway.

Felicity frowned. "I don't know anything about hairdos, I'm not sure I'll be of any help."

"I'm sure we can manage something." Thea said confidently.

"Hey Lena, if I do you, you'll do me?" Sara teased.

Lena laughed, glad to have her new friends around to take her mind off the situation. She could barely focus on the preparation, too worried about Kara and what could happen during the ceremony. "I'm the bride, am I not supposed to be the one who gets showered with attention?"

Sara chuckled. "I can see the Queen is still very much herself."

"I have a question, you do have your wedding dress, right?" Felicity questioned. "Because I can deal with hair and makeup but I'm not sure I can pull the whole Cinderella experience."

"She has her wedding dress, thank god because I'm not the fairy god mother type either." Lois exclaimed once they reached the makeshift changing room. "Alright ladies, let's do this."

* * *

Kara was at the Fortress of Solitude, to bless the bracelets she wanted to exchange during the ceremony like in the Kryptonian tradition.

Without thinking, she started talking to her uncle and aunt's statues, as if their spirits could hear. "I wanted to come sooner but things got a little rowdy… But Lena is finally going to be my wife. She is so amazing and smart and funny. I finally found my match… I wish you were here with my parents and Astra…" She sighed. "I think you would have liked Lena. Clark does. Well, it wasn't easy at first but he finally accepted her as a part of our family and it warms my heart..." She looked at the time. "I have to go, wish me luck." She smiled. " _S_ m _ehrosh bem."_

* * *

Kara was patrolling the city sky one last time before the wedding, looking for any trace of Livewire. She didn't want to be late to her own wedding but she hadn't seen Leslie since their last encounter and she couldn't help but worry. She checked the time and since she still had 15 minutes before the ceremony, she decided to do one last tour around the financial district.

On her way, her super hearing caught the sound of several sirens: police, fire department and even ambulances. Kara's sixth sense tingled, she was pretty sure it was Livewire. Of course, it had to be just when her wedding was about to start. She tried to contact the DEO to inform them but no one answered. She frowned, it was weird but she didn't have time to investigate. She quickly followed the response teams as she hoped Lena and the others wouldn't worry too much.

As Kara approached L-Corp, her heart stopped. It was a scene of total chaos. Some floors were on fire, there were broken windows and papers were flying everywhere. People were calling for help as the fire alarms were blaring. Kara could see people rushing out of the building, trying to reach safety.

Supergirl quickly assessed the damages and helped where the situation seemed the most critical, leaving the less pressing problems to the firemen. After extinguishing two fires that were spreading fast and rescuing a panicked business man who was ready to jump to escape the fire, Kara spotted Jess waving her hand and calling her from Lena's office balcony. The blonde swiftly joined her and scanned the office, thankfully, the place seemed untouched.

"Thank God you're here, Supergirl!" Jess exclaimed, clearly relieved. "I tried to contact Lena with no success… I know with the wedding and everything she asked me to contact her only in case of utter emergency…" She turned around spreading arms while raising her shoulders. "This, seems to be one..."

"Are you okay, Jess?" Kara asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm okay, thank you." The secretary walked back inside the office, knowing the heroine would follow and pointed at the tv screen on the wall. "Before everything happened, we all received this message simultaneously." There was single line of text on the screen 'You have 2 minutes to leave the building and get me Supergirl, or else…' followed by a lightning symbol. "I texted Lena about it but I don't know if she received it with all the interference."

"Livewire…" Supergirl growled. As if she had summoned her, a flash of light exploded in the room.

"Password accepted! Supergirl! Wonderful! Magnificent! Glorious! … But not very Punctual!" Livewire was seated on Lena's desk, contemplating a non-existent watch on her wrist.

Kara placed herself in front of Jess, clenching her fists. "What have you done?" She asked angrily, slowly pushing Jess toward the exit.

"You're so hard to reach, darling. You should really consider hiring a secretary!" Livewire smirked, winking at Jess.

"I'm here. Leave Jess out of this. Now talk, I don't have all day!" Supergirl motioned for Jess to leave the room before staring right into Livewire's eyes. Jess slowly reached the door then ran to hide behind her desk.

"Cheeky, but you should worry less about the others and more about yourself, Kara!" Livewire said calmly. "How's your wife by the way? Oh right, you didn't get married, my bad."

At the mention of Lena, Kara felt fear and panic rose. "What did you do? I swear if you hurt her…"

"You probably want to check your friends at the D.E.O." Leslie stated, looking at her nails unbothered. "I know you won't take my word for it. So, go. Chop, chop." She finally made eye contact with Kara. "When you're done, come back so we can have a little chat. In the meantime, I'll get Jess's résumé ready for you, she'll probably need a new employer soon…"

Kara glared. "I swear if…"

"Come on, Tick Tock Tick Tock!" Livewire interrupted, mimicking a clock needle with her index. When she saw Kara glance at the door, she tutted. "Jess stays with me, you know, to make sure you come back. Don't worry, I won't hurt her if you don't give me a reason to."

Kara looked at Leslie one last time with anger in her eyes before rushing out of the office and flying toward the DEO at maximum velocity.

* * *

 _An hour ago at the DEO…_

It was almost 11 AM and Kara still wasn't back. Clark, James and the others had returned half an hour ago and no one had heard from the bride.

Lena was trying her hardest to stay composed despite the bad feeling that had begun to nag at her. It wasn't like Kara to stay silent, especially knowing it was their special day.

The CEO was standing in her wedding dress in the middle of the operation room, trying one more time to call Kara without success.

"Still no news?" Lois asked when she joined the woman.

Lena shook her head and turned toward Winn. "What about you?"

"No but it's not just Kara's phone, all communication inside National City seems to be jammed." Winn informed everyone.

Just as Winn finished talking, Lena's phone chimed with a text from Jess. "It's Jess, there is a problem at L-Corp."

Winn frowned. "It's weird, you shouldn't be able to receive anything." He reached for the phone "Can I?" Lena handed him the phone. He quickly checked the message as another came in. "She sent a picture."

"Let me see." Lena told him.

"Me too." Alex jumped in.

"Show it on the big screen." J'onn ordered.

Winn typed on the phone and swiped it to send the picture on the control screen. It was a picture of one of the open spaces, with all the screens showing the same message. **_'You have 2 minutes to leave the building and get me Supergirl, or else…'_**

"Livewire." Lena and Alex stated in unison.

"Password accepted." A metallic voice resonated before a lightning symbol appeared on the screen. Then everything shut down and the DEO was put into quarantine.

* * *

After a few seconds in complete darkness, J'onn used his powers to form a little globe of light in the palm of his hand. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Everyone regrouped around the Martian Manhunter in the center of the room.

"Winn, Alex, I want a full report of the situation. Superman, get ready to face anything that might come to us, whatever is happening, it's just starting."

Alex nodded and motioned for Winn to follow her. "I'll check the generator." Alex reached for an emergency box on the wall and retrieved a flashlight before heading toward the basement.

"Okay, everyone follows me to the break room," J'onn ordered. "We're too much exposed here in the middle of the control room with no light. It will be easier to defend ourselves in a smaller space."

The group followed J'onn and his globe of light. Once in the break room, they found Mick sitting at a table, munching on a turkey leg and sipping directly from a bottle of champagne in front of a candle.

"What?" Mick asked when he noticed everyone staring at him. "The fridge stopped, I didn't what it to go to waste!"

Sara frowned. "It literally stopped 5 minutes ago…"

"Hey, survival of the fittest!" Mick declared with a smile. When he spotted Clark, he chuckled. "You know I thought your cousin's costume looked ridiculous but you look like spandex man, I guess not all heroes wear capes but you should definitely try the skirt."

"You must be a hero then because Kara found her last wish for you, she wants you to dance with her in a girl scout uniform." Lena smirked.

"What? No." Mick shook his head. "Over my dead body."

Sara laughed. "I can't wait to see that."

"Well you're gonna wait a long time cause I'll never do it." Mick bit forcefully into his food.

"It's not like you have a choice." Felicity pointed out, amused.

"Why did I come to this wedding again?" Mick asked. "Apart for free food."

"Good company?" Eliza offered.

Mick smirked, leaning backward on his chair. "Skirt's mom, I wouldn't mind sharing..."

Lena stepped forward and kicked his chair, making him fall. "Finish that sentence and this meal will be your last."

"You've spent too much time with Alex." Maggie stated, still laughing. "Don't mess with little Luthor."

Everyone laughed as Mick glared at the woman but Lena completely ignored his death glare, enjoying instead the motherly kiss on her forehead Eliza gave her.

* * *

While they waited for Alex and Winn, the nerds were discussing how to create a new power source from what they had at hand. J'onn, John, Oliver and Clark were forming a semblance of defense, mostly to stay busy while the girls changed back into their casual clothes in the other room.

After a while, Alex and Winn came back from the basement.

"I don't get it… It's strange…" Winn started. "The main generator is completely out of order… not that it has been damaged or anything, the power cores are completely depleted."

"And same for the backup generator, still in perfect condition but not a single drop of fuel to run it." Alex completed.

"I don't know how Livewire did it but… she drained every bit of energy in the whole building just before locking us inside." Winn finished.

"So, we are trapped inside an alien proof building, with no energy, no way to communicate with the outside and no hope of unlocking the place from the inside?" Lois resumed.

"And you don't have any low tech means to bypass it?" Ray asked.

"The power generators are fueled by a small dwarf star, it's not meant to be depleted before a hundred millenniums, at least. So no, we didn't think this situation would arise". J'onn replied.

"You don't have an escape hatch through the sewers?" Oliver inquired.

"Or leads to the roof?" Sara asked

"Or a conveniently man sized ventilation shaft like in every good Bruce Willis movie?" Cisco added.

"Oh my God…" Felicity interrupted their 21 questions. "The ventilation!"

"Oh." Lena breathed out.

Thea frowned. "Oh what?"

"The oxygen." Eliza stated as she realized what the women were thinking about.

"I supposed the shielding also includes a total isolation from the outside air… thus meaning no recycled air without power." Lena deduced.

"Unfortunately yes." J'onn confirmed. "It's part of the protocol in case of a virus…"

"Then stop wasting good air with your chitchat, women!" Mick declared, his mouth still half full of chips.

"Then start with closing your mouth when you chew, maybe it could save us a few minutes!" Lena snapped annoyed.

Sara chuckled. "Or stop breathing at all, like it won't be a huge loss."

"Urgh… women!" Mick rolled his eyes, throwing chips at them. "Don't be so pressed…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang coming from the control room. They all stopped and carefully headed in direction of the noise. Another bang was heard on the balcony lead shutter. It stopped again, and then started with one big bam, followed by four smaller hits.

"Maybe someone hostile is trying to get in." Clark said, puffing his chest in preparation for an attack.

"It doesn't sound like a random hit." Barry stated from behind him.

"Wait, just listen." John Diggle said in a commanding voice.

The banging started again. "It sounds like a code." Alex pointed out.

"Bam, pause, boum boum boum." Wally mimicked.

"It sounds like a quaternary rhythm, maybe a song?" Martin suggested, always happy to use his knowledge in music.

"Bam…" Alex frowned, trying to figure it out.

"Bye bye bye! NSYNC! It's Kara." Without wasting a second, Lena rushed toward the shutter and slammed her hand against it, even though she wasn't strong enough to produce any sound that would be heard from the other side. "She's going to get us out of here."

Maggie chuckled. "Only little Danvers would use a 90's song to reveal her presence. And of course her little nerd would recognize it." She shook her head affectionately.

"How did she figure this out?" Mick murmured, leaning toward Clark. "Is it an alien thing, like special communicating skill with your lover?"

Clark ignored him and joined Lena, tapping as hard as he could on the shutter to let Kara know they were there and alive. "How did you know?"

Lena couldn't help but smile at the thought. "It's a secret code we came up with once."

Clark smiled. "I guess she really found her special someone."

"Don't be cheesy Smallville, we need to make sure she knows it's us." Lois said as she approached, followed by Alex.

"Do you have a secret answer knock too?" Alex tried to keep a straight face and not tease her sister-in-law, no matter how amused she was by her sister's choice of song.

"Yes…" Lena looked embarrassed. "It's a Justin Timberlake song." She ignored Maggie's laugh and continued. "It's a three sound rhythm. 2 quarter note and 1 eighth-note."

Clark blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just do it and Clark will repeat the rhythm, like that will Kara hear it from the other side." Alex commanded.

Lena rolled her eyes but started clapping in rhythm. "Slow, slow, fast, fast."

Lois swapped Clark's shoulder with her hand. "Do it now, maestro."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Kara sighed in relief when she heard Lena's secret knock. "Thank Rao…" She hit the shutter one last time before flying back to L-Corp, ready to fight Livewire.

When she landed, Livewire was waiting for her, sitting on Lena's chair and sipping some scotch. "Finally, I was starting to get bored."

"How did you know about the DEO? Why are my friends locked up there?" Kara questioned. "Explain!"

"I have to admit, couldn't have done it without Miss Secretary over there." The former radio host took a sip of her drink. "I just had to wait for her to send a text to her beloved boss and follow it, like Hansel and Gretel with the breadcrumbs."

The super hero frowned. "Where's Jess?"

"Still sitting obediently at her desk." Leslie waved her hand dismissively. "And to answer your question, I'm a journalist remember? Or at least I used to be before you ruined my career and my life."

"I was trying to save you!" Kara cried.

Livewire laughed bitterly. "Well I hope you'll do better if you want to save your loved ones."

"What do you want?" The Kryptonian inquired coldly.

"It's time to remind people how good I am at getting a scoop. I want you to come clean about your other identity. People have the right to know what the girl of steel is doing when she's not wearing her cape. I also want you to reveal who's sharing your bed, I mean Supergirl and a Luthor, what a headline, right?" Leslie laughed manically.

Kara shook her head incredulously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Karma, bitch," The blonde villain smiled. "To ruin your life like you ruined mine."

"Again, I was trying to help you!" The super hero reminded her harshly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "What if I refuse to play your sick game?"

Livewire chuckled. "But see, you don't really have a choice, unless you want to lose everyone you care about…"

"I could just ignore you and find a way to get in." The Kryptonian lifted her chin defiantly.

"You could try but they'll all be dead by then." Leslie noticed Kara's frown. "Oopsie, I knew I forgot something. The DEO isn't only sealed, they also don't have power, which means they have…" She looked at the screen on the wall where a countdown appeared. "12 hours before they suffocate to death."

Kara's frown deepened. "You're bluffing."

"You don't have to believe me but I think this might convince you." The former journalist snapped her finger and the countdown switched to a surveillance video of Lena and her friends talking about the oxygen problem. "Now hun, I hope you believe your fiancée or else I was right to ruin your wedding."

"I don't know how you got this." The super hero clenched her fists. "But it's me you have a problem with, let them go and I'll do whatever you want."

"Tempting, but I want you to suffer first. You have 12 hours to reveal yourself, Supergirl, use your time wisely." And with that, Leslie disappeared.

* * *

Kara flew Jess to safety and went back at the DEO, trying once again to find a way to get in. As she rounded the building, Alex's words resonated in her head. _'You do not give terrorists what they want. You cannot let yourself be blackmailed. You cannot open yourself up to that. Supergirl is bigger than me.'_ She knew Lena and the others would agree with that but she refused to sacrifice everyone because of something she had done, even if it was an accident.

The blonde sighed in defeat, she couldn't get in, she had to find help… Cat, she had to go see Cat. Since Leslie wanted to destroy her image, who was better than the Queen of Media to give her advice? The older woman was in Paris for the fashion week and was supposed to come back for her wedding but Carter got sick and she couldn't fly back in time.

The superhero arrived in France quickly and called Cat to ask her where she was. She flew toward Place de la Concorde and looked for the Crillon, the hotel where her boss was staying. After a minute, she spotted the woman eating dinner on her balcony.

"Supergirl!" Cat greeted, not using her real name in case of prying ears. "Aren't you supposed to be with your lovely wife right now?"

"Huh," Supergirl winced. "We didn't get a chance to get married."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Leslie Willis decided to crash the wedding." Kara revealed.

"I see…" Cat hummed. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know what to do…" The reporter sighed warily.

"Sit and talk." Cat patted the seat to her left.

Kara sat in front of the woman and explained the situation. "Leslie wants me to reveal my identity to the world and I have less than 12h to do so or else, the people I love will die."

"This pompous bitch always had a knack for scandal." Cat shook her head. "I can't tell you what to do but Catco resources are yours if needed."

"I can't risk journalists' lives." The superhero ran her hand through her hair.

"You don't have to." Cat replied. "Leslie is full of herself, you just have to let her think that she won and play your own game. Think of her as an angry bull, wave a red scarf in front of her and sway just in time to impale her with your sword."

The reporter nodded pensively. "So I should call a fake press conference/interview and find a way to force her to release everyone without revealing myself."

"This is how I knew you'd make a good journalist…" The queen of media smiled. "But be careful, she won't be fooled easily. You have to make it look real, live tv, social media, radio, you have to do everything."

"But communications are jammed!" Kara informed her. "And I can't do this all alone, all my team is in the DEO…"

"I can help with the logistics." Cat said, holding out her hand for Kara's phone. The younger woman frowned but give it to her boss. The CEO started a video, giving a series of orders. Once she was done recording it, she gave Kara the phone back. "Show this to Snapper, he'll help you. But for the crew, you'll have to figure this out on your own, Supergirl. I'm sure in all your years of service, you made some valuable allies. Maybe some of them could help our national heroine this time around…"

"Yeah…" The hero's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask, how's Carter?"

"He's sleeping off his fever, he should be okay, don't worry." Cat waved her hand. "Now, up up and away Supergirl, you have a lot of work to do."

Kara thanked her and flew away.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Alex, Lena, Winn and the brainiacs from the other earth were working on a makeshift generator using all the material they had been able to gather.

Some members of the team were patiently waiting for them to finish while others had volunteered to check on the cells and the prisoners, to make sure everything was in order.

Once the nerds were done, Winn tried to start the generator but the device instantly caught fire. James, who was leaning against the wall, grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the flames.

Lena glared at Winn. "I told you it wasn't ready!"

"We need more material!" Felicity insisted, waving in the general direction with a flashlight in hand.

"But we don't have anything else!" Winn defended.

"True." Cisco agreed. "And it's not like we can walk out of here and go to Home Depot…"

"If we could get out, that wouldn't be the first place I would go, trust me." Lois stated, twirling around in her chair while staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"As much as I like arson." Mick appeared, sipping a beer. "Maybe you should stop setting things on fire, I mean, aren't we supposed to save air?"

"At least we are doing something." Lena snapped, the events of the day slowly taking their toll on her. She was worried about Kara and what Livewire could do to her. A part of her felt guilty for caving at Kara's plea to get married anyway. Even if she wanted nothing more, all of her friends and family were stuck here because of her wedding. She knew Leslie would have found a way to attack them no matter what but she couldn't help the feeling. She sighed tiredly but relaxed slowly when Eliza stepped behind her, rubbing her back affectionately. She was so grateful for her mother-in-law, for Alex, for her family and friends, she couldn't fathom losing them and she couldn't even imagine how Kara would feel losing everyone she loved for a second time. She needed to do something, to at least try to get out even if she trusted Kara to help on her part.

"I am doing something," Mick answered coolly. "I'm eating so the food don't go to waste."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You're useless."

"What do we do now?" Alex wondered at loud just when J'onn entered the room.

"Clark and I had an interesting talk, I might have an idea." The director declared.

* * *

Kara was back in National City, a plan slowly forming in her head. She was heading to the Aliens bar to ask for people's help, she knew some aliens would be happy to give her a hand after she helped them a few times. Sadly, that was the easiest part, she still had no idea how she would force Leslie to surrender.

When the blonde stepped inside the bar, everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Excuse me everyone, I'm here to ask for your help. It's not for me but for people I care about and I think that you care about a little bit too. They are regulars from this bar, Maggie, Alex, Winn, James, Lena. I have a plan but I can't do this on my own. I have to warn you this could be dangerous and you are under no obligation to help but… you're my last hope…" She was met by silence, most of the aliens staring at the floor or the bottom of their glasses. She sighed, trying to come up with other arguments. Just as she was opening her mouth to talk again, someone entered the bar.

"Count me in!" M'gann declared.

"M'gann!" Kara rushed to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"J'onn contacted me in dreams, it wasn't really clear but I felt the urgency. I went to the DEO and when I saw everything was sealed, I knew something bad had happened." M'gann explained. "I was looking for everyone and thought some of you might be here."

The blonde broke the embrace. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Don't worry I've got your back." M'gann smiled reassuringly. "I also brought some friends." She tilted her head toward the door where 3 people were waiting.

The reporter nodded them hello, guessing they were White Martians. "But we need more people…"

M'gann nodded and turned toward the crowd. "Listen everyone, Supergirl saved your ass more than once and never asked for anything in return. For once, she needs your help and you're just gonna stay here and do nothing? P'aul, Xuerge, Alice, Maggie is your friend and plays pool with you once a week. Uvwuve, Lys, Winn helped you more than once with your IT troubles. And Lena, Lena saved us all, twice, and never, ever took credit for it or even asked for a thank you and you want to let all these people die when they treated us with nothing but kindness. As refugees, as people who lost our families, our friends, even our planets for some, if we don't stick together and help prevent one of us to feel the pain of losing someone dear again, we're not better than the ones we tried to get away from."

After a minute, one of the patrons, a bulky 6ft man, gulped the rest of his drink and slammed it on the table before standing up. "Alright, who do we have to kill?"

"No one," Supergirl rushed to say. "I'll just need you to impersonate a Tv crew that will help with the cameras and micros while discreetly setting up our trap."

"Alright, tell us your plan, Supergirl." M'gann encouraged.

Later, after Kara finished explaining her plan, she sat at a table with M'gann to discuss the situation. "Now that we have taken care of the press conference, we need to find a way to take Livewire down." She looked at the time. "And we have less than 10 hours to do so."

"What's her weakness?" M'gann asked.

"She's made of pure energy but if we drain it out, she's plain human." Kara replied. "So we have to force her to use all the energy she drained from the DEO while preventing her from getting more."

The former bartender paused to think. "I guess we need to lure her into an invisible cage of some sort."

"That's…" The blonde stopped then her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Lena was working on a special device in her lab, some kind of portable cell field to keep meta-humans imprisoned until the DEO team arrives to clean up."

"Is it working?" M'gann inquired.

The superhero shook her head. "Not yet, she needed some rare material you can't find on Earth but the DEO wouldn't let her dismantle an old alien ship to get the pieces."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard what you said." Brian, the blue alien that always got himself in trouble suddenly appeared next to them. "It's possible that I might know where to find an alien black-market and I could maybe give you the address, you know, if you can get a few things for me while you're there. Like a win-win situation." He smiled.

"We're not here to do your dirty work, Brian, so just spit it out or I'll just get the information myself." M'gann warned.

Brian gaped. "You wouldn't."

The White Martian lowered her head and focused. She quickly frowned in disgust. "No we won't have a threesome with you, Brian!"

"Ew gross." Kara made a face.

"Stop reading my mind!" The blue alien complained.

"Then talk!" M'gann urged.

"But…" Brian started.

"We don't have time for any more games." Kara insisted.

"Fine!" The blue alien sighed. "It's by the dock, container 272, you open it, it looks empty but there is a secret hatch. Then you follow the stairs and at the end there is a door. You need a password."

"What's the password?" The Kryptonian questioned.

"Are you sure you can't get me something there, it won't take long." Brian tried again.

"Brian" The blonde growled warningly.

"It's swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty." The thin alien rushed.

"That's…" Kara frowned.

"Ridiculous." M'gann finished, standing up. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Brian." Kara smiled, patting his shoulder before following her friend.

* * *

After sending M'gann undercover at L-Corp to get the blue print and the device in the basement without getting detected by Livewire, Kara and M'gann went to the dock.

The women barely put a foot inside the place before everyone started to scramble away in panic.

"No wait, we're not here to shut you down, we just need something." Supergirl declared. People ignored her and quickly closed their stands and left.

"It was worth a try." M'gann chuckled. "I guess the red and blue remind them too much of law enforcement."

"How are we gonna find what we need now?" Kara whined.

"May I offer my service as a tour guide?" A blonde girl offered from behind them.

Kara and M'gann turned around and instantly recognized, Winn's ex, Lyra. "What are you doing here?" Kara questioned.

Lyra smiled innocently. "Just chilling."

"I thought you were done with your shady business." M'gann commented.

"Old habits die hard." Lyra shrugged. "And what are YOU doing here? Not really a place for ladies like you, at least, for Supergirl."

"We need some specific material to build a device and we need it quickly." The Kryptonian stated.

"Lucky for you I'm here then. Show me what you need." After looking at the blue print, Lyra said. "I have no idea what most of these things are but let me take you to a guy, he should be able to help."

* * *

When they were done, it was already 4PM and Kara had to go see Snapper for the press conference details while M'gann was at the Alien bar with her White Martian friends and the tinker from the black-market who had offered to help build their device in exchange of money. The countdown was still running – with only 8 hours left – and she had to hurry.

Kara landed at Catco and went to Snapper's office. "I'm guessing you're here regarding Leslie Willis's message about your big announcement?" The man said by way of greeting.

The blonde frowned. "What announcement?"

Snapper simply nodded in direction of the screen where a short video of Leslie, sitting at Lena's desk was broadcasted on loop. Kara reached for the remote and unmuted the Tv. _'Good afternoon National City, this is Leslie Willis speaking? Miss me? I bet your did! But I have good news for you. Today before midnight, I will interview the one and only Supergirl and force her to reveal her identity and who stole her heart. Stay tuned, folks!'_ The woman smirked before a lightning symbol flashed and then the video started again. Kara muted back the Tv again.

"Any comment?" Snapper asked.

"No but I have video of Cat Grant for you."

Snapper looked above the rim of his glasses. "Are you Cat Grant's courier now?"

"Just watch!" Kara answered, not in the mood for Snapper's acerbic comments before showing him the video.

When the video was over, Snapper hummed. "I don't know what you did to get Cat wrapped around your finger but don't expect the same from me, blondie."

"I don't expect anything, I just need you to gather what I need." The superhero stated.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice."

Kara nodded in thanks and left his office.

Kara flew to L-Corp and waited in Lena's office for Livewire to show up. The woman didn't make her wait for long. She quickly told Leslie she accepted her demands and the former radio host couldn't be happier to hear it.

Livewire ordered Kara to set a stage on Catco rooftop and meet her there at 8PM before disappearing again.

After that, the Kryptonian stopped at Catco on her way to the bar to retrieve what she needed for the interview and gathered everything on the roof. Then, she landed in front of the alien bar and went inside, checking M'gann's progress with the device and explaining the trap.

Around 7PM, Kara, M'gann, her White Martians friends and the team of aliens undercover were standing on Catco rooftop, setting the stage with the force field device hidden under the lectern. The device would be powered by Livewire's energy as soon as she would attack Kara for refusing to come clean about her identity and relationship with Lena.

As Kara was setting the lights, she heard several phones chime at the same time. M'gann took one of the aliens' phone and showed it to Kara. "It's Livewire."

It was another video message. _'Hello National City, it's Leslie again, be ready for the revelation of a lifetime. We'll be live at 8PM. Stay tuned.'_

"I guess we can't turn back now." Kara sighed warily. "I hope everything will work out as planned or the DEO will only have 4 hours of oxygen left for us to find a backup plan…"

M'gann squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Have faith." She smiled. "Remember, you have to hold on to the lectern so your body can turn into a lightning-rod and power the device. Until you activate it, she has no way to know there's something wrong."

The blonde nodded. "Okay. I trust you to protect the tech team if Leslie targets them."

"Don't worry, we have your back." The White Martian reassured.

* * *

8PM arrived soon enough and Leslie showed up right on time. "Supergirl! I see you did a good job with the set, very professional." She walked around, scanning every corner of the roof. "No trap? I'm almost disappointed. You're so obedient when you're scared for the ones you love. If I had feelings, I'm sure I'd be moved."

"Let's get this over with." Kara snapped.

"Oh eager are we, I like that!" Leslie chuckled. "So here's how we're gonna do this. I'll re-establish all the communication to allow everyone to see our interview. I'll start with a little introduction and then you can do your speech. Make that old Cat Grant bitch proud. Now, be a good girl and go behind the lectern. "

Kara moved to her spot and waited for Leslie to start her show, praying Rao things would work.

"Show time!" Livewire declared as the cameras started to broadcast on every channel and connected device in the world. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Leslie Willis, direct and live with the Girl of Steel. Fair warning, she might rust before the end of the show and you'll see she's not such a golden girl after all. But enough with the metal metaphor. I'm gonna let Supergirl do her little speech and remember, I, Leslie Willis, was the one and only journalist able to get you that scoop!" She turned toward Kara and motioned for her to start talking.

"Citizens of National City, people of Earth." The superhero started. "I am standing in front of you today against my will, forced into this masquerade to protect the people I care about. I would like to apologize for all the troubles of the day and thank all the people that helped salvage the damage Leslie Willis did."

Leslie rolled her eyes. "This is not an award show, cut the activism."

"The last time I did a speech like this, I told you about Hope, today, I want to talk to you about Truth. The truth is…" The Kryptonian paused, glancing at Leslie then back at the main camera. She gripped the lectern tightly. "The truth is, I am Supergirl 24/7, this is who I am and all I'll ever be. I don't have a secret identity, my work is to keep people of National City safe, to keep the darkness of this world at bay, no matter if you are humans, aliens, with or without power, rich or poor, young or old, I am here for you and I will do everything in my power to fight people like Leslie Willis or anyone that would mean you harm."

"This is not what we agreed!" Livewire shouted. "I'm gonna make you suffer and everyone is going to watch you kneel before me."

Leslie spread her arms, sparks running around her body to gather on her hands. "Taste this!" She sent two chains of lightning that hit Kara who held on to the lectern. "I will make you bow! People will know I'm greater than you!" She continued to strike Kara with an uninterrupted flow of electricity.

As the fight between the women continued, the White Martians turned back into their true form and grabbed the fake tech team before flying away, except for M'gann.

"You tricked me!" Livewire launched a lightning bolt at one of the aliens still in the air but it bounced back against an invisible force field. "What…" She sent a small lightning to her left that rebounded again. "Why... What have you done?"

"I've trapped you in here, with me." The reporter gave her a fake pinched smile, still leaning against the lectern. "Now we can settle this, just us girls."

Leslie laughed. "I can't say that I mind." She sent an increased wave of electricity to Supergirl. "I probably can't kill you, but I'd very much like to try."

Kara's knees buckled but she quickly straightened up. "That's all you got?"

Livewire screamed in rage and sent all her power toward the Girl of Steel. Kara bowed under the impact and slowly knelt behind the lectern, trying to keep her grip on it. "See! Told you I'd make you kneel!" Leslie sneered. "Now stand up and face me!"

The Kryptonian was breathing heavily, her body fighting the electric shock waves. She locked eyes with her nemesis. "No. I won't. I will never obey the command of a maniac like you. You can hurt me or the ones I love, but it won't change the fact that now, everyone in the world has seen your real face, not mine."

"That's not your real face, liar!" The former radio host sent another attack on Kara who shouted in pain. "You spoke about Truth." Another attack. "Let me tell everyone the truth…" Another much stronger wave of lightning struck Kara. "What do you think KA-" She was interrupted by the impact of Supergirl's heat vision. Leslie yelped at the impact before chuckling. "I'm curious, tell me, do you also bow down in front of Lena Luthor or is that just when the two of you are in the bedroom?"

Kara's eyes widened in panic but she quickly relaxed when she spotted M'gann waving at her to indicate that the cameras had been shut down. She stood up, rage in her eyes and without missing a beat, she took the lectern in one hand and hit Leslie in the face. The lectern shattered, revealing the device inside it.

Livewire fell to the ground. She growled before noticing the device. "What's that thing?"

"My portable bug buster, with Lena's compliments." Kara stated proudly. "Oh, I think I need to change the batteries now." Kara took the device in her hand and slammed it on Leslie's chest before the woman could stand.

Leslie pulled at Kara's arm and tried to remove the device, afraid of what it could do to her. She hurriedly used her power to fry it, not knowing that the more she was hitting it with electricity, the more efficient the shield was and the less powerful she was. Kara kept the device firmly against the woman and despite the pain, she only let go when she noticed Leslie's attacks growing weaker.

After a while, Livewire realized she had depleted all her power. Understanding she was trapped, without power, with a pissed off Supergirl, she said, "Kara, stop, I…" She put her hands in front of herself in defense. "I'm the only one that can save your wife and friends. You can't hurt me!"

"I can't KILL you but I can certainly hurt you." The superhero lifted Leslie from the ground with one hand and head-butted her, sending the woman back to the ground, unconscious.

The force field disappeared and Kara was joined by M'gann. "M'gann, can you control her now that she's human and powerless?"

The White Martian acquiesced. "Sure, but it would be easier if she could wake up."

"We don't have time for that." Kara looked around and spotted a water tank against the wall leading to the staircase. She grabbed Leslie and threw her in it.

Leslie instantly woke up, spitting water and waving her arms frenetically. "I hate water!"

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown." M'gann took control of Leslie. After searching the woman's mind, the White Martian found a way to cancel the DEO shutdown. Without losing a minute, she drained the power of a nearby electric wire and opened all the doors and shutters of the government building.

* * *

Despite desperately wanting to check on Lena and her friends, Kara refused to make the same mistake she had done last time and let Livewire go. She sent M'gann to the DEO and grabbed Leslie's body forcibly, swiftly flying away with the woman stuck under her arm.

After making sure Leslie was locked up in the meta-human prison, Kara flew back to the DEO. When her feet touched the balcony of the building, she ran inside, looking for Lena. The CEO spotted Kara quickly and rushed toward her, meeting the woman half way.

Kara lifted her up off the floor and held her to her. "Babe, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Lena kissed her fiancée, on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally on the mouth. She pulled away but rested her forehead on Kara's. "I was so worried."

"Me too but I'm fine," The blonde smiled reassuringly. "Are you okay?"

The raven-haired nodded. "Yes, we all are."

Kara finally stepped away and looked at her friends and family standing around them. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

Alex and Eliza moved to hug Kara. "I'm happy you're okay, sweetie." Eliza said.

"Where's Leslie?" Alex questioned.

"Locked away in a cell, she won't bother us anymore." Kara stated.

J'onn approached the four women with M'gann at his side and smiled at Kara. "M'gann told us what happened. Good job, Supergirl." He congratulated.

"It was a team effort." Kara answered. She smiled when M'gann winked at her.

"Like I said once," Felicity jumped in. "Best team ever." She grinned.

"Preach!" Cisco lifted his fist and bumped it with Felicity's.

"Well Skirt, I have to say, you know how to welcome your guests like no one else." Mick declared from behind them. "I've never almost died from asphyxia before."

Thea punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

Lois frowned. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"What?" Mick frowned. "I'm just saying that's it's our first time on Earth 38 and we almost got killed by a crazy blonde bitch, that's some serious welcome party."

"Psycho bitch also ruined their wedding, Mick, don't be a dick." Sara reminded him, feeling somehow sorry for the couple.

"It's okay." Lena smiled at Sara. "What matters is that everyone is okay…"

The silence settled until Maggie asked. "What do you want to do now, little Danvers?

"Everyone should go home, or to their ship and rest for the night while we clean up the mess here." John stated. "Tomorrow, we'll see what we can salvage for the ceremony."

The group nodded and glanced at the couple who saw one of the best day of their life turn into a nightmare, offering a supportive smile.

"Go get your things, babe, I'll fly us home." Kara told Lena. Her fiancée nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving her. She sighed loudly, running her hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, worry written all over her face.

"I know after everything that happened, everyone just wants to relax but…" Kara trailed off, unsure if she should confess it in front of everyone.

"But what, sweetie?" Eliza prodded gently.

Kara sighed. "But I don't want to end this day without calling Lena my wife… I promised her…"

"Maybe you don't have to." Barry declared.

Kara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're here." Felicity lifted her hands and waved toward everyone to make her point.

"She's right," Sara jumped in. "You have a room full of superheroes and friends, I'm sure if we all roll up our sleeves we can pull a ceremony together in a couple of hours."

"I… I…" Kara opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words. "I can't ask you that, after today I'm sure you all want to…"

"We're offering," Thea interrupted her. "All you have to do is ask." She smiled kindly.

"I… I don't know what to say..." Kara was touched by her friends' offer.

"Say yes?" Cisco suggested.

Kara looked around the room, at all her friends and family and they all seemed happy to help. She felt so lucky to have these people in her life. "Yes, guys, yes, please." She breathed out before adding with teary eyes. "You're amazing, thank you."

"Alright," Lois clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. "We all have things to do and your other half will be back soon, Kara, so let's wrap this up. You should just go back to your house with Lena and as soon as everything is ready, Alex will contact you."

Kara nodded and smiled gratefully at her friends. As if on cue, Lena joined them. Kara smiled at her lovingly while trying to hide her excitement about the surprise ceremony. They all said goodbye, the gang pretending to go back to their ship as Kara and Lena flew away. The CEO forced Kara to stop at L-Corp first to assess the damage before going back to their penthouse.

* * *

Lena was gazing at the stars, lost in thought as she lounged on the balcony while Kara was in the kitchen. She startled a bit when her fiancée joined her with two glasses of wine.

"What's on your beautiful mind?" Kara asked she sat behind Lena, pulling Lena closer so she could lay her back against her front, wrapping her hands around the woman's stomach.

"I'm thinking about Krypton." Lena confessed in a soft voice. "I wish your family was there to witness our wedding, I mean, when we actually get married."

Kara tightened her embrace. "Me too…" They stayed silent for a while, looking at the stars. "I remember attending a wedding a couple of months before Krypton exploded…" She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the pull in her chest at the memory to focus on the joy she felt during the ceremony. "I was so curious. I stopped playing with my friends to sneak around. The venue was so big and I was in awe of the décor. There were a lot of important people but all I could see was the bride. She was wearing this beautiful wedding dress and such a big smile. The groom had a fancy ceremonial suit too, they both looked stunning and… happy… It was one of the first marriages of love. For so long, weddings were arranged by a computer, Matricomp and it was considered treason to go against it. But Jor-el, Kal's dad, destroyed it at some point and people were finally able to marry for love and not to advance their rank in society."

"What was it like?" Lena questioned. "Is a Kryptonian ceremony much different from Earth?"

"The bride and groom used to stand in front of the Jewel of Truth and Honor, to make sure they would be true to their vows. A cloth was tied around their wrists and…" Kara stopped, suddenly straightening her position as an idea popped into her head.

"And?" Lena prodded. When her lover didn't reply, she glanced over her shoulder to look at Kara, seeing her check the time on her phone. She frowned.

Kara stood up carefully before reaching her hand to help Lena stand. "Go change into your wedding dress."

Lena grabbed her hand and stood, looking at her fiancée with confusion written all over her face. "What?"

"Just trust me." Kara smiled reassuringly.

Lena raised an eyebrow, clearly still confused but nodded anyway. "Okay." She smiled, kissing Kara's cheek before walking toward their bedroom.

* * *

A moment later, Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit and Lena, in her wedding dress, were standing in front of the Fortress of Solitude.

"Kara, why are we here?"

"Give me a minute, you're gonna figure it out soon." Kara dragged her fiancée inside the fortress and asked her to wait on the side while she took care of something. A few minutes later, Kara came back with a big smile on her face. She took Lena's hand and led her toward the middle of the room, in front of her uncle and aunt statues.

Lena was in awe at the sight. There were holograms all around them, one of a man who looked like a Priest, an enormous jewel that could definitely be the Jewel of Truth Kara had talked about and she could hear soft music in the background. Suddenly, everything made sense. "Kara, is it…"

Kara bit her lip. "A Kryptonian ceremony? Yes… I know it's not perfect, I didn't get much time since I pretty much decided to do this on an impulse but… I love you, Lena Luthor and I don't want to wait another minute to call you my wife. I want you to be a part of my family, a part of the El family and… It's the closest we can have to a Kryptonian wedding, here, where the remnants of my family, my planet and my civilization…I want you to share this with me… We will have our ceremony on Earth, with our family and friends, I promise, but for now, please, Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" She finished with a hopeful smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Lena took a shallow breath, not so successful at keeping her tears at bay. She wiped her cheeks quickly before smiling. "The honor is mine, Kara Zor-el. But yes, a million times yes." She chuckled wetly as Kara lifted her off the ground and made them swirl.

Kara put Lena back on the ground and squealed. "I'm so happy!" She kissed her fiancée with passion.

When they broke the kiss, Lena looked around. "How do we do this?"

"Yes, right…" Kara focused back, barely containing her excitement. "Let's stand in front of the jewel. I recorded the wedding script in English so the priest could celebrate our union, we'll just have to follow it but don't worry, I'll guide you through it." She pulled a cloth from her suit and gently tied it to Lena's wrist then hers. She smiled. "Ready?" When Lena nodded, she commanded in Kryptonian. " _iahzrhim_."

The priest came to life and started talking. "In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity…"

The couple stood in front of the hologram, listening to its speech with smile on their faces and tears of joy in their eyes. At some point, a stalagmite of glass rose from the ground, two bracelets resting on it. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"On Krypton, we didn't have wedding bands, but wedding bracelets." Kara explained, handing a bracelet to Lena and keeping the other. "The design was chosen by the couple and no one was allowed to replicate it so it could stay unique for the couple. The little coin in the middle is engraved with a plumeria flower on the front and my family crest, entangled with the L of the house of Luthor on the back."

Lena thumbed the thin red blue bracelet almost reverently, like she was given a precious family piece of jewelry containing a world of history. "It's beautiful…"

Kara slid the bracelet with her free hand around Lena's wrist. "With this bracelet, I, Kara Zor-el, take you as my beloved wife. _Khap zhao rrip_." She smiled lovingly before nodding, motioning Lena to do the same.

At her turn, Lena slid her bracelet around Kara's wrist. "With this bracelet, I, Lena Luthor, take you as my beloved wife. _Khap zhao rrip_." She repeated the Krytponian part with a smile, knowing her accent always made Kara melt.

They gazed at each other for a moment until Kara turned back toward the hologram priest, ordering him to conclude the ceremony. " _Ewuhsh._ "

"You are now wife and wife to this day–and for all days hence." The priest declared. "May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you." He paused before adding. " _Dhaikh i zrhemin._ "

Lena raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what the last sentence meant. Kara chuckled. "It means you can kiss your bride." The blonde leaned over and kissed her wife with love and care.

When they broke the kiss, Lena rested her forehead against Kara. '"We're married." She breathed out, as if she couldn't believe it happened.

Kara kissed Lena's nose softly. "We're married, Mrs Zor-el Luthor."

* * *

Just when the couple landed on their balcony, Kara felt her phone vibrate. She gently put Lena on the floor before reaching for it.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable and then we can do whatever you want." Lena stated as she stepped inside the penthouse.

Kara finished reading Alex's text telling her she could go to L-Corp before stopping Lena. "Wait, there's something else I want to show you."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Another surprise?"

"Well…" Kara tilted her head. "The trip to the Fortress of solitude wasn't really planned so I wouldn't really call it a surprise but yes…"

"And I need to be in my wedding dress for this?" The CEO questioned.

"Yes."

The raven-haired woman looked at Kara suspiciously. "Why?"

"Again, trust me." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Lena walked back to the balcony. "Up, up and away then, Supergirl."

* * *

Lena quickly realized they were flying toward the L-Corp. "Why are we going to my office? Did something happen again?" She frowned when she noticed they were flying unusually low.

"No, everything's fine, don't worry, that's not why we're here." Kara reassured as they landed on the balcony. The window door was open, the lights were on and there was a white aisle runner with flower petals on the floor.

"Why is everything open? Kara, what is going on?" Lena asked in confusion when her feet touched back down on the ground.

The blonde turned toward her lover and took her hands in hers. "I promised you a wedding with our friends and family, that's why we're here. Everybody worked while we were away to set up the ceremony. I have no idea what to expect…" She chuckled nervously. "So it's gonna be a surprise for the both of us."

"Kara…"

"Do you like it? Is it too much in one day?" Kara was suddenly second guessing herself, wondering if two ceremonies after the day they had was too much. "Because I know you told me not to feel guilty about what happened but I still do and Rao, you deserve the world. I wanted to…"

"Kara, Kara, darling it's…" Lena squeezed her wife's hand to stop her rant. "Amazing... you're amazing…" She was trying to hold back her tears of joy. At a loss for words, she took a deep breath. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I think you should be thanking us because it was crazy while you were away." They heard Winn said behind them.

The couple turned around and saw Jess, Alex and Winn in fancy dresses and suit standing inside her office.

Alex snorted. "That's an understatement!"

"I was happy to help but your friends are really weird, Ms Luthor." Jess jumped in.

"Jess, it's not business hours so it's Lena. You should know by now, we're friends. And actually…" Lena bit her lip. "It's Mrs Luthor now."

"What? How?" Alex questioned in a high pitch voice. "The ceremony hasn't started yet…"

Kara reached for Lena's hand and lifted it with hers, showing the bracelets. "I couldn't wait." She smiled sheepishly. "We went to the Fortress of Solitude and did a Kryptonian ceremony. We…" Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said in front of Jess. "Jess, I..."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Please Kara, you are a wonderful woman but you're the least discreet and subtle person I know."

"I won't lecture you on your wedding day." Alex said while glaring at her sister. "But I took care of it, she signed a NDA."

"After she threatened to hurt me with every object sitting on my desk if I ever tell anyone." Jess added, looking at the agent pointedly.

"What?" Both Lena and Kara shouted.

Jess waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, after dealing with your mother, it's nothing I can't handle." She looked at her watch. "Now we should get started, your guests are waiting for you." She smiled.

Before the couple could say anything else, Alex talked again. "Kara come with me, you need to change, Lena, go with Winn, he'll walk you down the aisle as soon as we're ready to start."

Kara rushed to hug them. "You guys are the best, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Lena was right behind her. "Thank you, really. I don't even know what to say."

Alex smiled at sister-in-law. "Just enjoy yourself, you both deserve it."

* * *

Soon, Lena and Kara were on L-Corp rooftop, in their wedding dress, standing in front of J'onn who was officiating the wedding and surrounded by their friends and family. The couple couldn't believe the amazing job their friends had done to make the ceremony possible. The chairs had been replaced, there were flowers and little torches and candles and the flower ark was standing proudly in front of them. It was like the incident with Livewire never happened.

"Good evening everyone. My name is J'onn and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Kara and Lena, welcome and thank you for being here." J'onn said as a preamble. "One of the great universals in life across all boundaries and throughout the universe is love. Today the world is invited to celebrate a love between two people: The love that binds them together and makes them one." He paused. "The contract of marriage is not one to be entered lightly but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. The commitment of marriage is different from all others. It is a life long bond that joins two people for better or for worse. Remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home." He looked at the audience before continuing. "We are gathered here today in presence of family and friends for the joining in matrimony of Kara and Lena." He smiled at the brides. "Please face one another."

Kara and Lena nodded, turning to face each other before holding hands.

J'onn resumed his speech. "Do you Kara, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kara answered with a grin.

J'onn then turned to Lena. "Do you Lena, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lena smiled. "I do."

"Do you have the rings?" J'onn asked the bridesmaids. Alex nodded first and gave the ring to her sister.

"Lena, I will never forget the second I laid my eyes on you. It was a few years ago in your office but it feels like yesterday. When I caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman that stands in front of me today, everything else stopped. I can literally remember just looking at you as you walked past me to sit at your desk and thinking 'wow'. Winn told me once that when you meet the right person, it would hit you like 'wapow' and that's how it felt. Maybe it's silly to believe in love at first sight but I think for us, that's what it was. After all the loss in my life, I thought I would never feel at peace, at home, but with you I do. You see me, the real me and I want to thank you for that." Kara paused to rein in her emotions. "I wish I could say that this is the happiest day of my life but I know this is only one of the happiest days that we will share together. Life will take us on many journeys, some good, others not so good, but there is no one I would rather have at my side. Lena, I chose you, my best friend, my true love and life partner. From this day forward I promise to continue to love you unconditionally. I promise to comfort you in times of distress, laugh with you and cry with you and always be open and honest with you. I promise to encourage and support you to grow and achieve your goals. Through the pressures of the presentand the uncertainties of the future, I promise to stay by your side no matter what life will throw our way. You deserve the world and I want to give it to you every day. I love you." She finished, sliding the ring around Lena's finger before wiping the few tears that had run down her face.

Lena sniffled, wiping her own tears before taking a deep breath. She took the ring Jess was handing her and locked eyes with her lover. "Kara, I knew you were special from the moment I met you, you looked unsure and yet you were shining like the sun. I felt an instant connection. I expected you to leave, like every good thing in my life but you proved me wrong, time and time again. You believed in me, like no one else ever did. To you, I'm just Lena and that's more than enough." She smiled softly. "I feel so lucky to stand next to you. You are my best friend, my soul mate and my one and only true love. Thank you for allowing me to love you and for standing by me during both the good and the bad times." She stopped to compose herself. "I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with the one person I share my heart with, so today I vow to you that my heart will always be yours to share with me. I vow to you today to stand next to you when you are smiling with joy, laughing with happiness or crying with pain. My vow to you is to be the rock you can always turn to. I can tell you with no doubt in my mind that my vow to you is that I will always and forever, love you, care for you and share my soul with you until death do us part." She slid the wedding band around Kara's annular.

J'onn smiled at the couple and continued. "Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. Together may you dream, and may you stumble, may you restore each other, and share all things, serving each other and humanity. Cherish, respect, comfort and encourage each other as long as you both shall live. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss your bride."

Kara and Lena instantly reached for one another and kissed passionately as the crowd erupted in laughter and applause, music playing in the background.

* * *

After enjoying a buffet and a cake that Clark had brought right from Paris, it was time for the first dance.

Kara and Lena walked to the center of the small dance floor and the music began to play.

Lena leaned into her wife, placing her arms gently around Kara's neck. They started slow dancing while gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy right now." Kara sighed contently. "I finally have it all."

"I'm happy too. I never thought I could feel like this, not until you…" Lena confessed.

They swayed to the music in silence for a while, unaware of the world around them as they enjoyed their bubble of love and happiness.

"No, I was wrong earlier, we don't have it all yet." Kara spoke again.

Lena raised her eyebrow. "What's missing?"

"A little Lena running and laughing around the house." Kara smiled cheekily.

Lena laughed. "What if I want a mini Kara?"

"We can have both, we have time." Kara answered. "I promised you forever after all." She looked at her wife lovingly.

"Always." Lena murmured as she leaned in to kiss her wife with all her heart and soul.


End file.
